Death Laughs
by dragongirl5k5
Summary: Naruto is abducted by Akatsuki, after being found dying outside of Konoha. He no longer knows who to trust, as he desperately tries to cling to his remaining innocence. Torn by his inner demons, what will he do? What new battles will he face?
1. First Betrayal

Hey! And here's a new story! I've had this idea for a while, so I hope it goes over well. Updates may not be as fast as I like, 'cause of school, and other stories I'm working on. But I'll try an update as fast as I can! Hope you enjoy!

No flames people. But reviewing, would be like a give to an aching human soul.

Song of the day: To be Loved by Papa Roach. Rockin' song, and it goes well with the chapter.

Britt: Welcome to the exciting world of, 'Death Laughs'!

Me: My newest thing to add on my incredibly long list of things to do. Ah, well. This should be fun.

Naruto: How right you are!

Britt: Hey, it's our favorite blond!

Me: *nods* Him and Gaara will be joining us for this story.

Gaara: *rolls eyes* Yay...

Me: *sweat drops* Hehe...Anyway, on to the story!

_Warning: May contain, gore, violence, mature themes, romance, implications, and possibly yaoi in later chapters. Maybe._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Now, please lower the sword against my throat.

* * *

Fear. The emotion itself was terrifying. But to actually feel it, was horrifying.

To me, the biggest thing I feared, was fear itself. Because fear made people do stupid things; horrible things. Fear was what drove people into madness. Fear is what kept you awake for night and night again.

But what I feared about fear most was what it meant. When I am afraid, it makes me realize just how useless I am. Fear makes people realize how helpless they really are.

But fear is merely a human emotion. Beasts of the night have no use for such feelings. So I guess, that was a relief. Because I _did_ feel fear, so I wasn't a complete monster. I was all too human. No matter what they said.

'_They_' were the ones who cast me out of society. _They _were the ones who treated me like filth that wasn't even worth looking at. _They _were the ones who feared me, because of something I couldn't control. _They _were the ones who could care less if I died a horrible, painful death.

I was stupid. Stupid for trying to protect them. Stupid for trusting them. Stupid for wanting their respect. Hell, during the war, I fought with all my heart and will to protect them from the Sand and Sound ninja. And the damn ignorant bastards weren't even grateful.

Yet, I still tried so hard to please them. I'd never admit it, but I was desperate for their approval. I wanted so badly for them to acknowledge me and my existence. I wanted them to respect me, I wanted them to like me.

Yes, that was my own childish desire. I wanted to be loved. I wanted to feel the warmth of affection from another person. I craved human contact of any kind. I wanted someone - anyone - to care for me. I wanted it so, so badly that it was sick.

There was nothing I could do to deny it. Just like I couldn't deny the pain I felt when they stared at me with those eyes full of hatred. I tried to avoid their cold gazes as much as I could. I still felt the chill of their stares though. I guess it really didn't matter though. Because I was already so cold.

I had done nothing to them. Nothing, and yet I received such intense hatred and despise from them all. All I wanted was to be noticed, to be loved, to be accepted. All I got was anger, pain, hatred, pity, sorrow, and rage. Such emotions were always thrown at me as a weapon of sorts. And it was destroying me from the inside. But that's what they wanted, wasn't it?

I've tried to forget - ignore - all the horrible things they've done. The assassination attempts when I was younger, made me wake up screaming during the night. Some would beat me for no apparent reason, causing me to weep. They even pelted me with stones, giving ma a complete sense of self loathing.

I'll never forget what they've done to me. Or what they're doing _now._ Because right now, I'm lying on the floor. struggling to breathe. My lungs feel as though they're about to burst with pain.

The night had been an average one to say the least. I had went to Ichiraku's after being ditched by my teammates, Sasuke and Sakura. I had asked them if they'd wanted to go with me for ramen. But of course, Sasuke refused, saying that he had better things to do. And Sakura had simply replied by saying, ''If Sasuke-kun isn't going, then neither am I."

And so with Kakashi-sensei gone as well, (he had politely declined earlier, saying that he had a meeting to attend) I made a lonely trip to Ichiraku's. Not that I had been expecting anything different. I tried to ignore the pang of hurt that rang through my heart.

I wasn't going to allow myself to be saddened by this! Because things were different now. I wasn't _completely _alone. I had friends now, precious people. People that I swore to protect. I wanted to protect them from pain, even my own. That's why I hid it behind my mask.

My mask. It was something visible to only myself. My mask was that cheerful smile on my face even when I felt lonely. It was my contagious laughter that rang through the air, even as my aching heart wept with pain. My mask was that part of me that made others around me feel happy.

Because emotions were too contagious. Whatever I felt, they might feel too. I didn't want them filled with bad emotions like fear, sorrow, pain, or loneliness. So, I made a mask that gave them my good feelings like, happiness, joy, and elation.

So even though I was disappointed, I forced a smile upon my face as I walked to my favorite ramen stand. And a genuine smile was placed upon me when I saw that Iruka-sensei was there! My first precious person. The first one to see me as something other than a demon.

He bought me ramen while I told me about my battles with other ninjas and foes. He laughed whenever I exaggerated parts, and I got annoyed when he didn't believe me. ( Is it so hard to believe that I defeated Zabuza with my sexy-jutsu? It could happen!)

I chatted happily, even when I felt the icy chill go up my spine from the glares behind my back. I could even sense their cold eyes without turning around. Iruka-sensei praised me for growing into such a strong shinobi. And as much as I wanted the praise, I didn't feel like I deserved it.

_If only you knew, sensei. How much pain I feel inside. How much I truly hate myself. I don't deserve your praise, I'm just a freak. _

The thought stung, but I knew it was true. While I cared so much for others, I loathed myself so much. All the years of everyone else hating me, made me hate myself as well. Hate myself to the point where it was too much to bear...

_No! Don't think about that with Iruka-sensei right here! Forget about it; as long as you have them you have a reson to live. If anything; forget it for them._

Yes, that's right. It would be utterly disgraceful to think of such things with someone so precious to me right next to me. So, I gave the brightest smile I could and thanked him for the compliments.

That night I left the ramen shop alone, as usual. Wanting to avoid the glares and whispered insults beneath the bright night lights of Konoha, I decieded to head into the forest for a nighttime stroll.

It wasn't unusual for me to do such a thing. The outskirts of town was my only sanctuary from the hostility of the civilians. While I could got to my small apartment, it was too quiet there. The forest felt so much more alive.

I figured I might as well camp out for the night, which was something I did often. No one knew though. But why would they? If I never tell them, they'll never ask. Not even my closest companions ever wondered what I did in my spare time. Never bothered to ask either.

Tonight though, felt like any other night. I felt lonely and tired, so I wandered around aimlessly, completely oblivious to my surroundings. That was probably my biggest mistake.

But I never had my guard up at all times. I shouldn't have to in my own village. I did though. There always seemed to be an exception for the beast of Konoha.

The night was completely silent. Which is what made it so eerie. No sound of a babbling creek, no wolf howling in the distance, no ruffling of leaves through the air. The darkness seemed to have muted the world of any sound.

The silence shattered when I felt a burst of pain stab right through my chest. I fell to the ground with a strangled scream, grasping my aching wound. To my dismay I felt a warm, crimson liquid on my hand and the metallic taste of blood rise in my throat. Someone had run through me with a sword.

Not just anybody though. A ninja. While I was used to getting beaten, taunted, even spit on by villagers - no ninja had ever attacked me out of nowhere so close to home.

I groaned in pain, as I batted an eyelid to get a glimpse of my attacker. I expected the worst. A foreign ninja here to kill innocent villagers. A Sound ninja seeking revenge for their leader. A bounty hunter after the Kyuubi. In any of the cases, I was prepared to defend his village no matter what.

What I wasn't prepared for was to see the mask of a Konoha ANBU standing before me, bloody kantana in hand. My heart stopped beating as my worst fear was realized.

_No..._

A Konoha ANBU had attacked me. Stabbed me, and with a blow like that, intended to kill me. Now ANBU just didn't get up and kill whoever they felt like. Someone ordered him to do so.

_But...isn't the hokage in charge of the ANBU? Tsunade would never...They wouldn't...No, they couldn't...._

A sharp kick to my side announced the presence of yet another ANBU. I hissed as the a loud crunch of my ribs cracking filled the air. My eyes now squeezed shut in pain, I couldn't see my attackers. But I could feel two...three ninjas there hovering above my fallen form.

"W-what....a-are y-you....d-doing?" I gasped finding it harder to breath. The wound in my chest was now burning accompanied by a broken rib or two.

''We were sent here,'' A baritone voice began, ''to kill you. Those were our orders.''

_No...NO! _My mind screamed as the truth hit me like a hard slap to the face. Which is exactly what I received.

"W-hy...?" I tried to asked, but was knocked to floor by a harsh punch to the gut. It felt as if steel had ripped through all my intestines.

''Quiet, demon. Trash like you does not deserve a merciful death.'' A frighteningly soft, female voice spat.

My body convulsed in harsh fit of coughs that ripped through my throat, causing blood to spew from my chapped lips. As soon as the fit ended I tried to lift myself off the ground, only to be smashed into the dirt by the foot of the third ANBU.

''Don't fight us. It's useless anyway." His voice was dark and monotonous. Almost emotionless. "Just think of this as a blessing. Death shall be our gift to you.'' He said in a tone akin to comforting. And although his voice frightened me the most, I almost felt sorry for the man. His voice sounded so cold it was almost sad. Maybe I could've helped him. If he hadn't been ordered to exterminate me.

Even with his words, I still tried. Tried to get up, tried to break free. It was utterly useless in the end. They kicked me repeatedly, until my bones were dented and cracked. They punched me until my bruises turned a deep purple and slapped me 'till my skin went numb.

_I'm...I'm going to die. Aren't I?_

I cried out multiple times. I begged them to stop. My body twisted in agony and my bones were crushed to bits. My mind started to go blank and my thoughts became dazed.

"N-no..." I managed to whisper. But to my dismay, it came out as nothing more than a hoarse sob. I realized that tears had involuntarily slipped through my eyes.

_I'm so weak...So pathetic....I can't even save myself. If I die, who will protect the ones I cherish? _My mind cried. But then, another voice in my head cried out:

_But aren't the ones I care about the ones torturing me as we speak? Isn't this the village I tried to protect?_

Another choked sob pushed its way through my throat. I wept silently, unable to cry properly with the searing pain coursing through my veins. A kick to my leg caused a sick _crunch _to vibrate through the night air. But, it didn't hurt as much as it should have.

_I've gone numb. I can't feel their hits anymore. So...why am I shaking like a leaf in the wind?_

I had barely registered that the beating had finally stopped. Until one of them knelt down beside me and tried to take my pulse. The feeling of fingers pressed against my throat was enough of a jolt for my eyes to snap open.

At first, I couldn't see anything and thought I'd been blinded. Then I realized that the blood was dripping down my face and over my eyes. I blinked once, trying to get a clear view. Gathering the last bit of my energy, I blinked once more, and finally saw a hazy figure in front of me.

He was fairly tall, even when kneeling. Maybe about the size of Kakashi-sensei. He wore an ANBU mask resembling a wolf. There was a bit of flat, white hair sticking out from the top of his mask, but that was the only clue to his identity. Other than that he was just another cold face, just like the two behind him.

When I glanced up at the other two standing above me, my body convulsed in a shiver. I could feel their cold gazes even without seeing their eyes. Seeing me shiver, the man apparently saw that I was indeed still alive, and stood up.

_Strange...I didn't feel his cold eyes. _

_''_He's still alive. But in the state he's in, he won't make it through the night.'' He stated.

''What if someone comes looking for him, or stumbles upon him?" The woman asked.

"Tch. Do you honestly think anyone would help the little monster, let alone come looking for him.'' The last man replied with a sneer.

_His words sting. They hurt so bad, because they're so true..._

My eyes clenched shut, not wanting to see their faces. I was already chilled to the bone. And I felt weak enough as it is. I didn't want them to see the despair in my eyes. I would not give them the satisfaction.

If I was going to shatter, I was going to do so _alone _on the cold, forest floor, in the silence of the night. The ANBU's earlier words rang in my head. _"Death shall be our gift to you."_

Perhaps this is a blessing. A way to end my suffering. I could give up now. I wasn't with my valued sensei, or my precious friends. No, I was completely and utterly alone. Free to die in peace without making a scene.

_Will they weep for me? Will I even have a funeral, or will they simply bury me in the forest? Or dump my body in the river? Who will mourn my death? Will anybody?_

"Let's go.'' The deep, baritone voice ordered. I inwardly released a sigh. They were leaving. Maybe, just maybe, I could survive this. Somehow I might be able to find the energy to move, if my wounds heal fast enough. Then I could-

''May hell have no mercy on your wretched soul...'' It was the woman. Her voice was so soft, like the ripple on the surface of a pond. But below those ripples and word was pure malice.

All my thoughts of living disintegrated with those words. Not an ounce of guilt in her voice. Their footsteps reverberated through the forest, echoing through the silent night. Only when I heard their steps flee into the distance, I began to cry.

My loud, agonizing scream pierced the air, breaking the silence that blanketed over the land. With the last bit of my energy ripped from my sore throat, I layed there in despair.

The warm tears rolled down my cheeks mixing with the warm blood. In contrast, the tears almost felt cold against the crimson liquid. Why was my blood so warm anyway? I felt colder than a snowflake in blizzard. Shouldn't my blood be the same?

The pale glow of the moon was the only light illuminating the night. My body lay still, unmoving in the midst of a cool breeze that swept through the air. It might have looked like some grotesque piece of art, if anyone stumbled upon such a scene.

Numbness began to claim my senses. I wouldn't be awake much longer. Fuck, I wouldn't be alive much longer. I was going to die. Well....At least I'll go peacefully...

The bitter sarcasm would've caused me to smile, had I been able to move my lips. I had only but a short time left to live. What to do? There was no chance to relay words to my loved ones. There was no strength left in me to say any last words. How should I spend my last aching breaths?

Suddenly, a thought came into my mind. _Should I do that? It would make sense I guess. But...would it even make a difference? Then again I'm dying, aren't I? Oh, screw it! I might as well... _And so, for the first time, in a very long time, I did something.

I prayed.

I prayed for anything I could think of. For everyone I cared about. For everything I believed in. The last time I prayed, I had been five. But then, a _nun_at the orphanage had cruelly slapped me and said: _"Kami-sama doesn't listen to the likes of you!"_ Well, I hoped he was listening now.

_Kami-sama....I'm sorry. Sorry for whatever sins I've committed in life. I ask for your forgiveness, but..._

I'm not going to beg for my life.

_...I don't regret all the bad things I've done. If I had a reason to do it and I believed in it, then I'm not sorry._

It's not so bad to confess.

_My life has been so very painful. I only hope I can find happiness in the next world. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to make it to Heaven. Then again, maybe I deserve Hell. If so, please let my body burn quickly in the fire of my sins. At least then I'll be warm..._

It feel good to let it all out. I wonder if he's listening...?

_Such agony people must endure in life. Why do we do it? Perhaps, the next world is something much greater? Is it to prove to you our worthiness? Or are we fighting for something else?_

Was I expecting an answer? Truly I must be going insane. Maybe it's the blood loss.

_I've committed horrible crimes, and I don't mind atoning for them. I knew the consequences of taking a life, and I've taken many as a shinobi. So maybe it's too late for forgiveness....But, it's not too late for others._

My last wishes. Who knew death would make me all sentimental?

_Forgive them, Kami-sama. Forgive Sakura for her vanity and for ignoring the world for one simple boy. She really is a caring human being. Forgive Kakashi-sensei for his past, present, and future mistakes. He tortures himself enough. Forgive Iruka-sensei....for being too kind. Keep him safe._

_Forgive Tsunade too. She's lost so much, and now she's losing another person to that cursed necklace. Forgive Ero-sennin too. For being a perverted old man, and his past mistakes. He was the closest thing I've had to a grandfather. Forgive Konohamaru for anything he does in the future. He's a good kid._

_Forgive Neji for what he's done to his cousin. He lost his father; that's punishment enough. Forgive Hinata for her weakness. She really is strong, I know she is. Forgive Lee for trying so hard to defy the laws of nature. Ah fuzzy brows, if only I could laugh._

My body won't move. I'm losing time.

_Forgive all my friends, for ignoring my existence at one time or another. Forgive the third hokage for letting me live such a life. He tried to help me, he tried. Forgive the ninja who looked down upon and called me scum. They know they are wrong. At least they should._

People have done bad things to me. But let's forgive them anyway.

_Forgive my idol, the fourth hokage. He made a horrible mistake sealing the Kyuubi within my infant form. Please Kami-sama, tell me he had a good reason for doing so. He was a great ninja, he doesn't deserve to feel guilt for such a thing in death. Even if he should. And forgive the ANBU that beat me tonight. The one that spoke in that emotionless voice. I almost pity him._

_Forgive....Uchiha Itachi. His name just seemed to come to mind. Even though I hate him for what he did to Sasuke, I feel bad for him a little. Killing his whole clan, must have left him with some sense of guilt. There must have been a reason for that too; he couldn't be that heartless. I guess you should forgive him too._

_Gaara...Poor Gaara. Forced to suffer so badly like myself. If anyone deserves a better life, it's him. Please let him find friends in life and sanctuary in death. He is a perfect example of an innocent soul corrupted by evil and darkness. Like me I guess. We are both jinchuuriki, tortured and alone. Forgive him for everything. _

_Sasuke....My favorite rival, my best friend. Although he's treated me terribly, he was one of the first to acknowledge my existence. He even recognized me as his rival. We'll never admit, but we truly were alike. And we did care for each other. We were best friends. Forgive him for beind driven by intense hatred. Forgive him for letting himself be contaminated with revenge and cruelness._

My eyes are becoming heavy. My senses are fading. No, I've gotta hold out. I have to finish this!

_I don't understand this world, perhaps I wasn't meant to. I can't help but feel regret. I had suffered alive, in agony and loneliness. But now that I'm dying, I feel regret. Maybe I could have done something if I was alive. Maybe I could have made a difference..._

Darkness is surrounding me. I ignore it.

_Oh well....I hope somebody can give hope to this god-forsaken world. But, Kami-sama....If it's not too much to ask, could I ask for a favor? When I die, can I see my birth parents? I never got to meet them...I always wondered if they really cared about me. What if they weren't dead though, and merely abandoned me? I'd rather they be dead and loving, than hateful and disgusted. Ah, but that's just another one of my selfish desires, isn't it?_

_Hmm...I never really had a family though. Close, but not really. I wonder what it felt like...To be lov-_

Darkness consumed me before I could finish. My senses were overwhelmed in the numbness that had claimed my body. My breath stilled as the blood continued to leak from my frozen body onto the forest floor.

As my consciousness fled I couldn't help but have one last thought. A voice in my head, maybe a memory. A small, innocent voice whispering: "_I think I want to live..."_

Too late, I guess. Darkness fell over me like a soft blanket of comfort. I welcomed it with open arms, my pain had gone numb long already. I smile inwardly, feeling the reaper's scythe hovering above my head. The blade was so close, hanging there, waiting to reap my tired soul.

I could feel the presence of death. It took it's time, teasing me, hanging me over the edge of a cliff, but not letting me fall. Do the dead feel pain? Kami, I hope not.

Then it happened. Fate, apparently, had a change in plans. Now maybe I was simply insane, or maybe it was real. Either way, I could have sworn that I saw Death...smile at me.

Before he disappeared in a black mist. And I could hear his quiet chuckle, like the sound of blood dripping or knives clashing. For as soon as he left, my numbness subsided and the agonizing pain returned to my body.

Without even a chance to scream, I blacked out instantly. Death spared my life. And then he laughed.

But whether he was laughing at me, or the world, I wasn't sure...

* * *

Two cloaked figures had been traveling in the forest. Their intentions were anyone's guess, but they were most likely not honest men.

They were traveling back to their hideout after performing their mission. It had gone without a cinch and their leader would be pleased.

As they passed through the forest nearby Konoha, a sound caught their ears. An agonizing scream, leaving the lungs of someone obviously in a vast amount of pain. Then utter silence flooded through the forest once again.

One of them, with a smirk, asked to see what the noise was. Curiosity was too much to bear for an outgoing man like himself. The other, though much younger, much more mature, was skeptical.

Usually, he would deny it without hesitation. But this time...felt different. To the others surprise - and excitement - he permitted.

And after about ten minutes or so of traveling in the direction of the scream the smell of blood hit their senses. Hurrying before the faint scent became lost, they followed it.

And of course, that led them to the body. But certainly not the body they expected. What they found was a familiar blond ninja laying in dirt and blood. The twelve-year-old genin, lay there lifeless. Bleeding from a fatal wound in his chest and bruised and battered on all sides, he was a poor sight.

The younger one knelt down to check his pulse. To his surprise, the blond's heart continued to beat, as if to defy the people who had tried to murder him.

But, this was no ordinary boy. He was the vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The very boy their group had been meaning to capture. And here he was, lying helpless with nobody around, even though so close to his village.

_It's almost sad. Pitiful really_. The younger one thought.

Nonetheless, the taller one grabbed the young boy and carefully lifted him onto his back. He was no good to them dead. They'd have to keep him alive.

An so, the pair, and the wounded boy, left into the night. Sadly, no one would notice the young ninja's disappearance until well into the next day.

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter. Don't be expecting chapters that long every update. I don't even know how I wrote this!

A few notes:

-There will be a few, not many, OCs in this story. Only a few will play important roles though.

-This takes place after the chuunin exams, and after finding Tsunade. However, Sasuke never went off to join Orochimaru. This makes it easier for my plot to fit. There maybe possible spoilers if you haven't been reading the manga or following the series.

If you have any question, leave it in your review. Ah what the heck, review for just the hell of it! Oh, and in light of the upcoming holiday, Happy Skanksgiving- I mean, Thanksgiving! Hehe...

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Awake in a Nightmare

Here it is! The second chapter! I worked hard on this, so I hope you enjoy! It's basically in Naruto's point of view for the entire chapter, and a tiny bit of Itachi at the end.

I apologize if I missed any mistakes. No flames. But reviews, would be like giving a stuffed bear to a child without a friend in the world. Anyway, on to the story!

Song of the day: Wake up by Story of the Year. A rockin' song.

Britt: We're back!

Naruto: From the dead!

Gaara: *rolls eyes*

Me: Hehe...

Britt: Hope you all had a good holiday! I did!

Me: Speak for yourself. A whole day with my family and their cooking. Yay...

Gaara: Even I admit that's harsh.

Me: See! Mr. Personality over there agrees with me!

Gaara: *glares* What did you call me?

Naruto: *sweatdrops* We better go, before Gaara kills us!

Britt: Time to make like Michael Jackson, and beat it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Sorry Mom, but it's true!

_

* * *

__When I lie where shades of darkness_

_Shall no more assail mine eyes,_

_Nor the rain make lamentation_

_When the wind sighs;_

_How will fare the world whose wonder_

_Was the very proof of me?_

_Memory fades, must the remembered_

_Perishing be?_

_Walter De La Mare, Fare Well_

_

* * *

__A crowded street flooded with villagers. A normal day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Konoha was a thriving town with a large population. So, during this time of day, the streets were sure to be packed._

_But today, the streets weren't as packed as they usually were. Because today wasn't a day to have cheerful conversations with the street vendors of chat with neighbors. Today was a day to mourn in memory of those who died. Six years ago today, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha._

_And so, on this day, we honor those who died gruesome deaths on that forsaken night. People dress in black and go to the graveyards to pray. Widowers weep for their dead lovers, and orphans find comfort in their memories of days before that night._

_On such a day, why would anyone choose to celebrate the birthday of a child? Or more specifically me, Uzumaki Naruto. Why do sit here alone, in my empty apartment, watching them from a window?_

_Well, I'm not really sure. Hokage-jiji didn't explain that part to me. He just told me that I had to stay inside today so that I'd be safe. I didn't dare question the old man. After all he was the only one who actually cared about me. _

_No one was at hoke to make me food. No one was here to make sure I had enough money. If it wasn't for the old man, and the money he gave me, I might not even be alive now. But even still, the money dwindles and necessities are scarce. _

_Even so, I still live on. Sure I might have to steal every once in a while, go hungry, or did out of the trash, at least I'm still alive. Why...was that so important anyway?_

_I asked the old man once, and he said that we live so that when we die, we won't have a sense of regret and can move on peacefully. I think I get it, but I'm not completely sure. Because I didn't feel very much alive at all._

_I mean, I was alive technically. My heart still beats and I my pulse is still going. But I feel...empty on the inside. And there's this pain in my chest that really, really hurts. Hurts so bad._

_Maybe I'm sick...? Is that where the pain comes from? Maybe...if loneliness is a sickness that is. Lonely. That's what I was. Pathetic really._

_I sniffed as I felt my eyes begin to water. I was so damn tired of crying! I tried to be strong, I tired not to cry. But sometimes it's so hard not to. There's nobody to comfort me or make me feel better. So how was I supposed to relieve my sadness._

_I clutched the stuffed bear in my arms, the tears slowly falling down my cheeks. They didn't make it all the way though; I brought my hand up to wipe them away. The stuffed bear was the only source of comfort I had at the moment. I found it in an old box in the closest a year ago. The box was labeled, ''new baby gifts'' so I guess it's as close to a real gift as I'll ever get._

_I thought maybe it was from my dead parents. I don't know anything about them, except that apparently, they died the day I was born. Which would be today. So, shouldn't I be grieving for their deaths like the other orphans?_

_Problem is, I don't know who to grieve over. Or what for that matter. Although it hurts me like a thousand needles that they're dead, I can't mourn for them properly. I miss them because I'm all alone and deprived of affection. I never knew them or what they were like, so I'm not quite sure what I'm missing now that they're gone._

_So, if I'm not going to mourn, what am I supposed to do? As horrible as I feel, and as much as I'd like to hide from those cold glares, I can't deny the one fact that they refuse to see. I'm just a young child. And young children tend to get bored._

_Maybe...maybe, just maybe, I can go out and look around. The streets are beginning to crowd, with the evening now approaching. After people spent their mornings with solemn faces and memorial services, they had a festival. To celebrate those who did survive that fateful night._

_And I survived, didn't I? So why am I always excluded from the celebration every year? What did I ever do to them?_

_My six-year-old mind just couldn't comprehend the hatred and disgust they always direct at me._

_"I...I've made a decision!" I announced to the empty house and the toy cradled in my lap. "I don't care what the mean villagers say - I'm going to the festival!" I declared. Jumping up from my spot by the window, I hopped off the bed and headed to my drawer._

_Digging through the small amount of clothes I owned didn't take very long. I found a very large and loose blue coat with a hood. It was very dark and would blend in quite nicely. It was really big on me, mostly because I found it on the ground near a shop. I thought it looked cool, so I grabbed it. (Blue was my favorite color after orange.)_

_As long as I wore this, and maybe my grey sweater hat, no one will recognize me! That way I can hang out at the festival! I might be disobeying the old man, but it's not like I really listened much before. Beside he'll never know. I just wanna try and have some fun on my birthday!_

_Making up my mind, I quickly dressed and took my remaining money from it's hiding place. I didn't exactly live in the best of areas, so I always hid what little valuables I had. I took a glance in the mirror to study my appearance. I was hidden well, but still cute! I giggled aloud at my joke._

_Before leaving, I saw the little bear sitting on my bed. It was staring up at me with those large button eyes. It seemed sad to me. I frowned._

_"What's wrong?" The bear said nothing. "Are you lonely there all by yourself?" It almost seemed to nod. It reminded me of...myself._

_"I'm sorry." The words I was aching to hear. "I'll take you with me!" I smiled, ran over and grabbed my toy friend, before rushing out the door. This was going to be the best birthday ever!_

_Or so I thought. Until, while I was out in the festivities, I was hit, sending a fierce pain to my back. I released a strangled yelp, my stuffed bear flying from my grip..._

My eyes snapped open, sending electricity up my spine. My vision was blurred, making me unable to see my surroundings. No sounds caught my ears, indicating that I was alone.

I blinked a few times, before finally clearing my vision. The room was dark, no light except for a candle placed somewhere in the room. The walls were a grey stone and the ceiling was the same.

_This definitely isn't the Konoha hospital..._I though tiredly. As the word Konoha crossed my mind, visions of last night sprung to my mind. Gasping at the memory, reality came crashing down on me.

I was attacked by Konoha ANBU. I was left to die. I thought I _did _die. I glanced around the room, surveying my surroundings. _If this is Hell, it's rather simple looking._ I tried to raise my head, only to realize that I couldn't. I couldn't move and a dull pain was digging at my body.

So, I wasn't dead. If I had been, I would feel anything. Death was the ultimate painkiller. Then I remembered my last moments before blacking out. My body was going numb, my vision had gone blank, and my heart had slowed down...

Suddenly, a sound flooded through my head. I hissed in pain as an aching headache accompanied the awful sound. The sound was like a sword slicing through flesh, or blood dripping from a dangling corpse. Or kantana clashing against one another, moments away from severing a limb.

That sound....was a laugh. It was the sound of Death laughing. My headache soon subsided as the maniacal laughter died down. My life had been spared. Yet I didn't know whether to cry or smile.

So, I was still alive, ne? What a surprise. Shit, those ANBU must feel like dumb-asses now! Not even able to kill the demon brat. Although, I must say, they definitely beat me pretty good. This really isn't a time to gloat though. In reality, this probably had nothing to do with my strong will to live, or me never giving up. Nope, the only reason I survived was because of the fucking Kyuubi's chakra.

Once again, my ass is saved by the very thing I hate! I don't want to use this dark power! I don't want the help of that damn beast! I want to be strong on my own; I don't want to rely on something so cruel and murderous. And yet, I do. With no other option, I ask for the demon's assistance. I'm ashamed to admit it, but it's true.

I stared at the ceiling once more. Okay, so I've established that I'm not in my village. That leaves the question, ''Where the hell am I?'' Did someone...save me? Maybe someone did find my body and decide to aid me. Are there such decent people left in the world?

If there are, I somehow doubt I was saved by one of them. I sighed. But the short intake of breath hurt more than it should have. It burned my throat and set me into a small fit of coughs. I frowned at the little amount of blood that came with them.

Taking that into consideration, I probably punctured a lung and have a few broken ribs. My right arm seems to be broken and my left leg is most likely sprained. Also my entire body was covered in bruises and cuts. I won't be able to move for days even with the Kyuubi's chakra.

And once I do recover, what shall I do then? _Well, that's obvious! I'm going back to Konoha._A voice in my head replied. But not before another agued: _But how could I return? They tried to dispose of me as if I were a piece of trash!_

I mentally groaned at my inner conflict. No matter what, I'll have to go back to Konoha. That's where the people I have to protect are, so I shoulg go back, right? And...it's not like I have anywhere else to go. Even if they hate me, despise me, or want to get rid of me - it's the only home I have.

That's what it all comes back to I suppose. I've never had another place to go or anyone else to go to. That doesn't matter either though, because no matter where I hide or run, I'm still a jinchuuriki. I'm still just a freak with a demon sealed inside of me....

_Bump._

The sound caught my ears instantly. Even thought it was distant, it sounded like a bolt of lightning to me. I held my breath, causing a slight pain from my chest. I ignored it and focused on the sound.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Silence.... Slam! Tap. Tap._

Footsteps. They were growing louder and faster by the passing second. I gulped. At this point, I'm hoping it's someone from the village. Or some nice, old hermit that lives in a cave.

But, what if it's an enemy? There's no way I can defend myself. I'm going to die....That's it. Even after surviving being beaten by my own allies, I'm going to die here, right now!

_Just shut up! Stay calm!_My mind screamed at me. Knowing that panicking would only make things worse, I forcefully calmed my breathing and tried to stay as still as possible. Minutes dragged by agonizingly slow, as the person approaching came closer and closer.

I held my breath when they stopped directly outside the doorway. And as soon as they entered tat doorway, I'd be staring into the face of whoever ''saved me.'' Or captured, depending on who it is.

C_lank. Clank. _The sound of a chain being unlocked. _Rip. _The sound of a seal being removed from the door. And I don't think a ''savior'' would go to the trouble of trying to keep me inside.

The door opened slowly with a long, painful squeak, that stung my ears. It was like the dramatic moment of a book or movie where the main protagonist would come face to face with an old acquaintance who had captured them for revenge. And just like watching it, the moment didn't fail to take my breath away.

You might think it's absurd for your heart to stop out of plain fear, but for that one moment mine did. The fear wrapped itself around my body and choked it until I couldn't breathe. My worst fear had been realized. Death no longer scared me, for there was now something much more to be afraid of.

Because through that door, a familiar cloaked figure came walking in. His dark onyx eyes reflected the flickering candle, like a mirror which never failed to hide his true intention. And I knew that if I stared into those mirrors I would be sucked into their dark abyss.

So, I quickly shut my eyes and tried to seem as if I were sleeping. I dared not open them, not wanting to see him standing there, watching me. Maybe, I could just lie here very still, and then he'll leave. Maybe I-

''How much longer to you intend on pretending to sleep?" He asked. In a voice that sent a cold shiver through my spine. His voice was like a knife cutting through steel. So cold, emotionless. I gulped nervously.

Cautiously, afraid that any fast movement could send me into his twisted jutsu, I opened my eyes. My blue orbs scanned the room, until spotting the former Konoha jounin six feet away from me. Former, of course, was the key word there. I eyed the man carefully, looking for signs of attack.

_Uchiha Itachi. _The man who single handedly murdered the entire Uchiha clan, except Sasuke. This man was also the man my friend Sasuke, has sworn to kill to avenge his clan. The man who could send high-class jounin to their knees in a matter of minutes.

"So, you weren't asleep. I thought as much.'' He spoke again. Was he expecting me to say something? Well, even if I wanted to lash out with a string of yells and curses, I couldn't. My mouth was dry as a desert in Suna, and my throat was still aching and sore.

"Nothing to say?" He asked. Was he mocking me? Or just masking an observation? It was hard to tell with his cold facade.

"Wh-why...am..I-I-?" I tired to ask, but failed horribly. By trying to speak, I set myself in a fit of coughs, once again stinging my throat. The blood that came with was worse than before. He sighed.

"You would do better if you chose not to speak. You haven't fully recovered from your wounds. Now were you trying to ask, why are you here?" I nodded, still trying to clear my throat.

"Well, that's simple. We found you, in the forest just outside your village, wounded and bleeding. You would have died if we hadn't found you, actually.'' Itachi stated, as if it was nothing.

I opened my mouth as if to reply, but was silenced with a wave of his hand. "You shouldn't waste strength with mindless talking. You're no use to the world if you're dead.''

Those words, I know, would later come to haunt me, but I ignored it now. I tried to focus on what Itachi was doing. He was just standing there, looking at me with a fierce gaze. So, I returned it. With a deep breath...

"L-let...me...go-!" With my last remaining strength, I managed to speak. It sounded hoarse and cracked, but still better than surrendering to the silence.

My body pain was slowly dying down. My mind was going blank; my vision fading. I was losing consciousness. I probably didn't have enough energy to stay awake. I'm blacking out.

"No." He answered. And there it was, that cold attitude. Cold like a winter's night, or the harshest storm. His stoic facade seemed impenatrable. He was so cold, so uncaring, so emotionless...

...and I envied him. Free of all feelings, I wouldn' have to feel coldness or endure the pain of emotions. At this sudden realization, a thought came to mind.

_Akatsuki has me...I'm going to be tortured...killed...or worse..._

With that last thought, my senses faded into a dark blanket of sleep. My body shut down and brought me into the worry-free world of dreams. Where maybe I can pretend I'm in a nightmare instead of living one.

Darkness came to lead me into that world of possibilities and wonder. I welcomed it with open arms.

_Itachi's pov_

Itachi took one last glance at the boy, who was now unconscious. He probably wouldn't wake up until the next day, if that. So until then, might as well let him be. At least he can find some bliss inside his subconscious reality.

* * *

Well, there you go! It might not have been as good as my first chapter, but I think it was pretty good. What did you think?

- For the beginning, if you didn't guess, Naruto was dreaming. But his dream was a memory from when he was younger. Oh, and the teddy bear was a gift his mother, Kushina, made for him when she was pregnant. But when she died, it was shoved into the closet. Just thought I'd put that here.

- Yes, Naruto is with Akatsuki. Sadly, he won't be moving for a while, due to his wounds. He might be in bed for the next chapter or two.

Next chapter: Konoha finds out that Naruto is missing! What will they do? Tune in next chapter to find out!


	3. Woe of a shameful Village

Hey, what's up! Welcome to the next chapter! Sorry, I took my time updating, but I hope it was worth it! Thank you very much to all who reviewed! Let's try to get some more!

This chapter isn't in anyone's specific point of view, but just shows a little of everyone's feelings. I apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings. Reviews would be like a shimmering ray of sunlight in this depressing reality. No flames.

Song of the Day: Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. I love this song!

Britt: It's about time you updated! I think Gaara's gonna eat you!

Gaara: *glares* For the last time, I don't eat people.

Britt: Yeah, and maybe pigeons fly out my ass on Tuesday!

Me: *snickers* Yeah, and maybe my gym teacher isn't gay!

Naruto: ....Damn, I can't top that one!

Gaara: *Groans*

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

_The expense of spirit in a waste of shame_

_Is lust in action; and till action, lust_

_Is perjured, murderous, bloody, full of blame,_

_Savage, extreme, rude, cruel, not to trust;_

_Enjoyed, no sooner but despised straight;_

_Past reason hunted; and no sooner had,_

_Past reason hated, as swallowed bait, _

_On purpose laid to make the taker mad._

_William Shakespeare, Sonnet xix_

* * *

Haruno Sakura was a simple girl with a fierce determination. Her goals in life were nothing special really, and she didn't strive to do anything she didn't want or need. Her mind was set on mainly two things: To become a kunoichi, and to claim Uchiha Sasuke, as hers.

Of course, it was no secret that she was infatuated with her teammate. He was everything she wanted; smart, handsome, brave, powerful, stunning really. Sasuke had stole her heart instantly and ever since then she vowed to make him notice her.

Which didn't become much of a problem once they were teamates. Although he still sometimes ignored her when he was in a bad mood or something, she was probably the closest a girl had ever got with him.

Yes, there were few obstacles between her and her beloved Sasuke. Ino-pig was not much of a problem anymore, busy with her team and training. Kakashi-sensei wasn't training them as much and would often go on his S-rank missions. And then there was Naruto.

Sakura really didn't like having to bother with the blonde's constant interference. He had asked her out several times and her answer had always been: No! Plus, he was always fighting and trying to hurt her Sasuke.

Though, deep down inside she pitied him. He had no parents or family as far as she knew. It was no wonder he was always causing trouble for people. He never had boundaries given to him or attention.

But Sakura had to admit, the boy knew how to get on her nerves. She was grateful to him for saving her from Gaara and protecting her other times. Generally, Sakura believed Naruto was a strong ninja. But even Tsunade has those days where she wants to throw a chair at him.

So, it was quite certain that she should avoid the blond today. She was planning on asking Sasuke out and needed things to go absolutely perfect. She has spent an hour on her clothes and hair, and was now off to meet her beloved for training.

On her way there, she passed by the academy. Children were playing with each other while laughing joyously, without a care in the world. She smiled tenderly, admiring their innocence.

"Sakura-san!" A voice called. She turned to find that it was Iruka-sensei, her former instructor.

"Is there something you need sensei?'' Sakura asked politely. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know where Naruto is?" He asked.

''No, why?" She answered, now a bit curious. He frowned.

''Well, I haven't seen him. Two nights ago I saw him at Ichiraku's. I promised I'd take him out for ramen last night but he never showed up. I haven't seen him for two days, actually. Have you?" He asked, the worry clearly evident in his voice.

"No, sorry.'' She admitted. ''But, I'll probably see him today during training. Don't worry; he probably just got caught up in his work. I'll tell him you're looking for him.'' Sakura promised giving him a reassuring smile.

''Thank you, Sakura-san." He beamed gratefully, before returning to his previous duties. Sakura sighed, then continued her walk.

That baka. He's so inconsiderate to make Iruka-sensei worry like that! Come to think of it, she hasn't seen him since that night either. He asked her to come with him to the ramen stand, but she said no, since Sasuke had declined the offer.

_He's probably just been training. The baka most likely passed out and then rushed out to work more._She told herself. Satisfied with the answer, her mind went back to what really concerned her: Sasuke. She never bothered to ponder how she hadn't noticed her teammate's two day disappearance.

Finally arriving at their regular meeting spot, Sakura immediately noticed Sasuke waiting by the bridge. Her teammate was looking very cool leaning against the bar with that uncaring expression on his face. She nearly blushed at his sole cuteness.

''Sasuke-kun!" She called, running up to greet him. He turned his head in her direction, choosing to acknowledge her presence.

''Hey.'' He said. Short and barely considered a greeting, let alone the sentence. But that was Sasuke.

''Isn't Kakashi-sensei or Naruto here yet...?'' Sakura asked, though not really caring. She liked being alone with Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. ''I don't know. Sensei's usually late, but the dobe is usually here by now.'' Sakura chewed her lip in thought.

_That's true, Naruto should be here. Maybe he's late? I should probably ask Sasuke..._She shook her head. Naruto's probably fine. Naruto was _always _fine. He'll most likely show up late with some lame excuse. And although most of her focus was still centered on Sasuke, she couldn't shake away the worry gnawing at the back of her mind.

Finally after a conversation, on her part mostly since Sasuke wasn't very talkative, that lasted maybe ten minutes, one of the other members of Team 7 finally showed up.

With a puff of smoke, their sensei appeared wearing his usual grin. Not that you could actually see the grin; the only clue was his crescent shaped eye closed in amusement. "Yo!" He greeted.

"Sensei! You're late! Again...!" Sakura whined. Sasuke merely gave an annoyed look at the white-haired man in front of them.

''Eh, well I had a very good reason for that. You see, I came across a lost child, and had to help her find her mother." The man replied.

_Liar..._The two genin thought.

"Oi, Sensei, where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Naruto's not here yet...?" Kakashi asked.

''No...He's usually here by now.'' Sasuke mused. Kakashi nodded. Naruto was always eager to train. The fact that the energetic blond was later than Kakashi himself, was not good.

"Hmm....I haven't seen him in a while either." Kakashi said aloud. Sakura bit her lip nervously before speaking.

"I-Iruka-sensei said he hasn't seen Naruto in two days. He even missed a chance of free ramen. Iruka-sensei was worried so I said I'd talk to him today, but I haven't seen him...'' Sakura admitted. She failed to admit how she really hadn't been concerned for her teammate when she first learned of his disappearance.

''What are you going to do Sensei?" Sasuke questioned, his bored tone drifting towards minor concern and intrigue.

"I'm going to go look for him. You two should look around too; check Ichiraku's or his favorite stores. We'll meet at the hokage tower in twenty minutes. Okay?" The two nodded.

"Alright. Go..." And with that the white-haired man disappeared in a flash. He took off at a breath taking speed, leaving the genin to their search. He would check the boys apartment first.

Though it couldn't be seen behind his mask, he was very worried. The boy had been missing for two days! And no one had noticed! It was horrible; Kakashi himself was ashamed. He had been so wrapped up in his missions that he hadn't even seen the boy.

_Dammit..._He thought bitterly. _What if something happened to him?! I should have checked up on him. I should have done...something._

Although it seemed as though Kakashi favored the Uchiha prodigy, he couldn't help but have special feelings for the boy as well. Kakashi knew all too well what it was like to grow up without a father. And Naruto's father himself, had been a father-figure to his younger self.

He couldn't help but feel bad for the young blond. Such a harsh life to grow up with; no love, no care, no family. He had witnessed Naruto's poor treatment up close, when he was an ANBU and assigned to watch the boy. It had been heart-wrenching watching the toddler weep after the villager's treatment, and not even know why he was being tortured so.

That's why he also felt some admiration for the young shinobi. He never complained or gave up, despite such a hard environment. It's been harder for him than the other genin, and he's had to work twice as hard. But the boy has talent; there's no denying it.

Sadly, as hard as he, and others - like Iruka, Jiraiya, and Tsunade - had tried, they couldn't protect the boy from the cruelty forced upon him. Though he refused to show it, the boy was filled with pent up angst, pain, agony, and sorrow. With all that locked away deep within him and his terrible temper, he was as good as a ticking time bomb.

The thought didn't relieve his stress at all, and only made him quicken his pace towards Naruto's apartment. Worry, concern, regret, anger, and fear washed over him like a wave. But all was hidden, behind his mask.

* * *

_Somwhere in the woods..._

''Hurry up, Shika-kun!'' Ino screeched. Her lazy teammate was taking his sweet time as usual.

''How troublesome.'' The genius muttered. That was what set the blond off.

''You know what your problem is?! You're too damn lazy! You're always saying troublesome this, troublesome tha-! AH!" In the middle of her rant the girl had tripped and fallen with a comical 'bump.'

Shikamaru stopped in front of the exasperated gril, who was now trying to pick herself up off the ground. He heaved a heavy sigh; even though he was inwardly chuckling at the display.

"Nah, you should be more careful. It's troublesome to have to wait for you to pick yourself off the ground.'' He commented in his usual bored tone.

''Shika...maru...'' Then girl said quietly. Her voice had drastically changed from annoyed to scared.

''Hm?" Her companion asked.

''W-What is this...?" She stuttered. Immediately the other knew something was wrong. His teammate never stuttered unless something was very wrong. So he glanced down to where the girl was still kneeling.

The forest floor looked normal enough. Short grass, growing irregularly in its natural environment. Firm patches of ground and dirt were scattered around the plain with leaves decorating the ground with green, brown, and orange.

The only thing out of the ordinary: was the dark, patch of _something. _I knelt down to observe the unknown substance. It was a dark reddish-brown color, but was before most like a deep crimson. It had been a liquid, due to the moisture left on some of it. And that smell...

A horrible smell that ninjas know all to well. That stench was unmistakable.

''This is _blood..._'' Shiakmaru concluded. Ino shrieked in terror immediately scrambling herself away from the dried liquid.

Now standing, inhaling and exhaling fresh breaths of air, he body trembled. Shikamaru noticed how for once the girl was speechless and merelt stood there watching his ever move.

''Relax.'' He said, trying to soothe the shaking girl. ''It _might _not be human. It could be an animal's or something.''

''I don't think it is...'' Ino whispered. Shikamaru gave the female a puzzled look. She shook her head.

''I just...have a feeling...I...Just...Think it's human for some reason...'' She said quietly. Her gaze was so serious that Shikamaru wouldn't dare doubt her. Whether it was women's intuition, a hunch, or just plain fear; he believed her.

Because he had the exact same hunch as well. He had a wrenching feeling in his gut that this wasn't just some random, injured ninjas blood. No, he had a horrible feeling that it wasn't just that, but it was the blood of someone they knew. Maybe it was just his genius, or pure human instinct.

"We need to tell Asuma-sensei. He'll probably get a sample and take it to the hospital or something. That way they can find out who it belongs to.'' Shikamaru explained. The blond nodded in agreement.

''And I really need a shower!'' Ino drawled. Shikamaru inwardly smirked. He was relieved to see the girl revert to her usual behavior.

''Ah, this is so troublesome.'' He sighed. Earning him a slap in the arm from a seething blond.

''What did I just say before?!

* * *

_At the hokage tower..._

Today was not a good day. No, not in the least. Not for the hokage of the hidden village of Konoha.

Tsunade's day had started off less than great. She had woken up with the smallest of hangovers, after indulging in some alcohol last night. Upon waking up, she realized that she would in fact have to go to work, and proceeded to groan tiredly.

So, she set off to perform the duties of the hokage. And on days such as these, it usually meant listening to whiny genins, complaints from shinobis, and boring as hell meetings with the council.

And after dealing with a particular cocky youth, who dared to call her ''old'' her poor chair was thrown out the fragile window with a loud _crash. _Of course, any pedestrians that happen to be walking by at that moment knew well enough to simply ignore the injured piece of furniture. After some very quick repairs, and many chill pills later, Tsunade was finally calm and sitting in her office.

Sadly, her day was soon about to take a sinister turn. Instead of another complaint or messenger coming into the room, who but Sarutobi Asuma, should show up at her door.

''Hokage-sama, there is something I wish to bring to your attention.'' He spoke.

"Go on..." I gestured for him to continue.

"Earlier today two of my students, Nara Shikamaru and Yaminaka Ino, discovered a large amount of blood outside the village. It was dried, most likely days old, but probably human. I'm not sure of the significance of such a thing, but I brought a sample to the labs to be tested.''

_Blood? That's not too unusual. Except..._Why would it still be there? If it was indeed dry, than if it had been done by a Konoha ninja, the mess would have been taken care of long ago. What if it had been an enemy attack? Wouldn't they have left a body? Hmm...It was all very suspicious.

"Sarutobi-san, as soon as the results come from the lab, make sure they are delivered to me.'' I ordered. He nodded in understanding before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Something about this situation just didn't sit right with Tsunade. Something in her gut told her that something was very...very wrong. Hour later, she sat in her office filling out those damn endless piles of paperwork. From time to time she pondered the blood found in the woods, but decided it would be best to think of something else until the results came.

Then, low and behold, who but Kakashi came to her door. He came in, wearing his usual mask and his Konoha vest. What he _wasn't _wearing, was his usual playful grin. Meaning, that he was bringing bad news. News that Tsunade wished that she didn't have to hear.

"What is is it, Kakashi-san?" She asked, trying to keep her professional tone. His eyes grew solemn and he heaved a heavy sigh.

''Tsunade-sama...It's...It's Naruto...'' He began. Already, he'd said too much. Tsunade's eyes widened and her heart trembled hearing the boy's name.

"He's what..." She asked, attempting to keep her voice from faltering, but failing horribly.

''He's missing.'' Kakashi finally replied. The world seemed to still, as Tsunade's fears came crashing down around her.

That boy, the one she had been so fond of. The kind, young blond that always had a smile on his face. The youth that reminded her so much of her beloved brother and lover. The one who she saw fit to put all her last hope in and even give her necklace to...Also the boy who was being hunted down by powerful shinobi who could end his young life in an instant.

''Tell me everything you know.'' She demanded, trying not to sound frantic. He nodded.

''Today, Naruto didn't show up for training. Normally, I'd just think he was late. But then Sakura mentioned that Iruka hadn't met him last night at Ichiraku's and he was worried. Hearing that, we realized we really hadn't seen the boy in _two _days either. So, I told them to go search the village to see if they could find him.

I myself, went to his apartment. Arriving there, I noticed everything seemed in tact. That was what worried me. Things were _too _neat. If Naruto had slept or eaten there, I would have been able to tell. But there was no sign that he'd been there. I looked in the forest, the hokage monument, and a bit around town."

''And...?'' Tsunade question, the tiniest bit of hope in her voice. He shook his head sadly.

"Nothing...'' The word itself, shattered her last ounce of hope with a large crash.

Her hands began to shake as the lines started to connect. She was the hokage _dammit!_ But, she couldn't stop. All the pieces were starting to form a picture she did not at all like.

_Naruto missing for two days!! How could no one have noticed? How could no one have brought this to my attention?! All the dangerous ninja after him..! And the blood-! _

My heart was practically leaping out of my chest. It _couldn't _it just _couldn't _be!

"Kakashi...Do you believe that Naruto is no longer in Konoha?" I asked, trying desperately to keep my composure. Kakashi gave her a sad look.

''I do not believe he is." He replied.

''Then we need to have an immediate search party go and look for the boy. Kakashi, I need you yourself to locate someone, and tell him about this. He should be hanging around the village somewhere.'' I ordered.

''You mean...?'' She nodded. "Yes, I need you to alert that perverted, old idiot of the situation.'' She said, referring to her old teammate Jiraiya.

''Yes, Hokage-sama.'' He answered, and was about to take off when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade commanded loudly. A very flustered Shizune ran inside, huffing and puffing, apparently out of breath.

''What is it?" Tsunade demanded. Shizune, still trying to catch her breath gave her lady a serious look.

"Tsunade-sama, the results of the sample found by two genins have been deciphered.'' Shizune announced.

"What were they?!" Tsunade yelled, startling the woman just a bit. Shizune's dark eyes clouded with sadness and her expression was grave.

''The sample was taken to the hospital, and was found to be human, AB negative to be exact. After comparing them to the sample in the hospital files-" Everyone in the room held their breath.

" -they came to the conclusion that the blood belongs to _Uzumaki Naruto._''

A deathly silence draped over the room and seemed to strangle all those present. No one could seem to speak past the lump that had lodged itself in their throats. They were at a complete loss for words.

...But the two genin who happen to be outside the room eavesdropping, weren't exactly at such a loss. Unknown to the the ninjas in the other room, Sakura and Sasuke had been listening to the conversation since Kakashi had given his report. They had arrived after their unsuccessful search, and decided it would be best to not make their presence know.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered. Her voice cracked on the last syllable. Wetness formed at the edges of her ivy eyes, minutes away from cascading down her cheeks. Yes, now, she weeps and mourns for her teammate. But shamefully, she finally does so when it's all too late.

She turned over to her beloved, raven-haired teammate, the one who had yet to vanish from her sight. And he had no traces of sorrow radiating from him at all. What had she expected? For him to cry? No; Sasuke was much too strong - too cool - to cry. Instead of sorrow, another feeling came from the Uchiha. Rage.

And suddenly, Sasuke released a short growl of anger. Without explination nor reason, he ran from the spot at rapid speed. Sakura called out to the teen various times, but all in vein.

Sasuke had not heard her calls, with the only sounds running through his head, his own thoughts. _That stupid, stupid dobe!! What the hell happened to him?! I should have done something...I should have-! Argh! _He kept running and running, not knowing where to go or what to do. Though he was most likely going to take his rage out on something; possibly smash some tree into pieces.

When his footsteps silenced, and the pink-haired girl could hear him no more, she slid to the ground. With her face buried in her pale hand she allowed a choked sob to escape her lips.

She wept because she realized what had happened. And she realized she could have prevented it, if she would have just had a single thought about the blond. She felt selfish and unkind all at the same time. And now, the happy-go-lucky teen that they all knew and liked, could right now be....be...

"I'm sorry...Naruto." Her lips mouthed the words she so desperately wanted to say to her friend's face, but to no avail. The words never came out, just as her friend was not there to hear them.

* * *

And...finished! A sad, yet touching, ending I suppose. I hope you enjoyed! Now, I must get started on the next chapter! To the writer mobile! Don't forget to review!

Oh, and the thing about Naruto's blood type being AB negative -- that's probably not true. I didn't know what it was in the manga, (if anyone does) so I just gave him that. I'd laugh if I guessed right.

See ya' next time!


	4. You Are To Live

Hey! Hello, my awsome reviewers! I worked very hard to bring you this chapter as soon as I could, so I hope you like! It's not as long as my other chapters, so...yeah. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I apologize in advance for any errors. Reviews would be very appreciated! No flames.

Warning! Spoiler alert!! If you don't like, don't read. It is important to have read chapters 444-449 of the manga. And watching episodes 128-133 of Naruto Shippuden.

Song of the Day: Live or let me die by Skillet.

Britt: Next chapter already? Wow.

Me: Don't act so surprised!

Naruto: Yeah, have a little faith!

Gaara: I lost faith when I found out that I'm only a minor character.

Me: *glares* In my defense, you're a minor character with a very large role.

Britt: That doesn't make sense. How can you be minor if you play a large part?

Me: Who the hell asked you?!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Naruto. But, in a few months.....Nope, still won't.

* * *

_Come away, come away, death_

_And in sad cypress let me be laid._

_Fly away, fly away breath;_

_I am slain by a cruel maid._

_My shroud of white, stuck all with yew,_

_O! prepare it._

_My part of death, no one so true_

_Did I share it. _

_William Shakespeare, Sonnet ii_

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

I awoke, in the comforting grace of darkness. For the first time in many days, I actually regained full consciousness. I was still quite unaware of my surroundings and also very tired and groggy. Though, some of my numbness was beginning to subside.

Of course, my thoughts soon caught up with my body, stilling me. I had been out of it for days, falling in and out of consciousness. Mostly asleep, occasionally waking up, soon after falling back into the quiet abyss of rest.

I hazily remember shadows coming and going; most likely my captors. Ah yes, my captors, the Akatsuki. The only one I remember seeing was Itachi. Even so, it was only a brief conversation. I didn't learn much though.

All I know, is that I'm no good to them dead. Therefore, they're probably going to keep me alive. But how should they go upon doing that, knowing I would want to escape?

_They could torture me. Physically or mentally. Drive me insane, or use mind games. Keep me teetering on the edge of death, at the last minute sparing me, and pushing me further into the depths of inhumanity._

The possibilities sent a shiver down my spine. They could do any of those things -- or worse -- without a second though. I was their prisoner; I had no more worth to them than a trophy would. Just a tool or possession, that they would use as soon as they tamed it.

I didn't want to wait for that to happen. I didn't want to die here. If I could only escape! Escape this horrid place! I needed to get back to the village!

_I want to go home! _A child's voice inside me cried.

_What home? You don't have a home anywhere. _This time it was not the voice of a young child. It was instead much more sinister, yet honest.

_I do too have a home! A home is the place where the people you care about are! _The child voice argued.

_That may be true. But do they care for you? Go back, and you might die! _The voice spoke softly, only making it sound even more malicious.

_Enough! _I screamed, silencing both the voices. I heaved a heavy sigh, as the voices of my conscience fled back into the depths of my mind.

No matter what, I've already decided to return to Konoha. It's the only place I can return to. The only home I've ever known, loving or not. _I'd much rather die by the hands of Konoha than at the hands of my captors. _The thought itself surprised me.

For it meant that deep down, no matter how much the betrayal hurt, I still cared for those in my village. And would rather have them take my last breath than my enemies.

Another reason for that may be that they have more right to kill me than the Akatsuki. With them, it would merely be a matter of predator and prey. When I am a tool they no longer need and outlive my usefulness, they would kill me without a second thought.

With Konoha, it's a bit different. I can understand the hardship and loss they faced after the Kyuubi. All the anger, rage, grief, and sorrow; feelings I was oh so familiar with. And with all these feelings bottled up inside, they needed something to blame.

Me. I was the one cursed to carry the burden of all all their hate and resentment. Of course, not knowing this until my twelth year, caused mutual feelings to form as well. Though, I never understood quite why they despised me so, I still hated them for it.

So, maybe, I now understand why they wished to see my existence erased. That does not however, justify my years of torture. And even as I try so hard to protect them all, deep inside I still ache because of my childhood.

A loud thump knocked me out of my thoughts and I realized that the door had opened. Was it the Uchiha again? Or someone, and I use that term lightly, else? Either way I wasn't taking the chance. I kept my gaze focused on the ceiling and didn't dare look away.

''Are you finally awake?" The unfamiliar voice asked. Well, it certainly wasn't the Uchiha. It wasn't even a man. No, what I heard was the soft voice of a young female.

I had never once thought of a female Akatsuki member. It had never crossed my mind; I had always assumed they were all guys. But hey, I guess it really doesn't matter. A woman could be just as vicious as a man, as Tsunade and Sakura taught me.

_Don't get lost in that soft, feminine voice. _I reminded myself. _Don't be fooled. This is still the Akatsuki._

"Are you refusing to speak? Uchiha-san, did say you were a bit stubborn.'' The woman commented. I still chose not to look at her. I tried to ignore her completely.

''Come now, I need to check your wounds. Make sure you're not going to bleed to death.'' Naruto figured that that might be the closest thing this girl will get to humor.

Slowly, he turned his head to face the person speaking to him. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the young maiden. She had deep purple hair, tied up in a tight bun. Her coat, like all of the Akatsuki, was a dark black with red clouds. And with little light in the room, the crimson clouds seemed to be floating in the dark air.

The girl herself was quite pretty. She reminded me of a flower. Which made me frown, wondering why such a young girl would waste away her beauty on such a thing as this. Why waste such youth and looks for death and violence? But that is the life of a ninja...

"Are you simply going to stare at me?" She asked in an indifferent tone. I made no reply, and merely turned my head back to the ceiling.

''I suppose that's as close to a yes as you'll be willing to give.'' The woman said, more to herself than me. With that she strode across the room on four easy strides.

Now hovering over my bed, my heart began to beat just a bit faster. But was it out of fear or suspense? Would they kill me now? Poison me? What was this girl capable of? All these questions were left unanswered as she placed a hand over my wounded chest.

"It seems your lungs are already beginning to heal. And your ribs. You could have died you know.'' She said, though in an uncaring voice.

_Then why not just kill me now? What was the point in saving me? _

"I need to re-wrap your bandages.'' Came the order. I felt no need to comply and merely laid where I was.

_''Why?'' _I thought, not even realizing that I had said it aloud. My eyes widened as I quickly averted my gaze, not wanting to see the face of the enemy so close.

''So you speak...'' She began. ''And 'why?' That's simple. You're no use to us dead.'' I allowed the smallest, most bitter, smile I could muster rest upon my features.

"You know how fucking tired I am of hearing that?" I muttered. I wasn't sure if she heard, and I didn't really care. But it was true, I was so sick of hearing that phrase.

"Does that mean you tire of the truth?" The woman asked. She lifted up my upper body, which I still couldn't mover, drawing out a hiss from me. With that I glared at my hands as she began to unwrap my previous bandages.

"What the fuck does it matter? Who the hell are you anyway?!'' I growled in anger. What right did she have to ask me such things? What right did she have to talk to me as if I were beneath her.

''I am Konan.'' She answered simply. My eyes widened in shock as I turned up to stare at her. Those eyes reflected nothingness, and she simply focused on dressing my wounds.

''What good is your name to me? What purpose will it serve if I do not live long enough to use that information? Is that why you told me? To mock me?" I spoke with the forlorn in my heart. Have I truly accepted my fate?

"Tell me, child,'' she whispered, ''did you wish to die?" Her words should have taken me aback, but alas they did not. For I had been contemplating that for a while now.

''What do you care?" I spat, my earlier sorrow now changing to rage. ''I'm to die eventually, aren't I? Go ahead, tell me the truth.''

''If you do not care about dying, then why do you wish to know?" Konan questioned. This time, I was taken aback. I didn't have time to retort, as she continued.

''For now, you are to live. Those are Leader-sama's orders. So for now, young jinchuuriki, you have your life." She said, as she finished tightening the gauze around my abdomen and chest.

''And what good is that?" I asked bitterly. I turned to look the woman square in the eye. ''What good does that do me, if my life is to be wasted here? I would rather die for a greater purpose!" At my outburst, something flashed through the girl's eyes. Though it quickly retreated, I just managed to catch a glimpse of something. Emotion.

''Why does it matter? Why the fuck am I even talking to you? What difference will this make?" I whispered to myself, yet silently pleading for some kind of answer. But without a word. Konan turned form my bed and walked towards the door.

It took her less than five seconds to arrive at the door. Her had rested on the handle, then she stopped. Without turning, she gave me not an answer, but a statement.

''You are alive child. For how long, that's anyones guess. But, is it not the same for everyone else?" And with that, she walked out the door, firmly locking it behind. Left to my thoughts, I sank back down onto the bed, and once again stared at the misshapen ceiling.

Well what was I to do now? I had been asleep for mostly two days. And I have had absolutely enough of excessive thinking! And I cannot move from this spot. I'm so dreadfully bored!

_I wonder if it's possible to die from boredom? _I actually smiled at the thought. That would be a way to go, wouldn't it? I fear I'd be made fun of in the afterlife, if I was to pass on in such a away.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling a wave of weariness wash over me. I yawned tiredly before laying my head back against the small pillow. Might as well rest a bit.

Though after my encounter with my 'guest', I was reluctant to let my guard down. So for an hour or so, I simply let my eyes stay shut, while keeping all my other senses alert. After about two hours, I figured it would be safe enough to sleep.

So, I drifted off into a haze until finally after hours I fell into a deep slumber. Until the nightmares come to claim my mind.

* * *

_Konan's pov_

"Konan, you tended to his wounds?" The man standing in the shadows asked. The woman nodded.

''Yes, Leader-sama. He is no longer in critical condition, but will not be able to move for a period of time.''

''Alright.'' Was the only answer she received. She contemplated whether or not to share what was on her mind. Taking a chance, she decided to speak again.

''I believe the boy wishes to die. In fact, he basically told me so.'' Her leader did not appear perturbed by this statement, nor did he really react.

''Is that so? Hmm...What excatly did he say?" Pein asked, in a stoice tone.

"He questions why he lives, when he figures he's to die anyway.'' _He want to end his suffering. _She thought silently.

"Ah, yes. I suppose that makes sense.'' Pein commented. Though, Konan herself didn't know why she brought it up. Perhaps, she simply thought to bring it to her superiors attention.

But, she knew that was not the real reason. It was what the boy had said: ''_What good does that do me, if my life is to be wasted here? I would rather die for a greater purpose!" _The way he'd said those words, ignited a memory in her. It reminded her of her once, now broken, family. Her decaeased friend had spoken with the same passion.

_Yahiko..._The name itself brought upon old memories. The death of him had been so very painful. And it had hurt him even more. Na- Oh, wait. I suppose you're known as that anymore, _Pein, or Leader-sama. _Whatever your name be now, what would you say if I told you of how this boy resembled our old friend?

"Is there anything else you need, Konan?" He asked. I shook my head, implying a no. He nodded silently and returned to whatever he had been previously doing. I, myself, proceeded to continue my usual duties.

Uchiha-san, would be the next to check on the jinchuuriki. Meaning I would not have to check up on him for a few days. So, I pushed the thoughts of the boy away, and went back to my given tasks. Though that night, as I lay in my bed, I couldn't help but compare the child's woeful expression to that of my dead, and living companions.

_Nagato..._

* * *

Well, there you go! Again, sorry it wasn't as long as my other chapters, but I still think it was okay. Tell me what ya' think. I could use the good feedback.

-This was my first time writing in Konan's pov. Sorry if it was a bit OC, but I tried to make it work. Just let me know if I did okay.

-And I'm sorry about the lack of action. But, for right now, Naruto is injured and will be for another chapter or so. Don't worry; I'll make sure there's plenty of action later on.

So...this concludes the fourth chapter. Reviews would be really, really great! The next chapter will feature Uchiha Itachi. Come on, you all know you wanna see him! (Hehe...fangirl moment). See ya' next time!


	5. Escape this Reality

Hey, everybody! Yes, I'm back! So, I hope you're ready for an all new chapter! It's longer than the last one and it features Itachi! You really can't deny it; everyone loves the misunderstood, badass villain. I hope you enjoy!

I apologize in advance for any errors or mistakes. Reviews would be absolutely great! No flames.

Song of the day: Be my Escape by Relient K. If you never heard it, check it out!

Britt: This chapter is gonna be good! I can feel it!

Gaara: Che.

Britt: *glares* You say something, carrot top?!

Gaara: *growls* Do you want to die?

Me: I have a feeling that if we were at Miami beach, or a sandbox, we'd all be dead.

Gaara: No comment.

Britt: Seriously, do you have a speech impediment?

Gaara: *eyes glow with raging fire* Hand. Me. My. Gourd.

Britt: Oh shi-

Naruto: Cut! Cut! No one needs to see this!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara would be killing me right now.

* * *

_When raging love with extreme pain_

_Most cruelly distrains my heart,_

_When that my tears, as floods of rain, _

_Bear witness of my woeful smart;_

_When sighs have wasted so my breath_

_That I lie at the point of death_

_Henry Howard, Earl of Survey, Consolation_

* * *

_Itachi's pov_

It was time again. Time to check up on the little prisoner being held hostage. From the information Konan relayed to me, the boy is fully conscious. I mentally sighed at the thought.

Knowing the boy, he was going to be quite a handfull. The jinchuuriki had always been quick to engage in a fight and the first to yell and scream before an attack.

So, I hoped that he was still too exhausted to lash out. I was the one assigned to bring the kid his first food in almost four days. Nothing special; just some bread, a glass of water, and an apple.

Not the most appetizing meal, but I had to make sure the boy ate. Those were my orders and he intended to follow them. I wasn't quite sure if he would be horribly eager to consume the food, or very reluctant. Either way, he was prepared for both situations.

I was surprised to find the blond sitting up in bed when I opened the door. I hadn't been expecting him to be up so soon. Although his wounds were fatal, the healing powers jinchuuriki had were nothing to sniff at.

I was positive he heard me come in, so I was guessing he chose to ignore my presence.

"Surely you must be hungry. I brought you some food.'' The boy stiffened a little at my comment, but failed to turn around.

''You _need _to eat.'' It came out sounding more a a command that suggestion. And that's just how I wanted it to.

''Go. Away.'' Was his only response. I was just a little surprised. _Somehow I was expecting an insult or a yell._

"You are going to eat. Whether I have to shove it down your throat or not is negotiable.'' I replied evenly.

His head finally turned and our eyes met, onyx to sapphire. He met my cold facade with a harsh glare, his eyes filled with unspoken anger. But he once again stayed silent, content with only giving me a nasty look.

''I'm not hungry.'' Naruto answered, though the Uchiha knew it was a lie. I walked closer to the boy and set the plate down in front of him. Looking him straight in the eye, I ordered: "Eat."

The tone was cool as usual but with threatening undertones. The blond seemed to catch it, but took no heed. Instead, he just as cooly answered: "I'm nauseous.''

"Really? Well, I'm prepared to take that chance. Now eat.'' Naruto scowled at the command.

"And if I don't?" He snarled. I held back a sigh threatening to spill through his lips.

''There are many ways to get food into your system. This is the easiest for _you._'' The boy eyed the food for a moment before locking gazes with me again.

''Is the food poisoned? Is this some sick trick that will undoubtedly send me spiriling into unsanity?" He nearly hissed out the words, as if they disgusted him. Yet, I couldn't help but find the tiniest, almost unnoticeable, notch of hope in those words.

''No. This food is not capable to causing death.'' I answered. Naruto glanced at the food for a good four minutes before hesitantly reaching out for the bread. He took hold of the light substance carefully, as if waiting for it to spontaneously combust. When it didn't he brought the snack up to him mouth and ate it.

Or inhaled it, whichever way you want to put it. The boy ate so fast the food seemed to disappear from sight. I watched carefully how after testing the first piece, Naruto grew less hesitant and simply ate the food without question. When finished with the bread, he moved on to the apple. Taking the first bite carefully, he found that he didn't taste anything different nor did he begin to painfully convulse in a spasm.

So, he munched the rest of it quite quickly, forgetting the chance of an undetectable poison.

"You know, food is much more filling if you eat it slowly.'' I commented dryly. The boy glanced at me, before giving a small shrug.

''Doesn't matter; it's tasteless to me anyway.'' If anything, there was a bit of sadness in those words, Though he tried to hide it, I knew the boy missed the sweet taste of his favorite foods. Maybe next time I'd bring him something better...

_What am I thinking? What does it matter to me?_ My rational mind questioned. That was a fairly good question. Why should I bother to concern myself with such a boy? A boy I hardly knew for that matter.

_It means nothing. It's probably just pity. _I agreed with that thought_. _The Akatsuki had had many prisoners throughout my time here. Most were scum; the lowest of the low. So far down on the evolutionary chain that I wouldn't have minded killing most of them on spot. They had either betrayed us, or stood against us, and I felt no compassion when they were all tortured or put to death.

But, the boy was different. He, unlike all the other creatures they had held captive, was not so low. He was a full-fledged shinobi from one of the famous hidden villages. Not only that, he was far from an adult. And more than any of that, the child couldn't really be blamed for being here. Thought I would never say it aloud to my comrades, I didn't really believe the kid deserved this.

The Yondaime had chosen the newborn on the night of the Kyuubi attack to house the beast. Naruto had no say in the matter and certainly never wanted such a fate. So, although I might never say so to others, I pitied the young ninja. Pitied him. That's as far as my feelings went.

Before I'd realized, the boy finished the apple and had chugged the glass of water. I didn't miss the choked hiss that sprang from his lips as the water hit his most likely sore throat.

"There. Now if I throw up, you assholes can clean it up.'' Naruto said, before turning so that his back faced me. Grabbing the now empty plate, I turned to leave the boy to his thoughts.

''I'll be back to check on you later.'' That was my final word, before leaving the room, locking the door firmly behind me. The last thing I needed was for the boy to escape.

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

Hearing the door close behind me, I released a sigh of relief. Now alone, I also realized my hands were trembling. I cursed under my breath and grasped my wrist in attempt to stop the shaking.

Dammit to hell. Was I that spooked from the little encounter? Why was my heart beating so rapidly? I had managed to keep my composure the whole time while speaking with the Uchiha. Only now, did my fear come to surface.

My body didn't move an inch, as if completely numb. I mentally screamed and yelled to get up, to do anything! But no, I couldn't move! I was frozen! Panic began to set in accompanied by irrational thought.

_Calm down!_I chanted it over and over in my head like a silent prayer. Chanted it over and over, until my body relaxed. And even then I didn't stop. Fianlly, I broke out of the chant and forced myself to think of other things. Anything else!

Konoha. My friends. My teachers. The life I'd left behind. The life I might never see again. What hurt most of all though, was remembering the betaryal they had bestowed upon me. Oh Kami, why?!

Why did this have to happen? To me! Why me?! Have I not suffered enough?! What did I do to deserve this?! I protected them! I fought for them! I cared about them?! Why, why, why, why?!!

_Because you were born. _A malicious voice whispered. I shook my head in frustrated disagreement. No, no, no! I chanted it over and over until my head ached and pounded.

Hot tears stung my eyes, but failed to warm my freezing heart. My blood felt just as bit as cold as the voices of the ANBU whom I remembered so clearly. What had it been, three, four days ago? The terror that had seized my heart at the moment when I realized my own allies were about to kill me, chilled my body to the core.

Choked sobs escaped my lips and burned my throat like the most bitter alcohol. I clenched my eyes shut which sent the tears cascading down my cheeks. I thought that maybe if I closed my eyes I could awake from this nightmare.

A nightmare where my precious people tortured me and left me die in the cold night. Thereby, handing me over to the enemy. Leaving me to contemplate how painful my own death would most likely be. Please, please allow me to wake up!!

No. I would never wake up. Not from reality. That just wasn't possible. It _never ever _would be. I would never wake up to find a different life. Just like I would never wake up to find the seal on my navel removed.

The sun will come up tomorrow. Time will go on, even if the world doesn't. Freaks are always out casted by a prejudice race such as humanity. These are the laws of nature; laws that cannot be changed no matter how much willpower, I, or anyone have.

The sorrow that welled up in my stomach was enough to make me vomit. Was I giving up? Was I truly going down without a fight? _Hell no!_ All those who'd ever believed in me would be ashamed! What the fuck was I doing?

With all the will I had left, I hoisted myself off the bed and charged at the door. All my muscles screamed in protest but I moved foward. I used all the force left in my broken body and punched at the door. The crack was so loud, coming from both my hand and the door. It was made out of stone.

I punched again, this time harder, with all the energy I could muster. Before I knew it, I was beating the wall over and over, not taking a second to rest. My breathing, ragged, my knuckled bleeding, I continued to mercilessly pound away at the rock.

I beat with all my heart, all my being. I wished, hoped, practically begged for the door to free me. All of it was in vein, and I knew it. Still, I punched until my muscles ached, kicked until my legs cramped, and sobbed until my lungs gave out.

All at once, my knees gave out, and I fell to the floor. I didn't land with a _thump _or _thud _not even a _bang. _No, I fell with a whimper. My last almost inaudible cry of pain before my broken body fell to the ground in heap.

There I layed. Not moving, nor speaking, I was still as stone. My sobs became silent and my gasps of air grew even. My breathing relaxed, yet my sore muscles still ached in agony. And the hand I had used to beat the rock was completely numb. Just as I felt now.

When all the anger, pain, and sorrow left; I was left with nothing. Nothing but despair. I layed there breathing in and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. The pattern continued over and over, but why? Why did I breathe?

Without consciousness, nor sanity for that matter, I lifted myself off the cold ground. Every bone in my body creaked, and every bit of muscle protested, but I managed to take a step towards the bed. After the first came the second, and soon after a painstakingly slow three minutes I stod at the edge of the bed.

Finally, I sat on my only source of comfort, causing my body to scream in relief. Though, I wasn't in the best position and would be better off laying down, I dared not move. If I did, I feared I would never gain the strength to get back up again.

Soon my mind drifted back into reality, and thoughts came swirling into my head. _I shouldn't worry. I shouldn't be scared. My friend -- they'll come! They're probably looking for me right now! They'll come...They'll come...!_

A bitter smile graced my face, but there wasn't trace of joy or humor whatsoever. And the smile itself hurt my dry lips. And suddenly, I felt warm tears pierce my skin as they slid from my eyes. A laugh escpaed me; dry and bitter. A laugh of despair, of insanity.

I laughed again, this time sobbing at the same time. I wasn't happy, no was I angry. I wasn't full of rage, nor sorrow. Utter despair filled my lungs with each aching sob and meniacal laugh. Though soon, the carzy laughter ceased and the only things left were my silent sobs.

I had thought all my tears were spent, but I was proven wrong. I sat there, sobbing all my heart's frustrations out. Maybe for hours, maybe days. My sobs continued until my breath became thin and my lungs would allow no more cries to escape.

My chest hurt, my body was in agony, my head was pounding, and my stomach was twisted in such a tight knot that I thought it would burst. And yet, I hadn't felt this relieved in days.

I'd let all my tears, all my fears, and all my anger that had been pent up inside, free. For the first time in a long time, I felt nothing. And it came as such a relief that I almost thought I'd burst into tears again.

''I-I...I'm alive.'' My voice came out hoarse and dry, but I just managed to speak. And I clung to those words as if my life depended on it. I clung to them as if they were the last prayer my desperate soul had.

I was much too tired to sleep. I was in too much pain to move. So, I simply sat there, staring at my hands. One looked normal enough, the other bleeding and numb. Funny, how they were both so different, yet supposedly similar.

I fell into a deep daze, not quite asleep, but surely not fully awake.

* * *

_Itachi's pov_

''Deidara-san, may I ask what you're doing here?'' On my way to see Naruto, I ran into the blond member. To say the least I was a little surprised. Though I hid it well, with my cold attitude.

''Nothing much, un.'' He replied before glancing back at the door. Finding this suspicious, I questioned him further.

''It seems as though you were doing something. Are you somehow interested in our current prisoner?" A smirk lit up the Iwa nin's face, but it was not in fact malicious.

''He's quiet now.'' I raised an elegant eyebrow at the comment. ''I was a bit curious of the boy. So, I decided to have a look, un.'' He stopped here and grinned.

''He was smashing the wall for kami knows how long. Juust kept pounding away at the solid rock. His last desperate attempt at freedom I suppose. He might have failed, but damn, he must have some stamina to keep doing that. Kid probably has bloody knuckled by now.''

It sounded like he respected the kid for doing such a reckless thing. Of coarse, I would expect no less from a bomber.

''How long did he do that for?" Deidara shrugged.

"Don't know, un. Maybe a half an hour or so. He quieted down about ten minutes ago. Haven't heard anything since.'' I nodded, taking a step towards the door.

''Thank you, for the details. I'll take it from here.'' The blond reluctantly nodded, and proceeded to step out of my way. Before leaving, he turned and asked: "What's the kid's name, un?"

I raised an eyebrow at the question. Instead replying with a, ''why do you wanna know?'' or ''what the hell does it matter?'' I merely gave him a look of indifference.

''Uzumaki Naruto.'' The blond grinned, muttering a curt, ''Thanks, un.'' Then he left as swift as he'd come. And without another thought, I opened the stone entrance, leading to the boy himself.

The room was completely dark, and I was only able to make out the grayish outlines of furniture and items. Once my eyes adjusted, I went to the table where a candle had been placed. Using a small amount of chakra, I lighted it using a fire jutsu.

What I saw, wasn't the prettiest sight to be seen. There, sitting unnaturally still, was Naruto. His head was facing down, causing his blond hair to cast a shadow over his face, thereby hiding his features.

Deidara, had apparently been correct, for the boy was sporting a bloody hand. And by the looks of it, he even managed to put a good hole in the wall. I almost wonder that if he would have been able to break through, had he been well enough.

What intrigued me most though, was his lack of speech and movement. The young ninja should have at least made eye contact, or cussed and yelled angrily. But no...He simply sat there, not ignoring me, just not noticing me.

This wasn't right. What could cause such a sudden change of character? Perhaps....

''Enlighten me, young one. How exactly did you receive those fatal wounds?'' I asked abruptly. The words had escaped before I had time to think.

_This is absurd. What does it matter? It's all irrelevant_--... My thought was immediately cut off, when the blond finally looked up. His blue eyes were red and puffy, and old tear tracks stained his countenance. Ah, so maybe that's what he'd been trying too hide.

''Why do you ask?" His voice cracked at the last syllable. He sounded so weak and young. Younger than he already was. But even at such a young age it was clear he was on a whole different level than others his age.

"Mere curiosity.'' I replied in a cool tone. Then, he smiled. A small, bitter smile. And it left me truly perplexed. Usually it was so easy to read people when they smiled, but this time, I had no clue.

There was not a trace of happiness, nor malice hidden in that grin. No playfulness, no sadness -- no nothing. But his eyes, made up for that lack of emotion. For within those eyes, I saw despair and inner turmoil locked within the body of this adolescence.

"Betrayal is a funny thing, ain't it?'' It was clearly a question, but certainly not directed at me. He didn't expect an answer and he didn't want one. So he continued:

''Life can be cruel, ne? But why the fuck am I saying this now? Why after twelve years of life, twelve years of being in control, I break down now?'' His tone was positively bitter if anything. And his unnerving smile remained plastered on his face.

''Why indeed?" I said quietly. I was truly curious now. What caused this boy to break down at such a crucial time? Just _what_ exactly happened to him? For reasons I'll never understand, I wanted to know. I was about to ask again, when he cut me off.

"I'm not that weak...I..I know I'm still useful in some way. I _know _I am; I _have_ to be. So, then why...? Why would they-?" The boy lost his voice and ended with a sound resembling a choked sob.

Bitterness had quickly turned to pain. And now, his tone was absolutely pitiful. That voice....Such a sad, sad sounding voice. Laced with with pain, anger, and sorrow. A voice that sounded just like another voice. Another voice of a suffering youth. The voice of a younger boy as he sobbed over the death of his loved ones and the pain that filled him. Pain that I had caused. Such a horribly familiar voice...

_Sasuke._

As soon as the name popped in my head, I lost it. I had to stop this boy's pain. It was much too familiar. Burying my memories into the deepest depths of my mind, I stared at Naruto who was once again staring downcast.

Slowly, I reached my hand out towards him. Reflexively, he whipped around after sensing my movement. He cringed visibly, as if waiting to be struck. Instead, my hand came to rest upon his blond locks. Utterly confused by the oddly comforting gesture, the youth trembled just a bit.

Finally, he cracked an eye open and then another. Now staring at me with unhindered confusion, and possibly suspicion, Naruto ceased his shaking. Bravely, he opened his mouth as if to speak, then snapped it shut, finding no words.

''Relax. This is for your own benefit. Now...Look at me.'' Naruto, clearly nervous, gathered all his courage and raised his gaze. Black met blue, ebony met cerulean. Eyes they say are the windows to the soul. And for a moment, if either of us really would have tried, we probably would have been able to see into the others soul.

''_Tsukuyomi.'' _Soon his blue irises seemed to expand, when really his pupil had simply grown smaller. A gasp escaped from the boy, before he fell in heap onto the bed. I managed to catch the now unconscious boy and place him into bed properly.

I let out a sigh I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. This would certainly be difficult to explain to Leader-sama, but I'll think of a logical excuse. As for the rest -- let them think what they want. He won't be like this for his entire stay here. Just maybe a few days or so.

"This is my gift to you, Uzumaki Naruto. I give you time to escape your pains and sorrows. You may relish in this world which is only but an illusion, and bask in the comforting lies it provides. You are free to make this illusion your reality, even if only for a little while....''

* * *

Chapter five; done. Chapter six; on its way. Well, I hope you liked it. A bit of a cliffhnager, but I'm actually pretty satisfied with the way I ended it. If you have any questions, leave it in a review.

Oh, and in case I don't update before the holiday, Merry Christmas to all! Or...Happy Hannukah! Or...Happy Kwanza! Actually, let's just go with Happy Holdiays!

Next time! Naruto awakes...only to find himself back in his apartment! But something is very different. Could it all have been a dream?

Oh, and don't forget to press the little button at the bottom! See ya'!


	6. Insanity beats Ignorance

Sup. Newest chapter! Just wanna say thanks to all who reviewed so far and those who will in the future. You people rule! I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. But, I hope you like it!

Reviews would be absolutely great! No flames. It's in Naruto's point of view the whole chapter. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Song of the day: A Beautiful Lie by 30 seconds to mars. Rockin' song.

Britt: Finally, we're back!

Gaara: Yay...

Britt: Ya' know what-!

Me: Hey, don't start!

Naruto: Remember what happened last time?

Britt: *shivers* I had sand in places where sand should never be....

Me: *looks a scarred Britt* *glances at maniacal smirking Gaara* You all do realize we're scarred for life?

Gaara, Naruto, and Britt: Yep.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But I procrastinated on my science project for this so, read and like it!

* * *

_Go, soul, the body's guest,_

_Upon a thankless arrant;_

_Fear not to touch the best;_

_The truth shall be thy warrant._

_Go, since I needs must die,_

_And give the world the lie._

_Sir Walter Ralegh, The Lie_

* * *

Light hit my eyes as the morning sun peeked through the window. The warm rays traveled against the sheet sending warm tingles through my body. I turned my head away form the annoying sun disturbing my slumber and snuggled closer into the pillow.

_W-wait....Light?_

At this revelation, my eyes snapped open. I shot up like a lightning bolt sending the blanket flying off my upper body. Light. I never woke up to light. There was no light in the Akatsuki hideout.

Yet there it was. A large window place on the side of my bed. Like it always used to be. And there was the nightstand next to my bed, with the picture of Team 7 on it. And there was also a half finished liter of milk next to the frame. Yuck, it expired. Ew, man I gotta stop-

"Holy shit!" I yelled aloud. It hit me like a kunai to the head. I _was _in my apartment! _My _apartment! I was back in Konoha!

I leapt out of bed faster than humaly possible. My feet hit the floor with a thud, and the wood felt cool against my bare skin. I grinned happily, for only because I was able to feel the coolness beneath me.

I reached out to touch the picture frame by my bed. There was the same old picture I has looked upon since it was taken. Brushing my finger againt the glass, lightly wiping away a thin layer of dust, I confirmed that it was solid.

Everything in the room was solid. Everything was real. Or so it seemed...There was one way to test. I opened the drawer on my nightstand, in search of something. After a few seconds I found said object; a knife.

I took a deep breath, firmly grasping the knife while holding out my arm. I wouldn't make the cut fatal. I just needed to see. And I think it would have shocked anyone to see how easily I was able to harm myself without a second thought.

I jabbed the sharp edge into my skin, breaking the layer of skin. A shallow would was now present, yet I couldn't help but smile when the blood smeared at the top of the cut.

It hurt. I could feel it. I was indeed alive. And this seemed to be real. Not bothering to clean the small cut, I fell to my knees in a heap. There I sat, kneeling on the floor, laughing and sobbing hysterically.

Relief and happines flooded my being like a tidal wave. I was home! It wasn't real! It had all been a dream; no scracth that, a nightmare. BUt it doesn't matter, it's over now!

A sudden adrenaline rushi filled me, and I felt as though I could run laps around the village. I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes, still chuckling with glee. Before running around like a maniac, I might as well go wash up. Yeah, a nice warm shower sounded nice.

I headed towards the doorway of my room which lead into the-! Wait...Doorway? Since when was there a doorway in my apartment? My house was very small. There was a tiny kitchen, a table and chair, bed beside the window, and a door leading to the single bathroom. So, why in the world were there suddenly walls sprouting out of nowhere?

I sprinted out of the doorway and found myself in _my _apartment, excpet it was certainly different.. For one, it was much lager. There was now a living room with couch and tv. Which was next to the kitchen that was twice it's original size. Plus, another two doors leading to unknown rooms.

Curiosity overtook me, and I headed for on eof them. Cautiously peeking inside, I was relieved to find that it was only my bathroom. What distubed me was that it now contained a double sink, and also larger bath and shower.

_What the hell is going on?_Not expecting an answer from the unoccupied toilet in the corner, I shut the door firmly behind me. Well, might as well check the other. Though I found myself reluctant to twist the doorknob seperating me from the room.

_This is all too good to be true. There's no way this is real. Stop now, and maybe we won't fall into the dark abyss waiting for us on the other side of that damn door!_

Even after telling myself that, I simply couldn't resist. I braced myself for anything that might be lurking behind the wall and threw the door open with a quick swish. What I saw wasn't a monster, demon, or deep chasm. But what I did surprised me more; another bedroom.

A large bed for two, a amour, two bedside table, and furnishings ranging from pictures to plants. This room didn't exist. It never had. None of these things were in my apartment.

Panic swept through me my form knocking to to the ground like a gust of wind. Sorrow painfully gripped my soul as all relief I had felt previously diminished. Indeed this was my apartment. But, it couldn't be real; that's what stung the most.

I was sure that the room would no contort itself into another hellish nightmare and proceed to plunge me into hours and hours of pure terrors. I clenched my eyes shut, hoping to just wake up rather than face the horrors awaiting me.

But the nightmare never came. Something _else _was. A noise coming from outside was what jerked me out of my thoughts. Footsteps. Edging their way closer to my front door. _Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump._ Then it stopped. A light jingling rang through the air. Keys. Soon, the sound of a lock twisting open reached my ears.

Anxiety welled in my stomach while a burning sensation made it's way up my throat. Holding a deep breath, I waited until I heard the creak of the door opening before releasing it. I had anticipated disgusting monsters, demons with cynical grins, or some grotesque creature spewing gore from it's deformed body.

I was prepared for everything -- anything -- expect for what actually came through the door. The sound of shuffling from that of a _human_ came bustling into the kitchen. Items were dropped onto the table with a clunk, as more footsteps echoed through the house.

Finally, whatever- I mean whoever, was here spoke. And the words were not cold, frightening, or even evil in the least. Perhaps that's what made me more nervous. For the voice said, ''Naruto, I'm home! Are you awake, hun?"

It was a woman's voice. A soft, sweet voice laced with care and affection. Every syllable lulled me into a false sense of comfort and every word made me want to run to the her. I caught myself before I could even make a step towards the woman.

I gulped, trying to wet my dry esophagus so that sound might actually escape it. Staggering to my feet in a somewhat awkward manner, I managed to steady myself on two feet. Suddenly feeling very anxious, I stepped out from my hiding spot. I just needed to see what she looked like...

....And she was beautiful. I immediately took back any thoughts of her being a hideous creature lurking within the shadows. Long red hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall of blood. Her pale complexion complented her green eyes quite nicely, with the red tresses framing her face.

She wore a forest green shirt with a casual blue dress overlapping it. She couldn't have been more than in her early thrities, if that. Realizing that I had been mesmerised by the woman, I silently approached her form, which was turned away from me. Gathering all my courage, I spoke to her.

''Um...Hi?" I mentally smacked myself into a wall. That would definately win first prize for stupidest greeting ever. But my self-directed insults were cut off, as soon as the woman turned to me.

Her face lit up in a huge smile upon seeing me. No, that wasn't right. Not many people smiled when they saw me; most scowled. Not her, though. She beamed happily, as though seeing me had been a blessing instead of an omen.

''Oh, you're awake! Good, I just went shopping. Can you help unpack the groceries? By the way, I bought you're favorite instant ramen.'' She said marily, before heading to the kitchen. I stared in awe as she began taking the food from the paper bags and placing them on the table.

''Naruto, could you help with this?" She asked again, gesturing towards the bags. I wasn't sure whether to comply or not but my legs chose for me, choosing not to move at all. Finally, after moments of searching for the right words, I was able to ask what I'd been dying to ask since I saw her.

''Wh-who are you...?" Her face fell a little in confusion, but the small smiled still remained. She walked over towards me and I stumbled back a step, causing her to stare in...concern?

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun? I'm you're mother.'' I gasp aloud as the words hit me with full force.

_Mother? I don't have a mother; I never had a mother. I can't have a mother, otherwise I wouldn't be an orphan._

My ''mother's'' face was now filled with deep concern and worry. Perhaps this was that motherly caring that Sakura had mentioned before? She had always complained how her mom was always on her case. I _didn't_ even have one, and I never complained. Even now,(though there's no way this is real) I can't help but be a little happy I have someone to call me ''son''.

''N-no I...'' Would it all disappear? Would this beautiful relative change into the reality I knew? ''...don't have a mother.'' The words fell from my trembling lips like water droplets.

''What are you talking about? Are you feeling okay?" Her pale hand swept across my forehead, trying to detect a fever. Her blue-green eyes bore into mine with such concern and care, that I couldn't compose an audible reply.

''You don't feel that warm, so you can't be sick. What's wrong?'' My eyes began to grow glossy, and my body trembled with a sudden chill. Searching my thoughts, I begged my mind to provide me with something to say.

''You...you can't...I-I'm an orphan....I d-don't...I...you...'' The words came out in jumbled mess and I struggled to make coherent sounds. "I woke up here at home, but I wasn't home, I had been captured and-!"

My rambling was cut short when arms wrapped around my smaller form in a warm embrace. I stood there completely motionless, as this woman called my mother rubbed soothing circles around my back.

''Oh, Naruto! What are you talking about? Orphan? Did have some horrible nightmare or something?" She questioned hastily.

''N-nightmare? I-I....'' Could it all have been just a dream? Wasn't this the dream? Wasn't this fake?

Or was this the truth? What if it had all been false? My life, my childhood. My friends, my enemies. My captors, my imprisonment. Did any of it happen. Could it...Could it be that this is my real life?

''Yeah...I must have had a really bad dream.'' I said quietly. Okay, so _maybe _this is real. But if not, I might as well try to play along. Slowly, I cautiously touched her arm, as if afraid of being burned. But no such sensation filled my skin when my hand felt the cloth of her sleeve. She _was _solid.

''Poor thing. It must have been horrendous to have you so shaken up.'' She ended the embrace and ruffled my messy blond locks with one of her pale hands. "You look kinda pale. How about you go get some more rest? I'll bring you some food later.''

"I feel fine-'' She shook her head silencing me with a maternal look.

"No, you're going straight to be until you resemble a healthy young boy. I'll take care of the groceries.'' She said and shooed me off towards the bedroom. I reluctantly followed her orders, though I wasn't really used to being told what to do.

I walked back into the room and slowly climbed back into the bed. Sadly, I knew I would be getting no sleep whatsoever. For a while, I just layed there contemplating whether I should belive this or not. An hour(or possibly more) later, my ''mother'' brought in a steaming bowl of food.

But not just any food. Miso ramen. My mouth nearly watered at the glorious cuisine. It felt like forever since I'd had a bowl. She saw my eagerness and smiled, recounting the many times I as a young child had begged me to take her to Ichiraku's. _Just like I did with Iruka-sensei and the old man._

We chatted casually and even laughed when making jokes. I just felt so comfortable around her. More comfortable than I probably should with what might be an illusion. But, I couldn't help it. _She knew I loved ramen. She has memories from when I was a kid. She treats me kindly, makes me food, orders me around, takes care of me....Is that what a ''mother'' does?_

Soon after she left, I had already finished my ramen. After all, I had eagerly scarfed it down my throat like I hadn't eaten in days. Hm, maybe I hadn't. There was really nothing left to do. I was too tired to think, not sleep enough to nap, and too bored to get up. So, I contented myself to just lay there.

I don't know when or how but eventually I must have drifted off to sleep. I awoke a while later to the aroma of cooking coming from beyond my door. I was tempted to get up and see what delicious soon-to-be meal my ''mother'' was cooking, but found myself refraining from doing so.

Surprisingly enough, there were now _two _voices coming from my apartment. My body involuntarily tensed at the realization. _Another voice means another person. But who? Wait...if I supposedly have a ''mother'' does that mean I might have a...?_

As if on cue, the door to my room opened revealing a tall figure there. A figure who seemed like a stranger to me, yet familiar in an odd way. He was taller than the woman, and of course much more muscular and well built.

Hehe...He kinda looked like..._me._ Same blond hair, same blue eyes, and same tan skin. And I could only guess that this man was supposedly something I had yearned for even more so than a mother. A father.

He stood there, a goofy grin plastered on his face, while he observed me as I did him. Though his look was that of partial concern, while mine was of curiosity. He walked closer and sat at the edge of my bed.

''Well, you're looking better. How ya' doing buddy?'' I shrugged, not because I didn't know, more so that I was at a loss for words. I was to believe that this man was my father, which by his looks was somewhat believable.

''Okay, I guess. Just tired...'' I replied. He smiled and reached his hand out. It took all my self-control not to back away and ahove the offending hand away. Instead all I did was wince, as if waiting to be smacked. But, no. The string hand did not strike me, it landed atop my head as the man ruffled my hair.

I blinked, almost dumbfounded. The gesture was clearly supposed to be affectionate. But I wasn't used to such a thing; I was used to hits, beatings, or the occasional stab. The light feeling of his hand running through my blond locks in a caring way just plain confused me.

"You look better. But your mom thinks you need rest, so no training for today. Don't worry though; tomorrow you'll be able to train with your team as usual.'' My team? Team 7? I'm still a part of Team 7! With Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-teme! So, that's still the same. Could it be?

''So, I heard you had a pretty bad nightmare, eh?" He asked suddenly. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed he was still speaking. I nodded as an answer.

''You wanna talk about it?" Okay, this was just freaky. I had nightmares all the time when I was little and no one tried to comfort me afterwards. And I survived. I'd wake up screaming, realize I was in my bed and let relief flood my body. Then I'd realize that I was alone and my life _might _actually be worse than the bad dream, and slowly cry myself to sleep. And I'm fine now....aren't?

''Well...I..'' Why was I hesitating?! Just tell him, ''No, thanks. I'm fine.'' How hard is that? You've kept everything inside 'till now, why let it all go?! To a person who might not even be real no less!

''It was really weird...and scary. But not scary as in monsters, or ghosts, or stuff like that.'' And even though the rational part of my mind ranted how idiotic this was, it wasn't the one controlling my actions. It was the little boy who used to wake up screaming with no parents to comfort him.

So, there I sat, and poured my heart out, telling him about this dream, which I had thought was my life. I told him about the demon sealed within me, and how I was an orphan. I told him how everyone hated me, and how lonely I had been.

I told him how I finally found a precious person and became a ninja. And how I got friends, and the battles we faced. Most of all I told him how even though I had people to protect I was still suffering deep down inside.

And as I poured all my sorrow and fear out that I had held in for so long, my ''father'' listened intently. When I was finally done, I realized I was trembling uncontrollably. Before I could try and cease the shaking, my ''father'' pulled me into a tight embrace much like my ''mother'' had.

''Damn, that was some nightmare. No wonder your shaking. But, you're fine now, 'kay? Everythings fine.'' No. That wasn't true. I wanted to scream at him, tell him everything isn't fine and that he's not real because fate decided a long time ago that I wasn't meant to be happy.

Yet, I couldn't bring myself to. Not now. Because the little boy inside me was still cying out for the love of a parent, real or not. And if he never stopped crying, I probably wouldn't either. So, I clung to the closest thing I'd ever have to a father, and allowed myself to bask in the love I never felt in my childhood.

After a long while, he pulled away, leaving me with a strangely hollow feeling. Gathering my strength, I reminded myself that I was twelve-year-old shinobi that did not cling to others for affection.

"Feel better, now?" He asked, still sitting at the edge of my bed. I nodded, for in truth I really did feel better. It felt so good to get all that off my chest. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I swung me feet off the bed, and slowly stood off. Surprisingly, my legs were pretty steady. My ''father'' also lifted himself off the bed, and stood next to me with another smile gracing his slightly aged face.

''Come on. I bet your mom's done with dinner by now. It smells good.'' I agreed immediately, the aroma was already teasing my starving stomach.

''Yeah, it smells great! I hope it's done already!" I proclaimed excitedly. He laughed at my antics as we entered the hallway.

''So, you gonna be okay?" He asked. Not many have asked me that before. And those who have, were lied to since my answer was always, ''Of course.'' But now for the first time, I think I will be okay.

''Yeah...I'm fine.'' _For now._

* * *

The next day, I awoke to the same room in the same apartment I had been in yesterday. And upon realizing this, I smiled genuinely. I showered and dressed as quick as I could, barely containing my excitement.

And to my joy, when I went to the kitchen there were my _parents. _My father greeted me with a cheerful good morning, while my mother planted a kiss on my forehead. She also asked if I was feeling better, which I replied that I was better than ever.

We ate a delicious breakfast of eggs and sausage, all the while enjoying a casual, yet pleasant, conversation. I learned that apparently my father was an elite jounin and my mother was also a ninja, but rarely received missions.

I left shortly after the meal, heading to the training grounds. To my utter surprise, when I walked along the streets, no one stared at me. Or rather no one stared at me with looks of pure loathing and disgust. A few people waved and greeted me nicely, with no malice at all.

_It can't be. I just can't be! _Yet, I continued walking. No one spat in my direction. No one whispered curses or insults behind my back. And absolutlely no one stared at me with such cold eyes that I got chills from the very look.

When I arrived at are usual meeting spot, I wasn't disappointed. There were my friends; Sasuke and Sakura. Waiting for me and Kakashi to arrive. I was overjoyed, and sprinted over, with a goofy grin gracing my features.

"Oi! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! I'm here!" I called. They turned in my direction instantly upon my arrival.

''Naruto-baka! You were almost as late as sensei!" Sakura yelled. She jabbed me in the arm playfully, as I laughed sheepishly.

''It's about time you arrived dobe.'' Sasuke greeted in his usual tone, though it was slightly less indifferent.

''Yeah, sorry.'' I apologized, still smiling. Suddenly a puff of smoke emitted out of nowhere and there appeared our familiar, masked sensei. Who arrived with a usual: "Yo.''

''Sensei, you're late again!'' Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi's unmasked eye curved into a cresent shape, indicating his smile.

''Eh, sorry about that. You see, there was an old lady that needed help finding her cat-"

"Lies!" Sakura interjected, while Sasuke gave a grunt of aggreement. I smiled fondly at the display. Oh, how I missed these moments.

Training passed by without a hitch, and was quite enjoyable. I got a great workout and had tons of fun! Sakura payed a bit more attention to me, and I even managed to catch Sasuke off guard during spar.

Things were going great!

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in the same bed and house. With a spring in my step I followed the wonderful aroma of food into the kitchen. There was my mother, smiling and wishing me a good day.

I smiled brightly and engaged in a casual morning conversation. She told me that my father left on a mission but should be back in day or so. I was a little disappointed, but I could deal. It felt like I'd gone thirteen years without a father; another day won't kill me.

That day, I met up with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. We all decided to go play some soccer, which was a first. I was never invited anywhere really. We played two one two, Kiba and I against Chouji and Shikamaru.

They had an early lead, but we made a comeback mid-game. At the last minute, I made a goal, deeming us the winners. And as the losers, the two of them had to treat us to barbecue.

The food was just as great as the company. And yes, that was a compliment. These guys were fun to hang out with! We made plans to do something again, depending on mission schedules.

I went home to my mother, and a delicious dinner of fried squid and rice. We talked pleasantly, telling each other about our days. It might have been one of the simplest conversations I've ever had. And one of the best, at that.

* * *

I saw Iruka-sensei outside of the academy today. I rushed over to see him, as if it had been forever sine I saw him. Parents or not, he would always be really important to me.

He waved upon seeing me, gesturing me over for a chat. I didn't hesitate in running up and hugging the kind, slightly stunned, man. In a minute, he returned the embrace, still smiling, but a little confused.

''Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

''Because someday, a strange organization might come and snatch me away.'' I answered.

He looked down at me, completely perplexed, before breaking out into a fit of laughs. I chuckled too; it was contagious. He ruffled my hair lightly in a brotherly gesture.

''You sure say the weirdest things Naruto...'' Iruka joked. I shrugged innocently, replying with: "Well, I get it from you.''

He playfully swiped me over the head, snickering at my attempt to be a smartass.

''Yeah, sure.'' Was his response, before he had to return to his students.

* * *

I was starting to become just a bit curious. If I grew up with my family, wouldn't there be pictures?

I always had some kind of weird liking to pictures. When I was six, I begged Hokage-jiji for a camera. And after many weeks of begging, he finally bestowed one upon me.

Pictures were memories that could never be forgotten. They were like bonds that tied you to that specific person or place. I never had pictures of me when I was younger. Those were times I didn't really want to remember. Who wants a picture of a suffering child?

But I cherished the pictures that I had that reminded me of things precious to me. I always held the picture of Team 7 in high esteem for similar reasons.

So, I was curious to see if my parents had taken any pictures in my childhood. I asked my mother before she headed out on a shopping trip, and she told me there was an album in a cabinet under the T.V.

I found the orange book, with a blue kanji symbol on the front that meant baby. I fingered the spine and cover for a moment before opening to the first page.

There was an abundance of pictures to satisfy my curiosity. There was a picture of my mom holding me in the hospital the day I was born(minus the death and Kyuubi attack). I was small, pudgy, and crying. Like a normal infant; not a demon possessed one.

There was another picture of me lying on my father's stomach, fast asleep. It was kinda cute acctually. On the same page, there was a picture of my dad giving my mom a peck on the lips, while I tugged on her long, red locks.

In one, we were at Ichiraku's and I was apparently exaggerating a story to my dad as my mom entered the shop. In another, there was my dad, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei and I.

But as I looked through the pictures, I felt weird. Somehow I didn't feel a familiar bond with any of these pictures. There was no warm feeling of nostalgia, like when I looked at the picture of the swing or butterfly I took when I was younger. There was no fond memory like when I glanced at the portrait of Team 7.

The only picture I seemed to recognize the tiniest bit, was one taken before I was born. It was a simple picture of Mom when she was pregnant, and Dad's hand over hers on said swollen stomach. For some odd reason....I could have sworn I've seen it before.

To my dismay, other than that one, I couldn't remember any of these pictures. I had no recollection of when or where they were taken. In fact, I can't remember anything aside from these past few days.

With unpleasant thoughts now invading my mind, I closed the book and placed it back the way I found it. _It doesn't matter. Everything's fine._

_You keep telling yourself that. _A cryptic voice replied.

* * *

We were assigned a mission today.

A C-rank, not too troublesome. I thought it would be a good change to get out of the village for a while. My mother gave me some food to take withh and wished me a safe trip. It was nice to have someone to do that.

Sadly, there was nothing to do about my headache. Ever since I looked at the album that cryptic, sarcastic, and asshole-ish in my opinion, voice would not leave me alone. It was always spewing some shit about something, and was really getting on my nerves.

Our team headed out late morning to escort Tashigi Aiko, to her home village located in a nearby country. Apparently, she was the daughter of a diplomat and had been here visiting her aunt. Now, her father requested some ninjas to escort her home ''just in case.'' Which probably meant we were screwed.

_You're screwed to begin with. Just wait..._ I sighed. There that son of a bitch voice again. If it wasn't inside my head, I'd kick its ass!

_Wouldn't you be kicking your own ass, since the voice is inside your head? _A different voice responded. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Great, another one to join the insanity!

The mission went off without a hitch until we crossed the border into Aiko-chan's home country. As expected, we were ambushed by three ninjas. One was chuunin, the other two jonin according to sensei.

Sasuke took care of the jonin with two shuriken and a kick to the ribs. Sensei beat the other by copying his fire jutsu. And I beat the chuunin with three clones, while Sakura guarded our charge.

_That was too easy... _The cryptic one stated.

_Definitely! _The less cynical one agreed. Well, at least they're being productive.

Kakashi seemed to sense the same thing and thought it would be best for us to split up. Sasuke was assigned to stay with Aiko (I think mostly because she had taken a shine to him) and go on ahead. Sakura and I were to bring up the rear and Kakashi would stay between the two pairs.

It started off fine. Sakura and I were both on alert, carefully watching our surroundings. A sound to my left kicked in my reflexes, causing me to throw a kunai in the direction of the noise

There amerged from the bushes, were two jonin. Sakura and I took our positions, blades n both of our hands. One was white-haired, and expressionless, the other menacing and smirking.

The battle didn't take very long. They were fairly skilled, but nothing I really couldn't handle. I took on the menacing one, who seemed eager to spill my blood. And the lucky bastard managed to with a slice to the arm.

I countered by giving him a swift kick to the chest. I was pleased to hear the cracking of bones at the impact. Blood flew from his split lip, yet his smirk remained, disturbingly so.

Determined to wipe the look off his face, I focused my full attention on defeating him. Which was stupid. I _didn't _usually do that. I usually was much more tuned in with my surroundings. But this time, I made the mistake of not worrying about my teammate.

And it was all too late, when I heard the loud shriek of terror from the pink-haired maiden. I turned just in time to see the freshly spilled crimson liquid fly through the air. The world stopped, my breathing stopped, and for a moment I thought the insanity had finally consumed me.

''NO!" I screamed, but did nothing as Sakura's limp body hit the floor with a sickening _thump._ When she didn't rise from the depths of death, I turned to her opponent, whose blade was drenched in warm blood. My friend's blood.

I couldn't move. For some god-damned reason in all the seven hells, my body chose now to freeze. I simply could not tear my gaze away from the still body, with tousled pink locks laying in a pool of vile crimson. I didn't even take notice to the shinobi sneaking up from behind.

_Duck!_For once, I thanked rather than cursed the voice n my subconscious. It alerted me just in time to keep my head from being severed. I glared at my attackers, both of them now facing me. Suddenly though, my vision swirled.

My surroundings changed. The figures twisted and turned until another figure grew out from the maniacal villain. Their clothes changed from beige cloaks to ninja gear. And their faces were now...._ANBU masks?_

It all came back to me now. The attack on that night...The night I was attacked by Konoha ANBU. The two cold-glaring ones and the emotionless one. But that-- That didn't happen! It was all a bad dream!!

_Did you really think it was just a nightmare? You were betrayed._

_Shut up! Shut up! No, no, no!!!_

_Your village hated you, your memories are the proof. Why do you still cling to them? Why do you wish to remain ignorant to their cruelty? Why do you hide your pain?_

_I-...I--! AHHH! _My head went dark before my vision even blurred. The world became red; red like a rose, like my ''mother's'' hair, like Sakura's blood, and like my beastly eyes.

* * *

I awoke on a peaceful bed. My arm was tightly wrapped in a bandage and I regiserted a wound to my gut. Other than that, I felt fine. Physically, at least.

_And what of your teammate? I bet she's not feeling too well._ The voice's bitter sarcasm reminded me of that horrid detail. I sprang out of bed as fast as my legs would allow me and rushed to another room.

I didn't even know where the hell I was, so I suppose I just got lucky. There in the room was Kakasi-sensei speaking to Aiko-chan. Sasuke was sporting some bruises on his face but other than that he was fine. I was briefly relieved until my eyes drifted further.

There, in the bed of white sitting up, was a recovering, _alive,_Sakura. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared awe-struck at my smiling friend who was happily talking with my other raven-haired teammate.

_N-no....It can't be..I-I saw it! He slashed her neck! She was covered in blood! Sakura. Was. Dead._

''Oh, Naruto, I see you're awake.'' Kakashi-sensei greeted.

''We found you both unconscious with the corpses of your opponents. Sakura said she blacked out for a little, so you must have finished them off. Good work.'' Sakura nodded in thanks, and Sasuke merely huffed your approval.

_You don't deserve thanks. You didn't save her. She died; and you let the Kyuubi finish them off in a fit of rage. _A somewhat guilty sounding voice said. I couldn't help but agree.

I wanted, myself, to voice those very same words. But decided to stay tight-lipped about it. For realization finally dawned one me. I now understood what was going one.

The trip home was normal enough, some conversing here and there, laughing at a joke once and a while. My team discussed going out to Ichiraku's to celebrate and I complied without hesitation. My mouth ached to taste the scrumptious noodles, yet I knew I would not be meeting them later as planned.

I returned to my apartment to find that I was the only occupant. The place in which I had found joy and love, now seemed dark and desolate. I dropped my pack at a random spot on the floor, not bothering to put it away properly.

I walked into my bedroom and shut the door softly behind me. Silently, I approached the full-length mirror hanging off the wall. There I came face to face with my reflection.

My hair was still it's blond hue, my eyes still blue as the ocean. My usual orange jumpsuit was in tact and my face unmarred by any scars or scraches. For a while, I simply stared at the perfect lie in front of me.

_So, it was all just a game, ne? What are you going to do now?_

I ignored the question and kept staring blankly at the image before me. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward. Without hesitance or fear I faced the truth coming forth.

"Now, show me the real me.'' I commanded. Nothing happened. I almost thought I was insane, before the image in the mirror suddenly tilted and twisted until it formed a new image.

There, lying on a bed, as the real me. I was still in sleep, my face completely oblivious to the things inside and outside of my mind. I less bandaged than before and was looking better. It made me wonder just how long I'd been here.

''I'm ready to face reality. I'm ready...'' I stated confidently. And I could almost here the cryptic voice's cackling echoing through my psychotic subconscious.

With that said, and my will restored, I shattered the mirror with my fist. The shards flew out in an almost deafening roar as I braced myself through the broken glass...

...and awoke the very next moment. In a bed. Not my bed in Konoha, nor my imaginary one. The bed I had had found myself in when I had awaken in the Akatsuki hideout.

So, I was back. Back to the reality I loathed. But, now I felt just a little more tolerant of the place. Maybe, just maybe, I could survive this world. Illusions were fine, but only for those who are too weak to really live. I've realized that now.

My eyes wide open, I leaned up out of bed, stretching my lazy muscles. It felt like I hadn't moved in days! I concerned getting up, maybe trying my legs out. Or perhaps my captors dropped off some food-

''It's 'bout time you woke up, un.'' The deep, lazy voice did not come from within my head. Indicating the other person in the room. I whipped my head around to find a blond, pony-tailed, blue-eyed, one-eyes for that matter, sitting parallel to me. Wearing the familiar Akatsuki cloak.

So, as one fucked up mess ends, another just begins.

* * *

Finally done! Sorry it took so long to make, but you can see why! My longest chapter ever so far! I never expected it to turn out so long, but I'm not complaining.

7000 thousand words. A new record. *applause* Thanks. Well, if you have any questions, just ask. Don't forget to review!

Next time: Deidara and Naruto meet! Can you say chaos? Or fun? See ya'!


	7. Thanks, I think

Sup, un. New chapter out finally! Sorry for the delay, but school's been hectic among other things. But, since I live on the east coast, we had a major blizzard this past week! It was so bad I got a six day vacation from the hellhole! ...I mean school ...I mean Hell.

Anyway... I noticed how this story has been favorited and alerted a lot. So thanks! Reviews would be really, really great! No flames. I apologize in advance for any mistakes or errors I missed.

Song of the day: All the things she said by T.a.t.u. Great song!

Britt: Ha! I've got you know Gaara!

Gaara: *rolls eyes* What is it now?

Britt: *shines flashlight in redhead's face dramatically* We know it was you!

Naruto: Yeah!

Gaara: Know what-?

Britt: Just come clean, carrot top!

Gaara: What the hell are you-!

Britt: You knew that was MY cookie!

Naruto: Yeah!- Wait, what?

Gaara: *smirks*

Britt: Damn you!

Naruto: ... *looks at me* Should we?

Me: *shakes head* On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will.

* * *

_Say to the court it glows_

_And shines like rotten wood;_

_Say to the church,__ it shows_

_What's good, and doth no good:_

_If church and court reply,_

_Then give them both the lie._

_Sir Walter Ralegh, The Lie_

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

"Took you long enough to wake up, un.'' That had been a major surprise. Turning around to see a blond, one-eyed, Akatsuki member had not been part of my daily routine. If I even had one anymore.

Still...

It was a bit of a shocker. After being trapped in a dream illusion jutsu thing for kami knows how long, the last thing I wanted was another problem to deal with. Guess that was unavoidable. So, I just asked the first thing that came to mind.

''Who the hell are you?" The young man in question smirked.

''Finally got a reaction outta ya', huh.'' His eyes looked me up and down for a moment, as if calculating something. "So, you're Uzumaki Naruto.''

I should've been concerned as to why he knew my name, but wasn't. It was obvious that _everyone _here knew me. And information must travel fast in a small group like this.

''I'm Deidara. Pleasure to meet ya', un.''

"Same here.'' I said, sarcasm definitely evident in my tone. Just to illustrate this, I even held out my hand in a mock greeting. Which caused the man to smirk even more.

"Oh, you don't want to shake _these._" He explained, holding out his hands to emphasize this. I couldn't help but widen my eyes, not being prepared to see mouths on his freakin' hands. Yes, on his freakin' hands.

''Like 'em?" He joked. I shook away the shock, still staring at the potentially dangerous limbs. I glared at the possible threat, glancing from him to the hands. He seemed to notice my sudden alert.

''Relax, kid. I ain't gonna use these against ya'.'' He said, lowering his arms. I became less tense but didn't let my guard down. I mean, that's how I got into this mess, isn't it?

My gaze was still locked on his hands, despite the slim chance of threat. The man, Deidara, seemed to notice and started to look annoyed. Finally, he spoke: "You got something to say, un?''

Still deep in thought, I seemed to think aloud. ''Well...they're not the weirdest thing I've ever seen.'' The older blond blinked. And blinked again before giving a perplexed, "What?"

I, still in a state of mind, answered evenly: "Eyebrows the size of caterpillars... Now that's creepy.'' _Ah, fuzzy brows..._

What broke me out of my fond thoughts, was the cackling coming from beside me. Apparently, after the initial confusion he found the statement quite amusing. After his burst of laughter he looked towards me, still grinning a bit.

''You know, most people laugh at their own jokes.'' I looked up and shrugged, noticing the disappointment at my lack of enthusiasm.

''Most people aren't overjoyed to be prisoners...'' I commented, more bitterly than I intended.

Deidara sighed, his grin hiding from the oncoming conversation. ''I guess there's no helping that, un.'' He said, looking towards me with a unreadable look in his eye.

''I'll admit, I'd be pretty pissed being locked up in here like this. And then being off in some kind of torture dream for five days, un." My ears perked up at the last part.

''Five days, really? Damn...'' He nodded in agreement.

''Yeah, the Uchiha's doing. I asked him about it, but he didn't answer as usual. So, I asked him 'why' and all he said that it was for your own good, or some shit like that. I don't know, un.'' The blond shrugged.

''Uchiha Itachi?" _So that's what that was...._I mused. That jutsu...what was it called? Tsu-...Suki...Tsukyimo? Something like that. Kind of like what he did to Sasuke a while back. That illusion technique thingy. I expected mental or physical torture, but was never expecting that.

_Was I not expecting the jutsu, or not expecting the kindness involved with it? _Wait, kindness? Who said that had anything to do with it? He could have had malicious intentions for all I know!

_Sure, he did. You just don't want to admit that he might have done something good for you._

_I thought I got rid of you!_ I screamed at the mental voice, who seemed to cackle in response.

"Hey...why are you here anyway?" I asked suddenly. The thought just kind of occurred to me and I was still suspicious of the guy.

''Well, I was curious. You're not really what I expected...'' I gave him a look of mixed perplexity and anger.

''What? Did you assume I'd be some kind of ghastly demon?" I spat. That's what all jinchuurikis are mostly seen as I suppose.

''Not exactly,'' he began, choosing his words more carefully. ''You're just..._young._You don't look like some kind of killing machine; you look more like a simple kid, un.''

''Well, you're not what I really expected either.'' I said, ignoring the strange tingling feeling in my chest. ''And, I'm not just a kid. I'm a full-fledged shinobi, a strong one too.'' I proclaimed with pride. This made the blond smirk.

''Really now? Care to prove it, un?" I stared at him imperceptibly, waiting for him to explain.

''When you can move around okay, how 'bout a little spar? A sort of mock fight, I guess.'' My eyes widened with the biggest shock so far. And a feeling suddenly coursed through my veins. Excitement.

"Any time, any place.'' I challenged, smiling all the while. There we were, two smirking blonds, each ready to give it all they got, even if it was only a mock fight. Sadly, my excitement soon faded as a thought dawned on me.

''....if I live that long.'' I said deflated. My eyes had averted, though I could still sense the blonde's slight frown.

He was the enemy; that was a fact. That's why his next words weren't comforting like, ''Thats not true!" or ''You will definitely live long enough!" Because those words didn't mean a damn thing spoken or not.

''So, you don't think you'll last that long, un?'' Is what he really said. I shook my head, unsure of either possibilities really.

''Well, you don't look too sure, un. Just don't come running to me for info, 'cause I don't know a thing as of yet.'' Deidara said, leaving no room for arguement.

''Shouldn't matter to ya' anyway, kid. Life and death should be spontaneous, just like art!'' The art obsessed blond exclaimed. I idly wondered if this art was a true passion of his. If a casual killer such as himself could even harbor a passion other than blood thirst.

''I guess...'' I muttered half-heartedly. The man beside me sighed, before standing from his spot.

"Mah, well whatever, un. Try and stay alive, eh? I still wanna see what you're made of, un. Weak prisoners are so pitiful...'' A light flashed through my eyes for a brief moment but I'm sure he caught it.

"I'm not weak!" I exclaimed, despite my down-in-the-dumps attitude. The blond smirked and nodded, nonchalantly walking towards the door.

"Sure, sure. What ever ya' say, un.'' He mocked. I grew so angry at the taunts that I actually, for some awful insane reason, grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. I fucking threw a pillow at a fucking Akatsuki member! I. Was. Fucking. Dead.

The fluffy item in question, hit the unsuspecting back with an insignificant 'poof.' Still, the man turned around with a scary fire in his eye. I gulped nervously, not able to feel playful anymore. I was still their captive. A stunt like that was all it took for me to be killed.

"I-I uh...'' I stuttered. Great job, dumbass. Show your fear. That will help the situation. A ninja was taught to never show fear, no matter what. I suppose it was some matter of pride. But, fear is fear. There's no getting around it.

Fear was a sign of weakness. A hindrance to life. Fear was a sign of humanity and other emotions like it. Fear was a weapon used by those who can produce it. Fear was caused by weakness, which was caused by emotion, which was caused by love, which was caused by attachment, which was caused by living. Simple as that.

My weakness was that I cared, because I had human emotions, because I loved those precious to me, because I had become attached, all because I wanted to live. That's why I fear for my life right now. I was so fearful that I didn't notice that the threatening glint in his eye was not out for blood.

''Why you little-?!" I braced myself for what would come next. Stabbing? Decapitating? Disintegration? Who knows...

_Just open your eyes._ The voice ordered. Surprisingly, I did what it said and found that I wasn't a puddle on the floor.

''Oi, kid what's your problem?'' The possibly still annoyed shinobi asked. ''I wasn't gonna _kill _ya'. Just whack ya' one over the head, un.'' He said. To illustrate this he bonked me over the head with his fist. It hurt a little but not even close to being fatal.

''Huh?'' I asked dumbly. Well, that was the blond in me. The other seemed to agree, giving me a look that clearly asked 'are you stupid?' Before either of us could elaborate, a third presence in the room anounced themself.

''May I interrupt?" A tone like that of ice came from the doorway. There stood Uchiha Itachi. My eyes widened a fair amount seeing the ominous figure appear from nowhere. I was almost tempted to stand behind the blond, who wasn't quite as scary as the latter.

''Sure thing, Uchiha-san. I was just leaving, un.'' Deidara once again walked towards the door but stopped, after a moment of though, then looked back and said, ''See ya' later, kid.'' And with that he left, leaving me alone with the Uchiha.

Honestly, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to feel scared or awkward. Was he trying to help me before? Or simply seeking to make me suffer? I felt complied to ask, but was hoping he'd start the conversation first. However, that didn't seem to be the case.

''Uh...Hey.'' I greeted. He turned in my general direction but said nothing. I then noticed that he was once again holding a tray of food. My stomach growled impatiently upon seeing the sustenance.

''I brought food, now that you're awake.'' He stated, emotionless as ever. I stared at the tempting tray of bread, water, and some cheese. Wasn't the most extravagant meal I'd ever had but...

''Why was I asleep anyway?" I questioned. No response. ''You used that illusion jutsu thing on me, right? How come?"

''It kept you rather calm for a few days.'' He finally said.

''Yeah, and you could've kept me calm for the rest of my days too. That don't answer the question.'' I spoke boldly for someone in my position.

''I have no obligation to answer.'' _Wow, what a safe answer. _

''Well, I still want an answer, Uchiha.'' _I can perfectly see the clan resemblance. Apparently, all Uchihas are this stubborn and arrogant!_

I sighed. I looked up, meeting the onyx of his stare. I met them with pleading eyes, but along with a determined aura. ''Why? Was it all out of spite? Did I do something wrong?"

Finally, a reaction. I could have sworn that that fierce gaze always aligning his face softened just a little bit.... Nah, probably not. Must have been a trick of the light. Or maybe...

''Why would you asume that? How could you have, when you are a mere prisoner?" He scoffed. A bitter smile cracked its way through my countenance. I chuckled lowly.

"Hmm...I don't know. I'm always doing something _wrong._ Everybody says so...'' _"Can't you do anything right?" Naruto, when are you ever gonna grow up?" "Stay away from my children! You filthy animal!" "You see him there, that boy? He's the monster. No parents to speak of.'' "That's because monsters die alone!"_

"Why do you say that?" A monotone voice asked, breaking me out of my long ago memories. I smirked up at the man who said voice belonged to.

''What's it to you? Humoring the little jinchuuriki?" I laughed. His eyes narrowed, but all else remained the same when he answered with: "Just a harmless inquiry.''

I laughed again at his choice of words. ''Really, now? Ha! It almost sounded as if you really wanted to know. Ah, perhaps I'm just going insane or something like that.'' I mused in a sing-song voice. _Wow. If you're this bitter already, imagine what you'll be like when you're older! _

_I've been wanting to say this since I first heard you inside my damn head. Shut. The. Fuck. Up! _I growled inwardly at the annoying voice.

''I didn't intend to harm you.'' It was after he spoke that I realized the room had been draped with an overbearing silence. And it took another few seconds to realize what he was talking about.

''Then...why? That genjutsu is used in battle...you used it on a lot of others too. So..'' I began, hoping he could fill in the blanks.

''It was a whim...'' He replied, no hint of emotion detectable in that voice. I blinked at the dark figure.

''A whim? Why?" I asked softly. No answer. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. But, why should he have to do so?

''You were...You had a bit of an episode before I looked in on you.'' I nodded solemnly, absently looking at the bandages covering my bruised hands.

''So, what? You pitied me?" I spat out the last word as if it were filth in my mouth. ''That's stupid! I don't need yours, or anyone's pity!'' I exclaimed. Finally, those onyx eyes turned their sights on me.

''Pity? You needn't worry about such a thing. I have none to offer.'' It sounded like a blatant lie. I stared defiantly into those dark, mistly eyes. They suddenly reminded me of the night, blanketing you with silence until you can barely breathe. Then when you least expect it, they flash red with the power to destroy you, and before you realize it you're gone.

''Hey - where are you going?!" I yelled upon seeing him heading towards the door. I don't know why but, I didn't want be left alone without the inforamtion I wanted. Or maybe I simply just didn't want to be left alone.

''I...uh...'' He continued walking again. ''Thank you.'' I said quietly. It just kind of slipped out.

The man stopped dead in his tracks. It was in an almost eerie manner really. It made me nearly wish I could swallow back my words. Too late now, though.

''What?" Itachi rasped out, almost as if he took it in offense. His voice caused the hair on my arm to stand on end, but I ignored it. Gulping deeply, I reapplied my stubborn gaze.

''Don't act like you didn't hear. The last thing I ever wanted to do was thank one of you Akatsuki bastards. But...what you did, for whatever reason...kinda helped me. In a way. So...I'm grateful, I guess.'' There was no other way to put it. If he hadn't brought me into that fake world, I might not have been able to keep a grip on my sanity.

I was trying to read the reaction from Itachi if there was any at all. He simply stood there, back turned towards me. I suppose he really wasn't expecting a gracious attitude towards his actions. Hell, I wasn't either. Still, it was rather odd to see him at a loss for words.

''Tell me...How can you possibly offer forgiveness, for all I've done?" The words were quietly spoken, as if they weren't meant to be heard. But, they were. And what they held was something that even the great Uchiha might have feared - emotion.

''Because..You helped me, even if you didn't intend to. I don't know why but, I always thought that if you're able to forgive someone,'' _"You freak! What have you done? _''maybe they could learn to forgive too.'' _Just like I wanted to be forgiven._ My heart cried.

Itachi said nothing. I felt compelled to break the awful silence, but couldn't bring myself to. That was the closest I'd ever heard to this man sounding almost human. What if I spoke and he returned to that cold shell? No. Why speak and ruin this moment of grace?

''Naruto...'' _I think that's the first time he's used my first name only. _''Just how many people have you forgiven?''

''More than have forgiven me.'' I responded solemnly. Darkness loomed on my countenance, while deep in my thoughts. Why hadn't I been forgiven? I proved my worthiness many times. Some accepted me. Yet most...

''I didn't do it to harm you.'' The older man's voice broke me out of my musing. ''I simply...Allowed some of the suffering to be lifted off your shoulders. You looked as if you were going insane.''

I looked up at him, surprise etched into my features. Was this even real? Or was I already dead? Hit if I'm wrong, but did it just sound like Uchiha - _fucking Uchiha_- Itachi said something slightly kind to me?

And there I sat, gaping at him without a reply. My mind just couldn't seem to come up with anything. I bet I looked stupid right now; that's probably what he's thinking? _"Why did I even bother to help a pitiful idiot such as him?" _Yeah, that's sounds like something he would think. Or Sasuke for that matter.

_Sasuke..._I nearly choked at the mental mention of my friend's name. How could I have forgotten? This was Sasuke's brother! The one he swore revenge on for killing his entire family! How could I even begin to think better of this guy when he was the bastard who practically ruined his childhood!! I mean-

''Uzumaki-san.'' My heart thumped against my ribs and in a rough backlash, slammed back into my chest. I wasn't expecting him to speak again. What was I supposed to do? Yell at him for hurting Sasuke? Call him an insane sociopath for massacring his own family? Maybe, a part of me did want to do that. The rest of me stayed silent.

''Are you in fact, well?'' _That depends on what your definition of well is, buddy. _Perhaps I would be well if that voice ever went away.

''Uh...Yeah, sure.'' I answered. He seemed to nod. Before once again turning towards the door. ''Then good day.'' _Good day, my ass._

I heard the thud of the door slam close and the sound of a lock clicking. Vaguely, I wondered if they placed a seal on the entrance to ensure I don't escape. Probably. That might explain why I feel weaker than usual, even with my injuries. They're most likely suppressing my chakra as well.

So it was no wonder that I felt so tired all of a sudden... I let myself lean back onto the bed, thoughts scattered as I faded off to sleep. I wondered if I'll see that Deidara guy again...Or what Itachi's doing...Or if I'll meet another Akatsuki member soon...

But mostly, I thought about Konoha. The friends I once held dear...The people I longed to accept me...The citizens I fought to protect. All gone... So then, what _did _I have left? What w_as _left of Uzumaki Naruto after such a hurtful betrayal?

I fell asleep thinking about this, but finding no answer. Fatigue swept me away into darkness, where my dreams took over.

* * *

_Itachi's pov_

_Well, that went well. _My mind scoffed. I pushed the thought aside and continued walking down the corridor. But the thoughts of the blond-haired child were consistent, gnawing my conscious to no end.

Why did I help the boy? I barely knew him. Didn't care for him. He was a jinchuuriki. A human sacrifice. Somebody who was fated to suffer and deserved no less. So why? Why would I bother to help - give the slightest hope - to a child whose destiny was so bleak?

Because for the first time in many, many years I, Uchiha Itachi, felt pity for another creature. Pity was something you gained, like respect. It wasn't simply given.

I couldn't pity my clan. Sure I cared for my parents and relatives, but when they chose to rebel against Konoha, they sealed their fate. I couldn't pity the shinobis I've killed. They stood in my way. Every ninja knows the consequences of their position.

I never had an ounce of pity for the prisoners the Akatsuki have kept in the past. Most were their for a reason. If they were foolish enough to act against us, then they deserved to be there.

My younger brother is a different story...Sure, I pitied him in ways. But only because of the pain I caused him. Other than that, my brother was well enough. He was on his way to becoming one of the strongest shinobi of his generation.

I...vaguely remember something from when I was a young boy. There was a tree in our backyard where a bird's nest was perched. One day, one of the baby swallows fell out of the nest. My cousin's cat had wandered into our yard at the time.

You can guess the rest. But I, the seven-year-old I was, couldn't help but feel bad for the small chick. It was too little to defend itself, and it couldn't even fly away! It wasn't the hatching's fault it was born a bird, a cat's favorite snack! And it wasn't the baby's fault that the mother bird was nowhere in sight.

And that, is why I felt the slight pity for the Uzumaki child. When I put him in that jutsu...I saw a glimpse into his past. Only a glimpse, but it was quite graphic. Not that I was unaware of how they treated him inside the village. I just had never seen it from his point of view. From a child's point of view.

_He reached out desperately for the toy bear that had fallen from his grasp. He ignored the pain in his back where the hard stone had hit him. His eyes were wide and full of worry; worry of what was to come if he didn't escape._

_He actually thought he could get away with coming out on his birthday. He really thought that something good might be able to happen to him. Was he wrong? _

_A sharp kick to his legs effectively cut off his balance and sent him tumbling to the ground. The boy yelped in fright and tried to scramble away, but to no avail. The fear in his eyes was vivid now as he continued to try and pick himself up._

_Another hard shoe stepped on him and he felt something painfully snap within his body. Maybe a bone or two? Even so, the boy squirmed and kicked, trying to break free. It was no use. _

_The foot kicked him onto his back and he came face to face with his worse nightmare. People. Hateful people with their cold eyes. eh shuddered at the look of such loathing they gave him._

''_Looks like the freak came out to play.'' One man hissed before kicking him in the side. He cried out in pain. _

_''You've got a lot of nerve, ya' little monster.'' A woman this time. Her voice was full of venom and malice. Then again, most of them were._

_''We 'sould teach 'im a lesso''' Another slurred, a little drunk it seems. Naruto paled at their threats and tried to claw his way from the small mob that surrounded him. Only to be punched back. _

_He yelled when the strong knuckles collided with his stomach. He could have puked if he wasn't so starved. Fear washed over him and sent his body in a panic. It felt like bugs were crawling on his very skin. He wanted to scream, to beg, to live. _

_Instead he laid there. _

_They started to beat him. Rocks and stones hit his skin, causing cuts and rips to his clothing and skin. Some punched and kicked, shattering bones. One stepped on his chest so harshly that it actually ripped a scream from his throat and a sickening crunch from his ribs._

_Tears slipped through his tightly clenched eyes. He didn't want them to see him weak; they disliked him enough. But the six-year-old couldn't help it. It hurt - physically and emotionally. So, he cried out when a foot smashed against his skull, and gasped when a knife pierced his skin._

_Words rang out from the mob's mouths, words that cut the boy like sharp needles. _

_''Freak! Demon!"_

_"You wretched creature! You're better off dead!"_

_''Why do you have to exist?!''_

_"Why must humanity be burdened with your presence?!"  
_

_The words stung worse that the beating and he wished he could cover his ears. Anything to block it all out. Thunder began to boom in the back round. Tiny droplets of water landed on his face. The mob seemed to notice the change in weather. They decided the punishment would end here._

_''You think 'e'll die?" The drunk man asked. _

_''Nah, he always survives somehow. The devil never dies, so they say.'' _

_The child wanted to argue. He wanted to yell, ''I'm not a monster!" at the top of his lungs. But he didn't know who he was. Why was he here? Why was he alive, why did he exist?!_

_He only had one clue. His name. Someone gave him that name at birth. His mother, he supposed. His name was such a precious thing to him. It was what reminded him that he _was _a person, that he _was _real. It reminded him that he wasn't just the wind, he wouldn't fade away._

_Naruto was scared though. Not of ghosts or monsters, or even death. What Naruto was afraid of most was disappearing. No one called him by his name. Barely anyone spoke to him. No one acknowledged him, like he wasn't even there. They only chose to see him, if they were going to beat him. What if one day he simply...disappeared?_

_He was abruptly awoken by his thoughts by a crack of thunder. Then all became silent, except for the pounding of raindrops. It had started pouring. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before._

_The crowd had dispersed. The cold eyes were gone. He could breathe again. So, he tried to get up. Like he did every time this happened. He tried to get home. His entire body ached, but he'd feel better in the morning. Like he always did._

_Naruto then realized that he was weeping. You wouldn't be able to tell in the rain. He made it up to his knees. He stood up uneasily on shaky legs. He stood still for a moment. And for a moment, he was an artist's portrait of suffering, standing there battered and broken with his tattered clothes and tear-stained face._

_He stepped forward with one leg to begin to walk..._

_...only to fall onto the cold ground. _

_Faith alone could not bring him home. And neither would his legs. He would have to remain there. He lifted his pitiful face to search for some kind of shelter. Instead he saw a familiar stuffed toy a few feet away._

_He dragged his bruised form over to the bear and gasped when he saw it. Someone cut his bear open! There was a cut on it's fuzzy face above one button eye and up all the way to the ear. He grabbed the damp bear and jerked it into his arms._

_Hugging it tightly, he whispered, ''I'm sorry. If you didn't belong to me, this wouldn't have happened to you. You deserve a better owner.'' He said with a small smile. It disappeared for a split second when he asked, ''But you'll still stay with me, right?" The bear seemed to nod._

_His smile returned. He found a place to hide in between a trash can and a dumpster. A piece of cardboard shielded him from the downpour, but not entirely. He hugged the bear close to him and began to curl into a little ball, knees against his chest._

_Soft sobs racked his tiny form, but no one could hear through the storm. Who would have listened anyway? A soft tune flowed from the child's mouth._

_''Happy birthday to you...''_

_''Happy birthday to you...''_

_Naruto decided then that his unheard cries, his sad tune, and the sound of the rain: That was the sound of misery. But still, it was better than no sound at all._

Seeing this memory gave him a peek through the window at the jinchuuriki's world. Maybe not all had the exact same experience, but most were treated just as horribly. Saddest part was, at the time of this tragic event the boy didn't even know he was containing the beast.

Also, it was his birthday.

I have seen the faces of dying comrades. The shocked expression my aunt and uncle had when I stabbed them. I've seen countless faces of agony, pain, and horror. But the only two that have really touched me, were my brother's and now this boy's.

There is not way to atone for what I did to Sasuke, I realized that. All I can hope is that he gets his revenge and finds peace in it. Sasuke I will see one day, and maybe then again in the afterlife. By allowing him to take my life with his own power, I can apologize for all I've done.

Perhaps, I can redeem myself with this child as well. I don't know how far his tragedy goes, but maybe I can open the door to have a look. Maybe he'll let me.

I don't know what about this kid just...makes me want to help him. Maybe because he's similar to my brother, or just as bad actually. Either way, from this day on I have a goal. Keep him alive as long as I can, if only to find answers.

Because not only did his memory make me curious of his back round, but there's also another thing that bugs me. A little detail that's been niggling at the back of my mind for quite sometime now.

How exactly did he end up so close to death so close to his village when we abducted him?

A question that I almost didn't want answered. Almost. However, the task at hand is important right now. Leader-sama wished to meet with the boy tomorrow morning. Then, that afternoon, during our meeting we will most likely discuss his fate.

Let's try to make it merciful. And I never thought I'd say that.

* * *

Done! So, did ya' like? Was it a bit dull? Yes? No? Kinda? Sorry 'bout that. Next chapter should be better. I hope.

- The part in italics where Itachi's retelling what he saw in Naruto's memory. That's the continuation of Naruto's dream in the beginning of chapter two.

- Itachi may be a little OC. If you noticed or thought that, sorry! He's really hard to keep in character, while trying to have him show emotion. So...yeah.

Well, I hope you liked! Reviews would be wonderful as always!

Next chapter: Naruto meets Pein! Also, we get another look on how Konoha is doing. And will Akatsuki decide what will happen to our favorite blond? Keep reading, to find out!


	8. God Save us All

Hi! *shield face from flying debris* Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm truly sorry. But you wouldn't believe how much has happened. Got a boyfriend, got dumped. School's over, vacation soon. Sister did stupid shit, broke up with her daughter's dad, is practically disowned; my mom might be going nuts. Oh, and I talked to my dad for the first time in 9 years and found out I have a two-year-old brother. Named Connor!

Yeah...So, I don't know if those are enough excuses but...Sorry. Really, really sorry. I hope you guys are still with me and enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all those who have story alerted and favorited. Reviews would be nice! Please, no flames. Sorry, for any errors I missed.

Song of the day: Give me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin.

Britt: If you waited any longer to update, I would have kicked your ass into next month.

Me: You're one to talk, you procrastinating bag-o-douche!

Gaara: Bag-o-douche? Really.

Naruto: Come on, Gaara, don't be such a slore!

Gaara: What?

Britt: Dude, don't be a fucknutter.

Gaara: *glares* What the hell? Those aren't even words!

Britt, Me & Naruto: Don't stifle our creativity!

Gaara: *shakes head and groans*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

_Tell potentates, they live_

_Acting by others' action,_

_Not loved unless they give,_

_Not strong but by affection:_

_If potentates reply,_

_Give potentates the lie._

_Sir Walter Ralegh, The Lie_

* * *

_Hinata's pov_

I remember when I heard the news. It had been two days ago.

We had just arrived home from a mission. It had been a simple C-rank and went fairly well. Kurenai-sensei suggested we go home and rest up after a job well done. My teammates and I decided to meet up in a few hours.

I went home and reported in to my father right away. I told him our mission was successful and he nodded and expressed his approval. Maybe it wasn't as heart warming and joyous as the approval I secretly craved, but I took it anyway.

Taking a shower was my first priority, to wash the dirt and grime away. It felt good to cleanse away my worries with the lavender scented soap. While scrubbing through my dark locks, I briefly contemplated growing my hair out. It suited my sister well enough.

However, I was a bit scared to do such a thing. I would never admit it to anyone though. My mother had beautiful long hair, same color as mine. My father told me once that I could almost be her reincarnation. He sounded so distant when he said it too...

If I did grow my hair out I'm afraid that every time I look in the mirror I'll see my mother and be reminded of that day. See, that's just more of my cowardice exposed.

Truth is, I didn't want to be afraid. I didn't want to be scared of things like growing my hair out, disobeying my father, or trying new things. I wanted to be brave, bold, and determined. I knew those things were somewhere deep within me. I knew because _he _was the one who brought them out.

Back to the point, I soon emerged from my father and got dressed. After having a small meal with Hanabi and a brief conversation with Neji, I was headed out the door. I didn't have to meet Shino and Kiba for bout another hour. So, I was going to train.

_Train harder. Get stronger._ I chanted it over and over in my head, as I pounded away at the tree. I had to make myself stronger and gain the confidence I so dearly wanted. And it wouldn't just come to me; I had to work hard for it. Like _he _had to.

I couldn't help but stare proudly at the dents I had put in tree. I wrapped my hands in a light bandage so they could heal from the overexherstion. I figured it was time to meet up with Kiba and Shino.

It wasn't a long walk to our favorite spot. Ichiraku's - just as Naruto had said - did have the best ramen in the village. Possibly the country. I silently wondered if I'd see him there. That would be nice, I haven't been able to hang out with him much since the Chuunin exam.

Fate, apparently, had a different plan. A plan that was ready to tear away everything I worked so hard for and crush it. A plan to rip away someone so important to me, someone so strong, someone who didn't deserve anymore hardships in his life-!

...But, I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? I just feel so...distressed.

I was on my way to Ichiraku's when I spotted Kiba and Shino. However, they were not on their way to the randevue as I was. They were standing parallel to Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino in an opening of an alley. My curiosity was piqued upon seeing them there. I had never thought anything was wrong, just odd.

But, as I drew closer, I noticed things. Kiba wasn't being loud or boisterous like usual. Ino wasn't talking at all really, her expression a sad one. Shino's emotions were always hard to read, but somehow, I think there would be a pitiful look behind his shades and collar. Chouji wasn't muching on _anything. _I thought that was impossible. Shikamaru hadn't said 'troublesome' once.

They were all simply standing there. I could see their lips moving softly, Shikamaru's mostly. Other than that, barely any movement at all. What could have made them so solemn? They were acting as if the were attending a funeral!

...And that thought is what sent me running.

I arrived next to Shino, panting slightly. Ino, Kiba, and Chouji's heads snapped up at hearing my footsteps. Shino turned to me, but said nothing. Nothing unusual about that, but a greeting would have done wonders for my nerves. Shikamaru didn't even look at me. Bad sign.

''W-what's wrong?" _Dammit._ I inwardly cursed. I hadn't meant for there to be a stutter in my voice. Somehow, it just seemed to slip out.

No answer yet. Ino, my friend, turned to me and opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it. Her sky blue eyes slightly dimmed. Chouji put a hand on her shoulder and Shikamaru still looked deep in thought. I looked at my teammates, eyes pleading.

Kiba let out a shaky breath and shrugged, at a loss. That, or, he just couldn't find the words. Shino seemed to be my savior today. He let out an almost silent sigh, before looking me in the eyes, through his shades.

"Hinata-san...Something has..._happened._'' He explained, choosing his words carefully. I was still confused, silently urging him to continue. Why? Why was my heart beating much faster now?

''You know Uzumaki Naruto?'' _No. No. Kami, please no! _''Team 10 just informed us of his disappearance. Seems he's been missing for over a week, almost two. His whereabouts are unknown.''

My heart could have broken at those very words themselves. The graveness in my friend's voice added to the pain, proving that this was no lie. Naruto was missing. Missing! Gone! Gone before my very eyes!

''A-are there n-no clues?" I choked out, not even recognizing the fear in my quiet words. I now really, really wish I hadn't asked.

''Ino and I found a large amount of blood in the forest.'' Shikamaru's voice came from nowhere, startling Ino beside him as well as myself. ''They tested it...It was confirmed to be Naruto's.''

I was wrong. I thought before was the moment I dreaded the most. This moment surpasses by far. At least, before I had hope. Now...Now my mind was imagining all the possibilities of what happened to him.

_Kami, he been missing for how long? A week; more? I haven't talked to him, barely seen him in almost a month. Didn't get to say goodbye. But, could he be alright, somehow? Yes, Naruto's strong, so strong! But-but the blood! Oh Kami, all that blood! No body, no evidence, just blood! Lot's and lot's of blood!_

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't stay. There faces full of sadness, like they have already given up. I barely registered my teammates comforting comments, Ino's sympathetic stare, Chouji's condolences. Shikamaru just stood there.

''I don't think he's dead.'' His voice was so quiet, I almost didn't know who said it. All eyes turned on the young genius who was concentraing at the groung beneath their feet. His face was a devoid of most, almost all, emotion. He was calm collected, yet sad.

His words, though... He said _dead. _No, I couldn't take it. I couldn't bare to hear that word. So, I ran. I ignored the yells behind me, I ignored the calls that yelled towards me, and I just ran. Just like I watched him do once.

He, he always had it rough. He was always running from something someone. And no one ever called for him to stop, or come back. Hardly anyone called for him at all. And sometimes, when I remember those moments, I wish I would have raised my voice and called out to him. But I didn't.

He was like a puddle back then. Fascinating to watch. To see the ripples that form at the surface showing his struggle. To see how it grows due to his strife. To see people cast stones at the puddle for reasons unknown, watch as the ripples disappear and see the puddle heal itself afterwards.

But, he was a puddle, and I was too nervous to ever step in. Because everyone older than you that you trust- like your parents, your teachers, your cousins, all lead you away from the puddle. They tell you it's dangerous, worthless. Yet the puddle fascinates you and you continue to watch it curiously. And even though you grow quite fond of it, you still can't work up the courage to step in.

Because, you don't know how deep this puddle really is and you're scared of getting your feet wet. You really don't know what lies beneath the surface, you don't know how broken the bottom of that puddle could be. But you're content with simply watching the surface ripple then repair, and you think the puddle is invincible.

Naruto is like a puddle, except he's not invincible. He wasn't back then either.

Back then, I really didn't notice him at first. He just...didn't seem to stand out. Then, tragedy struck; I lost my mother. The gap she left was obvious and painful. My father mourned silently, burying himself in his clan leadership and training. My sister and I were ignored for we stirred up too many memories.

My sister was so young. She was no more than one or two when it happened. She was cared for mostly by my aunts and older cousins who often attempted to comfort me as well. But I was inconsolable, and though I appreciated the effort, I became distant.

So, I became quieter. I didn't run around with my peers as much. I didn't chat away during class at the academy. Instead, I watched and listened. That's when I started to notice him. The young blond who was always messing up. Always getting yelled at, laughed at. Once, he made a fool out of himself and the whole class was laughing while our sensei yelled at him.

I felt bad for him. Wouldn't blam him if he ran away, sulked, or even cried. But, miraculously, no. No, he stood proudly, glared at the class and said: ''You just wait! One day, I'll be the hokage!'' I was in one word: amazed.

If it had been me, it would have just been one more blow to my self-esteem. To him, it was a challenge. I soon got...curious to who he was. Paid attention more when he was mentioned in class. Uzumaki Naruto. I knew there weren't any other Uzumaki's in the village. And I never saw a parent at the inauguration ceremony. I found that he was not only motherless - like me - but had no family whatsoever.

I started to watch him more and noted more odd traits he had.

He always did everything alone. He never asked for help, but no one ever offered either. I had a sickening feeling deep down that if he ever did ask that no one would listen anyway. Maybe he was just a loner, is what I thought.

But, no. He most certainly was not the loner type. He was loud, energetic, and most of all bold. He yelled back at the teachers and argued with anybody. He wanted the attention, good or bad. Everyone else just thought he was acting out or that he didn't care. Couldn't they see ehat I saw?

I watched him train so hard, so vigorously. As if he was so desperate for the strength he needed to be recognized. Truth be told, I never knew what his motivation really was. All I saw was a brave, strong boy who seemed everything I wanted to be.

But as I said, I nearly watched, never going below the surface. I was still too afraid of getting my feet wet. I didn't really notice that he didn't have any friends. Why wouldn't anyone want to be his friend? I sure as hell did, if I could have worked up the nerve to speak to him.

Somehow, some way, the blond made his way into my heart. And it helped ease the pain and fill the hole left behind by my mother's absence. I just...wish I could have done the same for him.

_But you didn't! You were too weak, too scared! And now he's gone!_

I didn't even bother to acknowledge the moisture running down my cheeks. I was crying, yes. I didn't care though; I just kept running. I would run into oblivion if I could. But I'd have to settle for a secluded area where I could let out all my frustrations.

Not everyone might be feeling this as keenly as myself. That's only because I had deep feelings for Naruto. It's just as Budha says: _The cause of suffering is attachment. _

At first, I saw Naruto as a hero. That gradually became a crush. And for a few years, I had a deep infatuation with him. I loved him. Still do. Just not in the same way. Sure; he was my first love. But I've come to realize that I'm not _in_love with him. He's everything I aspire to be and more; an amazing friend. I don't doubt he would be a devoted lover as well, but...I just don't foresee us ever being together like that.

Of course, that doesn't make the pain I feel right now any less. I feel like I've lost him and I don't even know if he's dead. Don't know if he's cold. Scared- wait, no. No, he wouldn't be scared. Because Naruto has always been strong, much stronger than me.

_A-and I...I have to be strong for him too! _My mind was right. I...I couldn't give up hope! If it were me or anyone else, Naruto would never stop believing! I know he's alive somewhere... Maybe that's what Shikamaru thought too.

At the thought of my lazy peer, I realized that I had stopped running. I blinked a few times through blurry vision. Wiping the rest of my tears, I sniffed a little before regaining my eyesight. Where exactly had my legs carried me in my emotional state?

The woods. Outside of the village. Well, barely. I wasn't far-! ...at all.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. Nothing at first glance. But if you look past the shrubs and bushes you could see a faint color blotched into the ground. Very faint. My keen eyesight however detected...red.

I walked over to the spot, my movements almost robotic. I was no longer a distressed, young girl. I was in investigative shinobi mode. I activated my Byakugan immediately and observed my surroundings.

_There...I knew it! Blood. There had been blood. A lot of it._ I ignored the nausea that welled in my stomach at this thought._ Looks like it was already cleaned up and investigated. There's still some traces of it left, though... _

This is where it happened... Ironic how this is the spot where my feet led me. But surely not a coincidence. No, fate brought me here for a reason. There must be something I can find, something I can do!

I searched the ground for more evidence. A few blotches of dried blood here and there. In a very painstaking manner, I carefully chipped away some of the soil with the blood on it and placed it in my pocket. Using my ever-so-useful kekkai genkei, I spotted a glint of metal, possibly a shard of some type of weapon. I tucked that away too, just in case it was evidence.

_No more weeping... No more sitting around like a pathetic wimp. I worked to get this strong. I'm strong enough now, to protect those I care about. I won't be a burden; I'm going to help!_

I deactivated me Byakugan. The spot had already been thoroughly investigated; there couldn't be much left. Though, I might be able to use the shard or blood. Not on my own of course. I was going to need help of some sort.

_Is it all worthless? How do I know he's even alive? Naruto... Give me a sign. Please..._

The wind shifted, blowing more sharply against my skin, gracing my dark strands of hair. The breeze became so strong it blew the leaves through the air and ruffles the bottom of shrubs and bushes. And light-...?

Light? Under a bush? I ran over swiftly and was startled at my find. Naruto's treasured headband. The one he wore so proudly and flaunted whenever someone questioned his worthiness. He deserved to wear this.

_And he will. This_ is _a sign that he's alive. Naruto, I swear if it's the last thing I do..._

I looked determinedly towards the sky. The sunlight was trickling through the canopy of tree and resting upon the forest floor. Gripping the cool metal in my hand, so hard it drew blood; the red substance trickling onto the symbol ingraved on it. This was my Oath of Blood.

_...I will return this to you._

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

A gentle knock came at the door. It was the first noise I'd heard in hours. It was so dreadfully boring being a prisoner. Maybe that's how they killed you. Kakashi-sensei said you can't die of boredom, but I must disagree.

Without another knock - or wait for invitation - a person entered. Konan this time. He was beginning to keep a mental list now. There were nine members of Akatsuki. Orochimaru left a while ago. There was Itachi of course, and he knew he had a partner - Kisame - who he'd met while searching for Tsunade. Then, he met Konan and Deidara. That left four unknown members; one of which was their leader.

Whom he would be meeting today. Oh joy.

''Well, you look better...'' Konan began, ''but still dreadful.'' She deadpanned. I rolled my eyes and muttered a ''thanks'' under my breath.

''It's time you take a real shower. I will be escorting you from this room to the showers. However...'' I inwardly sighed. Explanation/warning alert.

''There is only one exit to this hideout. If you were to actually think of heading for it, there is a seal on the door. But you would not, because there are seven elite ninja besides myself in the area who you are bound to run into. Who, will not be responsible for more of your wounds if you chose to attempt escape. Understood?''

This time, I really did sigh. I almost wanted to laugh. ''I'm not stupid. No chance of escape. I don't know where the hell I am, I'm still healing, and don't stand a chance against you guys. I tried to get out. Didn't work. So, I'm not gonna make a run for it, so let's get this over with 'cause I think I'm starting to stink.''

I could have sworn I saw a ghost of a smile appear on that blank face. But, it quickly diminished. I idly wondered if I could make a real smile appear on her face. She gestured for me to follow her and I inwardly took a deep breath. Or maybe it was a sigh of relief. Relief and anxiety; that's what was twisting in the pit of my stomach.

Because once I stepped out this door and saw the outside world again, I know I'll want to live.

And I was willing to take that chance. 'Cause I missed it. I was truly an energetic person at heart. I wanted to feel the warm sulight or the cool breeze as I ran through the green grass and passed the tall trees. I'd give a lot to see that sight again.

_You're just walking out a door moron! It's not like we're crossing dimensions!_

Suddenly, I found myself falling forward. My swift - slightly wounded - reflexes kicked in quickly, so that my fall became a slight stumble. I looked back eyes wide, angry reaction at the ready. ''What the hell, Kiba-!'' I cut myself off abruptly, stunned by my own words. I hadn't meant to say his name, but I was so used to...

_Used to..._

I shook my head, abandoning my stupor. I looked back to find the blue-haired woman staring at me a bit oddly. Calmly, she stated, ''My name is Konan. Are you confused?''

I glared childishly. ''No, I'm not an idiot! It's just...it's nothing. Anyway, let's just- hey!'' Before I could even finish my pointless rant she turned the corner and began walking. I hated when people did that. Nonetheless, I followed, grumbling foul curses under my breath.

The walls were all similar to my room; no variety really. Just rock that looked like it had been lazily carved out to form endless halls and rooms. Or maybe this was formed naturally by an old underground river. Iruka-sensei told us about stuff like that back in the academy. I also remember him telling us about how enemy ninja's would fill their hideouts with countless traps and halls that led nowhere to disorient and or kill the intruders.

''Uh...Konan-san?'' I asked. She nodded in acknowledgement. ''Is this hideout place filled with traps, like ya' know...paper bombs, floors that open into shards of bamboo, shuriken that fire from walls, ect...?''

''This place is deep underground in a secluded area in the Whirlpool Country. Therefore, we have no need for such traps; and, if any intruder actually managed to get in, they would be killed by whomever was closest. So, to answer your question, no.'' She explained monotonously.

I muttered a light thanks under my breath. So, no trap. That's good, I guess. Still, I was a bit unnerved about wandering in unknown surroundings when escape was in no way possible, so I intended to try and memorize the path we were taking. But through all the twists and truns, lefts and right, and no difference whatsoever in the scenery, I found it fairly difficult.

I was jolted when the figure in front of me took a sharp turn and then suddenly stopped. I - who was of course not aware of this layout - was not prepared and collided with the woman in front of me. Falling back, my ass hit the floor with a slight _thump _along with a hiss from irritating my sore body.

Feeling like an idiot, I grumbled aloud and tried to shake it off. Some thing never change, I thought sourly. As I was about to hoist myself off the ground, an appendage appeared before my face. A hand. The pale extension had seemingly appeared from the inside of a concealed cloak and had revealed itself in an apparent act of kindness.

I stared at the hand numbly for a moment, a deep sense of longing and bitterness coming out of nowhere and lodging itself in my throat. Before my mind could catch up with me, I latched onto the hand and allowed the surprisingly string female to assist me.

''Thank you.'' I said quietly - no sarcasm evident - and swallowed the vile rising at the edge of my throat. An uncharacteristic show of kindness. Way to throw me off.

I wanted to brush it off. Tell myself it was just a misleading act of pity or mock, but I couldn't escape the warmth it gave me in the pit of my stomach. I shook my head tiredly and decided to just ignore the warmth, since it wouldn't last long anyway.

''Behind that door, you'll find the showers and soap and such. Afterwards, you are going to see Leader-sama. I'll leave you to it.'' Without another word, she turned and left. I waited until her soft footsteps faded and the space was consumed by the awkward silence. I smiled sheepishly to no one in particular, not even my lone self.

Twisting the door knob, I walked in almost mechanically. Shockingly, it was actually tiled like regular showers. _Someone must have had a shopping spree. _I thought with a wicked grin. Strangely, it reminded me of a prison shower. 'Cept it was thankfully, not as open. I supposed that was mostly due to the female member. Or females for that matter. I haven't met all of them yet.

I walked over to the metallic stall in the very back corner. I removed my clothes in a heap outside the door. Warily, I stepped into the shower, not even bothering to remove my bandages. I hissed loudly when the warm water hit my skin but it felt good to wash away the grime of dirt and blood. The bandages became uncomfortable and soggy, some falling wetly from the pressure of the water.

Will this water wash away the scars? The sins? The feeling of being incredibly worthless and helpless, stuck; trapped. Between two worlds, one of depression and no hope, but also no pain and suffering. And another fill with agony and despair but also faith and love. Which one was worth it more? Should I sink into the dark abyss and never feel loneliness among the dead?

Mind still between two dimensions, I numbly reached for the soap and rubbed the suds around my broken body. Everything that the isolation of that prison of a room had preserved me in seemed to crumble the moment I stepped outside it into the living world. And only now did it start to seep in.

I was destroyed; defeated. By my very own allies. They very village I strived to lead took me down. I was supposed to die, but was saved by our enemies. So, where did that leave me? Was I a rogue now? Where was my home...?

_What would I know about home? _I thought with sudden rage and despair. What would an orphan freak know what a home was? How would I know what warmth from a parent, happiness of a sibling, or even pride of a father would feel like? How could the lonely jinchuuriki know about love? It's not he has feelings, right? It's not like he cries when he's sad, trembles when he's scared, or loves when he cares? Why would the monster wonder what a family was?

Let's just kill him, and send him away! I mean, who needs a hokage like that? One whose weak, pathetic, and above all; worthless! Bury the moster six feet- no, ten feet deep! Let him suffer in the pits of hell with his demon brethren, eh? Who cares? Who cares?

''...nobody...'' I croaked, voice a mixture of anger and sad understanding. It was the voice of a defeated man. Boy, I must be a sight, huh? Bruised, kicked around and just trying to wash away the shame from my scarred body. Ha. What a sight...

I shut the water off wordlessly and winced at the slow burning ache in all my muscles. But the ache meant that I was healing. That was something, at least. Dressing was going to hurt like a bitch, but hey? I've had worse, I'm sure.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, it took just a second to realize it was _my_ reflection. But no, this can't be me. I am a monster, a freak of nature. I'm supposed to be ugly and disgusting beyond all belief. Maybe I...am?

Is this who I am? This boy with blond, spiky hair and bright blue eyes? Slightly tanned skin and odd whisker marks? Was this the face that came to mind when people thought of ''knuckle-headed?'' Or ''monster child?'' Or maybe ''nobody?'' But _whose_ face was this? I have no parents to resemble. I no longer have a home to return. So, who does that make me?

''I _am _Uzumaki Naruto.'' The reflection said, as the words flew from my lips. And the blond boy looked back at me with such a fierce fire in his eyes, which I hadn't felt in my own for a long time.

It was a fire that burned immensely and said ''_fuck the village and whatever anyone thinks. You_ are _Uzumaki Naruto. They strip you of your rank, your life, and maybe even your purpose; but they can never take away your name.''_

And for the first time not only since I left that cursed room - but since I awoke in captivity - I feel a will of fire burning within my being. So go ahead Konoha, Akatsuki, or even Kami himself; kill me if you wish. But on that gravestone that marks my burial, it'll spell Uzumaki Naruto even if I have to write it in blood myself.

* * *

Lost in a villanous hideout. Wonderful.

Where the hell was I supposed to go? Konan said I was supposed to meet with their leader or something. However, she failed to give me directions to said meeting place. So, when I was finished showering and dressed once again, where was I to go? Hell if I knew. But, that's never stopped me before.

So I left, and began my trek or Kami-knows-where.

Hello, and welcome to Tour Guide Ninja, I thought dryly. I'm your guide, trained to kill in over a hundred ways! On our left, we have a misshapen stone wall of some sort! And on the right we have the same! Oh, and if you look above you'll find that we're underground! And...that's about it! Thank you, I hope you've enjoyed out fruitless tour of a sociopaths society's natura-

_Omphh!_

As a shinobi, I've collided with many things in my work. This particular collision reminded me of sneaking around enemy territory, then turning only to smack right into a hard, brick wall! Only, this was no wall, instead a human(I think). I thank whatever kami left, that I didn't fall back on my ass this time. I only stumbled back roughly with a wince, but managed to catch myself at the last minute.

It took me two seconds to recognize the ominous black coat with red clouds. It took three seconds for me to tell myself to shut the hell up, this guy is dangerous. Sadly, it only took one and a half seconds to run my big, fat mouth.

''Watch it, asshole.'' I muttered angrily. Just barely after the last syllables left my lips, a strong hand grasped my neck and holy hell; _tight_! A choked sound escaped my airway before the hand immediately loosened so that I could breath, but it still lingered firmly, warningly.

''Watch what you say, fucking punk!'' He barked and I opened my eyes to get a good look at the guy. Yes, it was a guy. He held my feet off the ground with one arm so we were almost at eye level, but he still remained intimidating as hell.

Tall, strong as shit, and wearing the distinct Akatsuki dress code. Except now that I see, his is more opened around the collar displaying a headband tied around his neck like a choker. It was a strange symbol that I had never seen, but heard of. Yugakure, Sensei called it, the Village Hidden in the Steam.

"Sorry, man." I mumbled and felt sudden pride that I didn't even stutter. He eyed me suspiciously - I think - or maybe it was calculating. But it wasn't analytical like Shikamaru or Sasuke's stare; it more so reminded me of the look I gave new food before cautiously poking it with my fork.

''Hey...'' He drawled, looking me straight in the eye, ''you must be that fucking kid hanging around...Uh...What the fuck was your name? That Deidara bastard mentioned it...'' He thought aloud, seemingly racking his brain.

_What an articulate fellow_, I thought sarcastically.

''Uzumaki...Naruto,'' I stated as clear as one could with a hand wrapped around his throat. Clarity sprung to his face instantly, and he snapped his fingers with the only free hand.

''That's it!'' He exclaimed. ''The fucking Konoha brat!'' He eyed me up and down once more for good measure. ''Geez, you are fucking young...'' He said, finally setting me down and relinquishing his grip on my collar.

''I'm thirteen. I'm sure you were killing puppies or attacking villages by then.'' I retorted, rubbing the spot where he nearly squished me like toothpaste.

Shockingly, instead of killing me, he bellowed a laugh and smirked down at my confused face. ''As I said before ya' little shit, ya' better watch what ya' say. But you're much more wily than most prisoners!'' He stopped short, and scratched his oddly colored hair thoughtfully.

''Why are you wandering 'round here?'' He asked. I sent him somewhat of a glare, and realized that I really did no longer fear death and could take my chances.

''Getting lost in this shitty place.'' I grumbled. ''This Konan girl, told me I was supposed to meet me this 'Leader-sama' after I got a shower, but I have no freakin' clue where to go or what I'm really doing for that matter.'' I explained, very annoyed. I nearly groaned in irritation. What the hell was I doing?

''Oh.'' Was all he said. I nearly sighed heavily in agitation, but caught myself. ''Come on, little shit.''

I froze. _What?_ ''Huh?''

He turned around and started walking, only saying, ''Well, I'd better take you to Leader-sama if that's where you're 'posed to go. So, get your ass movin' and keep up.'' He yelled. I blinked. Considered my options. Realized I had none. Inwardly shrugged, and thanked Kami once again that through this whole encounter I did not piss my pants.

Took care of that in the shower.

''So...who are you?'' The words sprung from my mouth before I could even berate myself. Curiosity killed the fox, I suppose. Surprisingly, he didn't seem all that bothered by the question.

''Hidan.'' He answered. ''Former ninja of Yugakure, and present Jashin.'' _Hidan_ said. My brow furrowed.

''What's a Jashin?'' I asked and almost again cursed myself for my curiosity. Eh, what are you gonna do?

''What's a Jashin? What the hell did they teach you at your fucking school? Damn Konoha and their narrow-minded fuckers who teach!'' He accused abruptly. I didn't know whether to be taken aback or laugh.

Before I could muster a retort, he continued, ''Jashin is my religion and my god. Unlike Buddhism or Shinto, Jashin teaches true values(ha), and anything less than reeking well-deserved havoc and death in battle is considered a sin.'' Hidan answered, if not maybe a hint of pride in his voice.

_That explains so much...yet so little...of what I could have lived the whole rest of my life without knowing, Hidan. _

''Hmm. Nope, they never taught us that. Though, they really didn't teach of religion in school.'' I shrugged, trying to sound casual. The Jashin 'hmped' as if he expected no less.

''Probably stupid temples or some shit, where you learn about 'Kami-sama' and shit like that, right?'' He grumbled.

''Well...I don't know, really.'' He glanced at me. I felt suddenly nervous under his gaze. ''N-not that I don't respect religion or nothin'. I...think I believe in just about any god that's out there. But see, I wasn't allowed at the temple or church. If I wanted to, I'd have to go after hours or sneak in or something...'' I tried to explain.

I turned away from his gaze, unwavering eyes unnerving me. Crap, did I insult his way of life or something? Religion seems big in this guys book so if I offended him or- ''That's a fucking load of shit.''

My eyes could have quite comically bounced off the wall of they got any wider, and I was surprised my legs still managed to move on their own without my brain helping whatsoever. Cautiously, I looked over at him and offered a confused, ''Huh?''

His lips were curled up in an angry snarl that I had seen on many faces throughout my life. I almost expected being hit or something, 'cause that's what usually comes next. But this time...it.._wasn't _directed at me?

''Assholes over in Konoha don't know who the fuck they are.'' I nearly choked on my tongue. Stupid mind, never around when I need it! ''In my cult, anyone willing to spread chaos and death was taken in with open arms by Jashin. No matter what race, or clan back round. Hell, having a demon sealed inside you should get you extra points in the eyes of any god!'' Hidan ranted.

A disbelieving snort left my mouth. ''How do you figure that?''

Those eyes were looking at me again. And it wasn't an 'are-you-stupid' look, or 'you're-such-kid-' or even 'you-disgust-me'. It was...serious. ''I don't know what you've been taught about religion, but I'll tell you something.'' Hidan said quietly.

''I thought gods existed to watch over people, not to judge. They're not supposed to like one better than another or be biased.'' Here, he shrugged. ''People sin, people offer, people desroy. Gods are supposed to reward and punish these things in fair ways; I mean, aren't they supposed to do what we cannot?''

''All religions are different; your ''Kami-sama'' prolly is all about forgiveness and just, while Jashin respects death and destruction. But the concept is about the same, or some shit like that. Point is, fuckers have no right to say anyone - demon, human, or whatever the hell is in between - can't pray.''

Wow. I'd never thought of it that way. In a way...he's right. They never had a right to treat me that way, especially the church! Before I never thought I was being mistreated since I thought I deserved it. After being treated like dirt, you start to feel like. Only now do I realize I was being cheated.

So maybe, Kami-sama wasn't punishing me... Perhaps, I wasn't hated by even the gods. All my through my, childhood I had hated Kami-sama for the way things were, think he cursed me, sealed my fate unfairly. But it wasn't he who excluded me; it was the people. Maybe he would have opened his arms to even a damned soul like myself.

For some reason, that made me feel awfully good inside. Made me feel really nice...was it faith or just plain joy? By surprise, look who I have to thank for this epiphany.

I smiled unwittingly, grinning like a mad idiot. ''You know, that was pretty insightful for a potty mouth.'' I laughed, it coming out so easily it took me by surprise. I hadn't laughed like that in a while.

''Why you little jackass...'' He barked, but he was smirking too. Hell, I almost forgot this was a prisoner/captive thing, it sounded more like talking to a friend or dirty-mouthed uncle.

Finally he stopped, and I almost fell again (being bandaged really makes me off-balance) but he put an arm out to stop me. I got steady immediately and tried not to blush for acting like an uncoordinated moron.

''Here,'' he said, gesturing at the door in front of us. ''Leader-sama's in here.'' I stood tall and faced my door of fate. The leader of mad group of assasins. He had to be REALLY strong to have these guys follow and obey him. I gulped, unconsciously.

''Hey, don't worry ya' little shit.'' He clamped an arm on my shoulder. ''I'm sure he won't kill you.'' Oh, that real reassuring!

''Oi!'' I exclaimed when he flung open the door and ungracefully rushed(threw) me inside with a chuckled of, ''In you go!''

I landed this time on my palms and knees and certainly scraped them on the sharp stone floor. ''I'll get that bastard back.'' I mumbled under my breath. Stupid pony-tail guy. I could have walked in myself...Maybe.

''Ahem,'' a cool, dark voice rumbled and I felt all the color drain from my face. The room was as dark and sinister as I imagined, only lit by two luminous candles along the walls.

Quickly, I stood up and tried to right myself as best I could. Always had to look cool for the villain. _Oh, not the time for humor..._

Quiet footsteps approached me. Until the tall figure was standing right in front of me. Taking every ounce of courage left in my body, I looked up at the powerful man.

Dark red hair. Piercings lined along his nose and ears. Eyes I had never seen before, but found myself fearing and worshiping at the same time. They were like two dark violet pond filled with ripples. I didn't know what bloodline this could possibly be, but knew that these eyes were dangerous.

Desperately, the fear inside me urged me to look away from these eyes. But I found myself too confident and mesmerized to look away; to reveal such weakness in front of a man like this. So, I held my breath and waited with growing anxiety as cold eyes assessed me like jinchuuriki I was.

''Uzumaki Naruto,'' I exhaled raggedly, ''I am Pein. We have things to discuss.''

* * *

Cliffhanger! I'm so evil, I know! This chapter was to show how other people in the village that were close to him are taking the news. Hinata's pov was a first for me, so tell me how it was. Also, I introduced Hidan, the potty mouth who killed Asuma. *RIP* He might have been majorly OC for all I know (I didn't watch many episodes with him) so, sorry if I didn't quite nail his charm.

Oh, f.y.i, this will not be NaruHina. Honestly, I really do like the couple, but it's not my OTP. She is mentioned to have a crush on him before, but now just admires and respects him. Naruto, however, is like a brother and very important to Hinata. He cares for her the same.

Next chapter: Naruto talks with Pein! Then, Akatsuki have a meeting to decided his future! Maybe some of Konoha too. See ya' next time!


	9. Mercy

This is what I consider the turning point in my story. Had a hard time writing with characters new for me, so they might be a tad OOC. I'm not sure how well I did. Well, anyway, that's about it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I've been getting! Keep 'em coming! Sorry for any errors in advance.

I had a very interesting night. The slut of my grade has been messing with one of my best buds and calling her fat, saying she wants to fight. So, tonight, at the school bon fire, my friend is sick of it and goes to fight her. But this skank's scared shitless and literally runs away! And she is majorly hated! People were literally taking out money and going to PAY my friend to punch her!

Britt was telling me not to say nothing, but I had to, you know. So I say: "What you're gonna run away, you pussy!" And she just gives me this retarded look. Sadly, my friend didn't punch her lights out. But, I'm staying at her place tomorrow and 'supposedly' she's going to fight the slutty chicks skanky sidekick. So, yeah, just thought I'd share that. Me and Britt hope to see some blood!

Song of the Day: The Catalyst by Linkin Park. Their new song!

Britt: Welcome back to another segment of, "I Have No Life"

Me: Oh, ha ha ha. Think you're funny?

Britt: Yes *smiles*

Gaara: Yeah, but you're not the brightest crayon in the box either!

Britt: You know what-!

Naruto: Fight! Moneys on the redhead!

Me: Which one?

Gaara & Britt: Me!

* * *

_Tell men of high condition_

_That manage the estate,_

_Their purpose is ambition,_

_Their practice only hate:_

_And if they once reply,_

_Then give them all the lie._

_Sir Walter Ralegh, The Lie_

_

* * *

_____

Pein's

_pov_

He was young.

The container of the most powerful bijuu which wreaked havoc upon one of the strongest military villages in the world only a little over a decade ago, was just a child.

"How old are you, boy?" The fear lurking beneath his eyes was understandable, but he tried to cover it up with will and determination.

"Th-thirteen." He stammered, then cursed himself for doing so.

"And you're from Konoha." Even the name of that wretched village tasted bitter in my mouth. The boy nodded.

"How unfortunate." Something like confusion rolled through his eyes, then rapidly turned to anger, and he looked as if he was about to say something- But just as quickly as the anger came, it left, leaving sad understanding and something unreadable in those blue eyes.

"No argument? Where's your village pride?" He barred his teeth in a somewhat angry gesture. I wasn't sure if there was much sincerity behind it though.

"Shut up. Like you can talk. I'd like to see how many of your own village you've killed." Now _there_ was the ferocity.

"Touche." I admitted blandly. "I'm not sure." A small, bitter laugh escaped a smile that held no mirth.

"See, you can't talk. So just shut up 'bout my former village." It caught my ear.

"Former? So, I see. You're not a Konoha shinobi anymore? Congratulations."

Something like horror spread across his face as he realized what he said. "No! I mean, I thought I- Well, I'm...I'm gonna die, so I thought...My headband!" He said suddenly, cutting of his ramblings.

I watched as he brought his hand up to his forehead and frowned as he felt it bare.

"You were found without it. Dying outside your village. There wasn't another soul in sight." Darkness spread across his features like a shadow of despair. Like something inside the kid had just shattered into a million pieces.

Interesting boy. Obviously confused; torn in a way. His loyalties are scattered and he seems unnaturally guarded. Of course, that might simply account for his status as prisoner. Judging from his appearance, he seems the usual energetic, goofball type. But his eyes betray everything, no matter what the mask of his face told.

But to be able to hide such feelings behind a facade in one so young was impressive. Humans faces could be turned utterly repulsive when struck with grief, misery, or pain.

Especially pain.

"Listen to me, boy." His face sprung up and he buried it all beneath him. Gathering all what seemed to be left at himself, he looked me in the eye with all courage he could muster, and refused to curl in on himself when I returned the glare steadily with no effort whatsoever.

There came my next observation. He had guts.

"I am Pein, leader of Akatsuki. You will listen when I speak to you." A fiery, almost defiance swirled like a maelstrom through his eyes.

"In this world, there is no good or evil. There is only pain. Justice, and its lack. Do you understand?" Blink. Stunned silence. No answer. As expected.

"You are our prisoner. That is fact. You must know that this is because of the fate that was handed to you thirteen years ago. Today, we will decide what to do with. Do you know what was originally planned?" Naruto shook his head.

"You can extract a demon from its host's body. But, you know what happens then, right?" It wasn't a question to answer, it was an order.

"The host dies." He replied quietly. Good, he understands.

"I'm just making sure you understand your current predicament. You need to understand, why you might have to die. For the pain in the world to end, we need your power."

He was silent, unable to think- no. He was thinking about what I said, actually comprehending it. The startling realization came that he knew what I was really talking about.

"You say there's no justice, and yet there you are trying to justify your own actions." He said quietly.

"If you see it that way, fine. But I have no need to justify what I do. For what I find good, could be what another finds bad. So, how do you base justice off that?"

And there, for the first time since he entered the room, he smiled. It was bitter and knowing with all it's might.

"You're right." He agreed begrudgingly.

Nodding, I continued, "I can see it on your face. You know what true pain is, you understand it. You're very bright, despite appearances. Tell me, this pain you feel, is it associated with death? Would you give anything not to feel it?"

Glazed eyes looked at me somewhat somberly and nodded.

"So, if I were to stop that pain, I could make a better world for a new people. Isn't that justice?"

"Not for those who die to get it." He muttered truthfully.

"Exactly." We stood there in the midst of our thoughts, settling into our masks. Masks that shield away everything from the world; all the pain and anger that haunts us every time we remember.

I realize I'm sympathizing with him. A bit appalled, I stop.

"You may leave now." I told him. "Most likely Uchiha-san will be by later."

He looked at me again,, blue eyes shimmering, and I could see it all so clearly. The inner battle raging inside him, how torn up he was, the suffering- it was all there. And he was trying to see past my walls, for me to let him get a glimpse. But, my defenses were too good.

He looked away, walls going back up like the lock down of a prison. The young boy turned and headed towards the door, confused and alone. _Maybe we've broken him,_ I thought. _Or maybe someone else has._

Right at he reached the door though, he stopped. And at that moment, he smiled. It wasn't the bitter, self-mocking smile from before; it was a genuine curve of the lips that spread light through the dark of the room. Instantly, I took back all thoughts of him being broken. He was aching for sure, but his will...

Then, he said:

"The pain and hatred one feels after lost, will never completely fade. Those are wounds that never entirely heal." The words felt as though they sunk into my very skin, striking the human emotions I had long since buried within myself. A god could not have weakness, could not afford to be that human.

"...but. If you find some happiness, some acceptance, or some source of meaning in life well...the pain is easier to bear." The sheer amount of pure _hope_ residing in those words were what kept me breathless as he walked out of the room.

Within the refuge of my mind, I contemplated about the boy for who knows how long. He was _different_. He was confident. He was brave. He was smart. He was lonely. He was confused. More than anything, he knew true pain.

He was much _too_ young.

* * *

_Kisame's pov_

I surely wasn't expected to leave the meeting a little appalled and plenty curious. Akatsuki meetings are only held if there's a new goal to introduce, important missions to discuss, or new regulations to be announced. Never before though, have I been this morbidly surprised.

Today's topic had been important enough to involve all nine of us: The fate of Uzumaki Naruto. The container of the Kyuubi.

You'd think it be simple, ne? Me and Itachi had been assigned to catch him. We had planned to do so, when the time came. Leader-sama even said there was no rush in capturing him. So, we had to catch him. But, we couldn't kill him. Because, then the Kyuubi would die to. Right, I got that part. Killing him would just be so much less of a bitch. Just saying.

By some odd twist of fate, on our way back from a mission, Itachi and me heard some screaming and ruckus. While checking it out, we find the kid alone in cold blood. Barely far away from his own village! Those dumbasses really screwed themselves there. You think they'd keep a better eye on him? Hey, say what you will about us being 'evil' and 'psycho' but we know exactly where our jinchuuriki is, now don't we?

Everyone was now seated around the designated table. My fish eyes boredly scanned around the room and my comrades. Mr. Personality, Itachi was looking as impassive as usual. As was Sasori, or so I could tell. He was wearing his puppet suit, since he just returned from an outing earlier. Deidara looked as positively bored as I was and chose to flick some clay spitballs at Hidan to pass the time.

Hidan was not any more averse to boredom as the rest of us, and was not below retaliating by throwing the clay balls right back at the art freak. Kakuzu sighed and rolled his eyes at his partner's misconduct, but chose not to comment. I was almost tempted to join the two idiots but figured it was easier and more fun to watch for the time being.

Zetsu wasn't paying attention to much of anything. No offense, but the guy(and I use that term loosely) still kind of creeps me out at times. And coming from a guy who's part shark and has blue skin, that's saying something. Still, his powers no matter how grotesque, are very useful.

My musings were broken at the arrival of the last two. Konan, the only female in this group. Pretty girl, but I don't think anyone here would ever make an attempt to woo her, since she's been good friends with our leader for probably forever. I once thought about asking if they were brother and sister, or at least cousins, but figured I wouldn't get an answer.

Speak of the devil, Leader-sama was right behind her. I was never much for obeying superiors, and any former member of the Seven Swordsmen will tell you that. But even I know when I'm outmatched. And Pein is not someone to be messed with or to be taken lightly. No one has ever not followed his orders, nor questioned his morals. Not that ours were much better.

And although it annoys the hell outta me, I usually listen to the Uchiha too. I was paired up with the guy, and somehow, I ended up as the bitch in the relationship. I think it has something to do with the eyes. They're just so dark and luminous, as if they're ready to swallow you whole at the smallest act of defiance. And that Sharingan? Fuck, you should see what it does to some people.

I'm just hopin' it never gets turned on me someday. I'm mostly sure I might manage to survive and maybe even not be completely loony if I did. But nevermind that, the meetings about to start. At least my can brain thaw out and actually be given a task.

"As you all know, we're here to discuss what to do with the jinchuuriki we are currently detaining." His deep voice radiated like thunder. I noticed the clay ball fight had ceased, but by the way Hidan scowled and Deidara grinned, I think I know who won. Pein nodded to Konan who then continued from where he left off.

"Uzumaki Naruto. We know he is the jinchuuriki who holds the Kyuubi no Yoko; the ninth and most powerful of all the tailed Bijuu. He is thirteen and has been sealed with the demon since shortly after his birth." _Ouch. Lucky him. _"He was born and raised in Konoha and has reached the rank of Genin."

"His team consists of Hatake Kakashi: our biggest threat, or so thought. It also seems that he received training from the legendary senin, Jiraiya." _Yeah, the white-haird guy. For an old man, he had some good techniques. _"Uchiha Sasuke is also a member of his genin squad: he's a possible threat if her wishes to rescue his teammate, but he can easily be stabilized." _Yeah, he can get an ass whooping from his aniki again._

"Also, an unknown pink-haired girl is part of his team, but she seems to pose no problem at all as of yet. His parents are both assumed dead, correct Uchiha-san?" She gestured towards Itachi. He used to live in the village, after all.

"He is an orphan, yes. And no family had since taken him in, before my departure; though I doubt that has changed." Doubt, huh? I guess no one really wants a demon holder for a son, eh?

''So as you see, he has no known family that would press forward in a search for him. However, the village is of course, concerned with us having the Kyuubi in our possession. So, it is expected that might come and try and rescue the boy." _Saw that one coming a mile away._

"But, it _is _unilkely that they'll even find him at all, ne?" Hidan interrupted in a matter-of-factly tone. Konan nodded.

"Yes, but it is still a concern. We need to decided what to do with him."

"I thought we were going to remove the Kyuubi from him, and use it's power as our own?" Kakuzu deadpanned. Silence descended. That had been the plan, hadn't it? It was something Leader-sama decided, to collect all the tailed-beasts and-

"That is true, but there are other possible solutions which could prove just as useful." I blinked and glanced at my partner as if his eyes were glowing pink. Did Uchiha Itachi just say that? The others seemed to be as appalled as me, yet curious nonetheless. It was Pein whose gaze focused on the younger, who stared right back. It would have been the coolest thing ever if I thought they might kill each other. What a fight, though I think the winner would be obvious.

"Tell me, why you think so, Uchiha-san?" I almost choked as if my gills were on fire. Leader-sama asking his opinion? Not unheard of, but I guess that's why we _were_ here.

"I think he would be much more of an adversary if we kept him alive. We can influence him to become a member and train him in the art of powerful jutsus." A laugh.

"And what makes you think he'll agree to be our ally, Uchiha-san?" Kakuzu scoffed.

Itachi stared him down with those black holes. "He is a thirteen-year-old boy. His loyalties can easily be tested and used." he replied calmly.

"He's been raised by Konoha though! He'll of course side with them!" Hidan spoke up. Suddenly three pairs of eyes darknened a hue. Even Hidan seemed to think for a moment after he said that. Somehow, I felt I was missing something, and didn't like it.

"Do you...doubt this Uchiha-san?" I asked, adressing raven-haired man.

"Yes,'' he began with certainty. "There seems be much inner turmoil clouding the boy. Tell me, Leader-sama, what were you impressions of him?" Itachi questioned, as we all turned expectantly towards our leader.

"Well," he began, "not what I expected. At first, he seemed no more than an ordinary child. But it's clear he had strong will and the guts to back it up, after some testing. However," everyone listened with growing interest, "he seemed confused and out of place. Like everything he knew to be wrong just got turned right."

Everyone was silent at our leader's perspective opinions. _Ya' know..._ I thought to myself, _...it is kinda weird that we just happen to find him dying soo close to his home. Why not just tie him to a tree, show off his seal with a sign that says, ''Come get me! I'm a jinchuuriki!"_

"Tell me," the Uchiha breathed, startling more than one occupant in the room. They didn't show it, of course. "how an advanced and highly capable military village neglect to notice their resident host of the most powerful bijuu unaccounted for and at the point of death, not far beyond his very home?"

How...obvious. I'm disappointed I didn't think of that sooner. Sure, it was odd, but I didn't think...Huh. Now that's twisted beyond belief - and this coming from a guy who chopped people into fish food, then fed them to fish - yet made more sense than any other possibility I could think of. I bet the others were having similar thoughts.

"Are you suggesting," and holy hell, that was Sasori who spoke up! "that Konoha was plotting this. That the village wanted to get rid of the Uzumaki orphan?"

Itachi did not reply at first, seemingly gathering his words together. "It is...highly likely given the evidence. However, I'm not entirely sure that the Hokage herself may have had direct control over this, if any at all. If anything, it seems more of an assination. Tsunade-sama does have her sense of honor and would not stoop so long, I think. Still..."

"I have strong reason to believe, one of the higher ups in Konoha, may have planned this."

"And how are you so certain this wasn't a civilian attempt? People in your asshole village weren't so kind to the little host, now were they?" Hidan scoffed in a curious and very dry tone.

The Uchiha eyed him oddly at the outburst. "Brutal, in fact. But no matter his sense of honor or good heart, he is a ninja and wouldn't allow his life to be taken so easily by mere villagers."

"Suicidal tendencies are not at all uncommon in jinchuurikis." All pairs of eyes turned to face the owner of this voice in surprise. _Konan?_

"I've done some research." She elaborated. "Out of all known records of jinchuurki that I was able to investigate, 34% of them kill themselves. 15% are assassinated - 7% by their own village - 47% die in some sort of battle and 4% have the demon taken from their body. Though keep in mind, there haven't been that many." She concluded, like a secretary documenting a report.

As an afterthough, she added, "And most die young. There are few who have managed to survive an average lifespan."

The room was silent after this new bit of information. Hmm. There's some interesting shit I could have gone my whole life without knowing.

"Thank you, Konan, for that lesson of horror." Deidara muttered, tone dripping with sarcasm. She was unfazed.

"Back to the point," Kakuzu began, then paused. "What was the point?" He asked Itachi.

"What I'm saying is, if in fact Konoha tried to subdue him, he's been betrayed by his own village. Take that betrayal, plus his childhood trauma, minus usual faith in his village-"

"The _point_?" Sasori rasped impatiently.

"Equals a powerful, new adversary." Stop. Wait. Back up. Wha...?

_Has the Uchiha finally gone insane? If he was ever sane, at all._

"You really think we can convince the kid to come to our side?" Deidara says. "What are planning? Sharingan brainwashing? Can you do that?" His one eye widened. "Can _you_?"

"No," he answered the blond's ridiculous inquiry first. "No manipulation. No mind control. That would only further damage his state of mind. He's much more valuable in tact."

"Then what the hell do you expect we do?" I finally voiced what everyone was just itching to ask.

"The human mind is a frighteningly simple complexity." Speakin' in riddles. Man, this guy can irritate me! "He reacts negatively to imprisonment and other cruel measures. They only strengthen his reluctance."

"However, under tight survelance, I think if allowed more freedom, he can be trained and molded into one of the most powerful shinobi of his generation."

"Make him a fuckin' member?" Hidan exclaimed. Silence descended replaced by baited breaths and roaming eyes.

"Not yet." Itachi explained calmy, stoney as ever. "Given time, perhaps. That, though, is not my place to decided." Black orbs giving nothing away glanced towards Leader-sama.

Whom has remained quiet for quite some time now. Debating the choices, analyzing present suggestions, and digesting all information given. His decision supremed all no matter what we thought in the end.

I suddenly felt as if a court were taking place. We the jury, deciding the trial of one young boy, that neither of us know nor are close to. Pein the High Judge having full control and authority to overturn every decision we make.

In the end though, I don't know what significance our decision will have. 'Cause this kid's fate was decided the day he was born.

"Exactly _what_are you trying to do here, Uchiha?" Kakuzu said suddenly, at Itachi.

"That, in my opinion, he could prove more valuable alive."

"And that's all?"

Onyx eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Are you implying something?"

"The boy's powers can be used just as easily with the demon taken from his body. Is there any particular reason you're hell bent on saving this kid?"

Still quiet. Doom settling into our minds.

"Save? I'm just offering a suggestion that might benefit us better. If you have any problems with that, please voice them." He responded, each words laced with it's own icy tone.

The latter simply shrugged. I have to wonder if he felt the chill like we did. "All I'm saying is that getting attached to this kid won't be helpful, _if_ or _when_ the time comes."

"Understood." Uchiha said curtly.

"Enough," Konan's feminine voice rang out. "Are there anymore opinions on the matter?" _Has the jury reached a verdict?_

An exasperated sigh dripped from the art freak's mouth. "As much as it pains me to say it," he groaned, "I gotta go with freaky eyes over there. I saw the kid. He's got potential comin' out the ass."

"What the hell." Hidan says, casually flicking a piece of lint from his sleeve.

"All I'm sayin' is it would be simpler with the original plan." Assassassination, simple. Potato, potahto. Kakuzu logic.

"...Weighing our options, letting him live for a while could prove well." I had to blink. _Sasori? _Damn, maybe Itachi's a better persuader than I thought.

"I vote we kill 'im." Zetsu pipes up. He'd been quiet throughout this whole meeting and I can't help but think he's been itching to say that, since the minute this began.

_Still, it's 3 to 2. Kid's got some good luck._

I realized it was my turn. Well, shit, what was my opinion? When I thought about it, I really could care less about what happened to the boy. Though, Itachi did present a point, and if he could be used to our advantage...

"Well, whatever. Might as well see what he's got." Then, after a moment, I added, "I mean, what's the harm? He's still our prisoner with zero chance of escape."

"Ao-san over there has got a point." Deidara commented. I bared my teeth in a low snarl.

"Call me that again, one-eye." He was about to yell some profanity across the room, no doubt. But, he was cut off by a booming voice.

"Silence." Leader-sama stated with unrivaled authority.

"I have decided." _The judge sets the penalty. The crime? Being born. Being sealed._

"Our original decision was to capture all nine jinchuuriki during the next two years. Finding him was completely unplanned and unexpected. As it is now, we cannot remove the beast from is body. Two years, at the least."

"Uchiha-san presents some interesting points though. If he can prove to be calm and trustworthy, we can be inclined to give him more freedom. Then, under careful surveillance, we can decided whether he is worthy as an ally."

_The judge seems uncharacteristically contemplative. Does this kid really have potential?_

"Two years. In two years, if he has not attempted escapes and is loyal to our organization..." _And the verdict is...?_

"...I might reconsider removing the Kyuubi no Yoko from his body." And that was that.

"Meeting adjourned." Konan finished in a quiet tone, which held brutal finality and no room for arguing.

I sat there for only a minute, wondering what just occurred here in this very room. Did we, the feared Akatsuki, revered for our remorseless expertise in blood-spilling, just bestow mercy upon a child whose soul lives alongside that of a demon?

I shook my head, deciding it better to stop thinking all together to avoid a headache. On my way out, I couldn't help but mentally laugh.

_The Akatsuki's gone soft._

* * *

_Pein's pov_

"What do you think you're doing, eh?" I inhaled sharply at the voice that appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind me. Not because I was shocked, more because I was peeved at hearing him.

"May I help you, Madaara?" I stopped beside the masked man who was leaning against a wall.

"_Reconsider removing the Kyuubi no Yoko from his body_? As if you have a say."

"If you hadn't noticed, this was a meeting. I let them voice their opinions and contemplated them. I see no harm in seeing how Itachi's plans play out."

"You still act as if this is all part of your plan." He folds his arms. "No matter what, I will regain control of the nine-tails."

"I didn't say the plan _will_ change. But how would you expect the boy to trust us whatsoever if he knew we were undoubtedly killing him?"

The masked man seemed to nod. "Ah, I see what you mean now. So, you do intend to gain his trust for your use?"

"Yes," Pein replied evenly. "We'll see how it plays out."

"Well, whatever. Just be careful. I think Itachi might be plotting." My eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I too noticed, however I'll cross that road when we come to it. But Madaara_-san_, where do you get off telling me where to take caution?"

He laughed shortly. "You speak so highly of yourself, Pein-sama. I never on my life question your abilities of the most powerful one here. But," he spoke calmly as one would discussing the weather, "don't _you_ forget who founded this organization."

I chose not reply. There was no need to further involve myself in this meaningless conversation. I was about to be on my way when he said:

"Caution is to be taken. Do not get attached, this boy will only bring suffering. Only confusion to your morals."

"You act as if I would even be capable of such a thing." I scoffed, almost growling in disgust, but would not allow him the satisfaction.

Strangely, there was no jeer in his stance nor mirth in his voice he was serious.

"I'm truly giving you a warning." He says, as if reading my mind. "That child is-"

"Pein-sama." Konan's voice started and I turned around to face her.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to speak with you." She glanced past me down the corridor. I turned to where Madaara had been standing-

-only to find air.

I almost allowed myself a sigh. What he never finished saying unnerved me, but not enough for me to pursue the matter. Besides, I had a feeling I knew what Konan wanted to talk about.

"It's fine Konan." I said, seeing her look towards me worriedly. "Let's go. I know what you wish to discuss." She nodded like she expected as much.

Whatever Madaara had been about to say was unimportant. This is only part of the trial. If Uzumaki can be of use to us, then he can live. If not, he died. Plain and simple.

And so what if he lost his life? That does not mean his dreams die with him.

_Another energetic, hopeful kid taught me that._

I shook my head. That was a long time ago.

Before there was only pain.

* * *

_Itachi's pov_

"Uzumaki-san." The boy glanced over, the smallest of smiles gracing his face. Even though he hasn't been here long, once the threat of torture never came, the kid was so obviously eager for company.

"Oi, knocking was invented for a reason, ya' know." He deadpanned, as I invited myself in.

"And I'm sure there's a fascinating story behind it, but I haven't the time." Short, quick and to the point. Those Uchiha genes are kicking in.

One blond eyebrow quirked up. "Okayyy. Someone's on a mission."

"Indeed. Get your things and prepare to go."

Naruto made a face. "Yeah, jus' let me get my luggage"

Suddenly, all humor faded from his features. Dread overcame him and his body tensed in defense. I stepped closer, wondering what could have startled him.

"Is...is it time?" I raised an elegant eyebrow of my own. "Are you guys...gonna kill me?"

Shaking my head instantly, I cursed myself for not explaining better. I forgot this was a thirteen-year-old boy, who wasn't able to figure out he's suppose too 'specifically do this task' all in a four word command.

"No," I promised, surprised by the softness of my own tone. "On the contrary." Blue eyes lost some of their fear, but remained on guard.

"What do you mean?" He was skeptical, of course, but not even his steel-strong will could stop the slight hope creeping into his voice.

_T__here is no hope in an existence raised from hatred._

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to frighten you. To elaborate, we have decided that you would be much better suited as an apprentice, so to speak." Confusion clouded blue hues. "We will train you in the art of powerful jutsus, therefore, you're moving to a room. You're no longer a prisoner, instead-"

"Wait, wait!" He interrupted, eyes wide. "You mean...you guys aren't going to...do me in?" "_As it is now, we cannot remove the beast from is body. Two years, at the least." _

"No," I lied, knowing full well that telling him the truth would crush all his trust in us. And this kid needs trust like dying fish need water. So, I lied about his trial sentence, to eyes that just pleaded to be lied to, and assured him that his life would not end. "We've decided you're better off alive."

"Wha?" His jaw dropped agape.

Guilt twisted painfully in my gut, an unfamiliar feeling. Not telling him the uncertainty his life held was truly cruel, but for the best. None of us could tell him that if he messes up, proves not worthy, that the demon will be ripped apart from his soul before he had a chance to close his eyes.

It would defeat the purpose of having him trust and obey us.

"You've been accepted by the organization. Once you're injuries finish healing, you'll start your new training. More will be explained later. For now, come."

I reached out my hand, a sign of truce. He glanced at the back and forth between it and me. Blue eyes attempted to search mine and I thought they'd find nothing. Perhaps, what the boy saw, others couldn't; things maybe I didn't either. Whatever he sought, he found in my eyes, and in turn took my offered hand.

"Don't have much of a choice, I guess, huh?" Naruto smiled wryly. "Might need some time for this to sink in."

I nodded. Young ninjas may be easily led, but they aren't stupid. He's probably just as conflicted as he was before. I'm certain though, in the end, he'll learn to trust us like he learned to trust the ninjas in Konoha.

And my plans for this, are not as Kakuzu implicated. Blasted old man doesn't know what he's talking about. Uchiha Itachi doesn't make attachments. Not since I killed my clan, only sparring my precious younger brother.

This kid's the exact opposite. He craves the attachments and company of people. He thrives in the company of others and suffers alone. It's one of his greater flaws. One so great that he's willing to follow a group who was previously plotting to kill him? I'm counting on it.

I look at the younger one, following me, quietly rambling about something completely irrelevant or asking me something, still smiling, and wonder just how far one will go to avoid being alone. _There is no hope for an existence raised from hatred. _

_Though, perhaps, this one raised himself with more faith than hate._

_

* * *

_

Ah, I'm so tired. Got a quiz tomorrow. Going to be so tired!

But, I love you people and the awsome compliments you give me. So, thank you, once again.

Oh, and I'm posting a new epic very soon. A One Piece story for all those interested. Check it out if you're interested, when it's posted.


	10. Winds of Change

I am **incredibly sorry** for the horrendously long wait! Huh, even when apologizing, I still manage to use a wide vocabulary...but not the point! I am so sorry to all you readers waiting for an update, if anyone still is.

Basically, between so many new things occurring this year and so many priorities and interests piling up in my noggin, I lost some inspiration for this story. Alas, I have returned with new found hope! Put it this way: I know exactly where I want this story to go, and the sequel if you guys want it; I just have to find my way there!

So again, so, **so** sorry for the wait. Fear not, I am now intending to update this along with my other 50,000 projects. Sigh. Who else cannot wait 'till summer?

Song of the Day: Uh...let's go with Your Gonna Go Far Kid by the Offspring. It is one of my favorites!

Britt: Sorry, no witty comments today! Sorry, closed. Come again-

Gaara: If she actually updates again- _Slam!_

Me: *holds crow bar menacingly* Gaara go sleepy now...

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own!**

**

* * *

**

_Tell them that brave it most,_

_They beg for more by spending,_

_Who, in their greatest cost,_

_Seek nothing but commending;_

_And if they make reply,_

_Then give them all the lie._

_Sir Walter Ralegh, The Lie_

* * *

"Training?"

"Yes."

I looked around the new area, open and spacious, perfect for practicing ninjutsu. An underground stream ran through, and the ceiling was raised up high. Jagged rocks and stalagmites grew like weeds.

"This is pretty convient.." I said, looking around. The Uchiha gave no reply and waited for me to have my fill of inspecting the new landscape.

"Yes, I suppose it is. This entire hideout is underground and arguably our most guarded." I caught the last part and stared at him.

"Is that why I'm here?" He blinked at that, like he wasn't expecting me to latch onto that little detail. Slowly, he then nodded.

I shrugged simply, to show I took no offense. "No, I get it. It makes sense. Less chance of escape. More chance at staying hidden. Smart, actually."

I turned around and pretended to stare at the water running through the stream. But I must not have been that convincing, since I could feel two onyx eyes practically boring into my back.

"So...what am I supposed to do?" I asked finally.

"You're currently able to use the Rasengan, correct?" I beamed at that and nodded. The Rasengan was the technique I put all my blood and sweat into mastering in less than a week. It won me the necklace, the chance to beat Kabuto, and the respect of Tsunade-baa-chan.

"Undoubtedly, that is your most powerful jutsu as of now." I nodded again. "As you know, it was originally created by the Fourth Hokage."

"Yeah...and?"

"Your answers right there." I made a face at him.

"Huh?"

"The Fourth Hokage made that technique. As did some other ninja create the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu you're so fond of. As of now, you have no original jutsus."

"That's not true!" I proclaimed indignantly. "I have my own move! It's called-"

"And no form of perversion jutsus will be of assistance in real battles." My jaw dropped ten inches downwards.

"H-how d-did you-?" He shook his head, the ghost of a smirk placed upon his lips.

"Hmph. Fine. Don't tell me. Stalker.." I uttered the last part under my breath.

"My own move, huh?" I thought aloud. "Like what?"

"That's something you have to figure out for yourself." Itachi said in a tone that so surpassed his age.

"But I don't know where to begin..." I sighed mournfully, "I've never created my own jutsu before."

"Relax," the Uchiha instructed, sensing the muddled thoughts of the younger. He strode over and placed a hand on top of my blond head. Utterly shocked by the brotherly gesture, I gaped unwittingly while he patted me comfortingly. "You'll figure it out."

The tone was almost assuring; it was like he was showing true emotion. I blinked wide-eyed, opening my mouth to ask, _what the hell? _but promptly shut it after some thought. Begrudgingly, I admitted that the gesture seemed wholesome and pure-intentioned, and so help me, I wanted something like that. Something like a family.

_I'm pathetic._

"Thanks." I muttered, eyes averted towards the floor. I felt like a disgruntled child. Maybe I looked like one too.

He left then, saying he had something to attend to. Also, he mentioned someone might be by later to 'lend me a hand.'

_What the hell is going on? _I thought, mental feelings astrewn. Absentmindedly, I threw kunias at some hand-marked targets. _He's being...nice. Like he had feelings or something. How can someone who killed their entire family be kind like that, without remorse?_

I sighed and whipped a knive towards the wall. _It just doesn't make sense. _By chance, the kunai hit the target point-blank.

_Wait...it doesn't. This is probably what he acted like before the massacre, when he was a good brother to Sasuke. Sasuke said that person was dead. But, what if he's not? I've seen him somewhere inside those emotionless black eyes. When he told me I'd live, when he kept me from going nuts, and just now! That wasn't a shell of a man. That might have been..._

What a brother was.

I groaned at the stress of it all. No wonder I didn't think hard too much. Kiba always said I might blow a fuse.

Still, even I occasionally popped out a few good thoughts. And this just wasn't sitting well with me. Everybody had blindly believed it so easily. When a thirteen-year-old massacres his whole family, what else do people want to believe? Not that I'm doubting he did it. But _why_? Hasn't anyone questioned his motives before? He's not insane. Far from it.

Sasuke's pain was real though. Saddened, I remember that time we were trapped in the mirrors of ice. When Sasuke took those needles which were intended for me. He _should_ have died then. And he would have for _me_. It was then that he revealed that he had wanted to stay alive; that he had to kill his brother.

It was a different kind of pain than I know. He lost those precious to him. I never had any to lose. Not back then.

With this new clarity dawned upon, I realize than in a nutshell, that was the whole reason I hated Itachi. For what he did to my best friend. I was just as blind as everyone else when it came to questioning _why_.

Why indeed? What basis could he have for performing such an atrocity? A whim? No. Maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion. Maybe I'm not one to say anything about 'who he is' or 'what he would do' when I don't really know him. But I just don't think...

I don't see it. They say he's a monster, a murderer, evil and unfeeling, but my gut screams that is all wrong. He saved me. People considered to be _good_ never even bothered to look at me. Now a homicidal group gives me one offer of acceptance and I'm ready to argue with seven years of mass murder and betrayal hanging over one man's head?

_Pathetic._

Brother. The word tasted almost bitter when I said it aloud. It was merely a taunt; another family member I failed to have. With Sasuke, I always figured that was what a brother was like. And sometimes, he looked at me in the same way too.

Family. It was something I could barely fathom. Something I was never allowed to have. Once, I thought that Iruka, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-baa-chan, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, all my friends, _maybe_ that's what family was. Now they're all gone, ripped from me like the sword that had run through my chest.

I touched the spot gingerly, wary of the scar marring my skin. A constant reminder. So many unanswered questions, so few answers. My loyalties was scattered; my enemy is now my ally? I feel so alienated and at the same time, understood? If only a little?

In a group of outcasts, it is plausible I'd seek a family I'd never had. But in a group of homicidal enemies?

Fitting, really, I thought with a bitter grin. For only a demon child.

* * *

_Sasuke's pov_

The note had been vague and the handwriting unrecognizable. The message was a riddle, yet clear to anyone who knew what was going on. _Lost Boy: Missing. To find, come to this address. _

There was only one person it could be referring to. _Naruto._

I nearly missed the flimsy piece of paper which had been lying outside my house. Lately, I've been unfocused. Uncaring. More so than usual. I trained and trained until my hands went numb and my body seared with the burn of exhaustion. But, I could not stop myself. I needed to fight. Needed the pain to feel. Needed to get_ stronger_.

_Itachi, you fucking bastard._

Yes, it was the burning hate and bleeding desire which has welled up in my soul for a five, long years that kept me out there everyday without stop. He's taken my family, my childhood; it only figures he would steal away my best friend as well.

Sakura had been completely unprepared for such a thing to occur. She has never felt loss; the gaping hole it leaves in your life. She cried a lot at first, then shut down. It didn't last long; despite it all, she was not a weak girl. After she knew the situation, it only served to worsen things.

He had been captured by an enemy organization. _Akatsuki._The name left a bitter taste in my mouth. The organization of rogue, but insanely powerful ninja. Shinobi with power we, as Genin, could never begin to handle. And my brother was one of them.

With barely contained outrage, I remember when they had first come after Naruto. At the very mention of Itachi's name, I threw away all rational thought; only the deep pain and unquenchable thirst for revenge pumping through my veins. After Naruto? No. I would not allow it.

I had made it there, in time to save the dobe at least. But my brother - he was _still too strong_. I couldn't beat him. All those years of training, all those years of honing my hatred, of wanting so badly to avenge them; _Mom, Dad, Shunsui, Okaa-san, Ossan._

I lost. And was tortured by own bloodline with the regret of a night that haunts my darkest nightmares. Now the nightmare came back. He took another one of my comrades with him. _Unforgivable._

Regaining control of my emotions, I remember the task at hand. The note. The meeting. Curious, I decided I would meet the mystery summoner. Sakura had invited me to meet her Ichiraku's for some lunch with Lee and Ino. She's been hovering lately, constantly asking if I was okay, trying to get me to open up or something. Or at least let her know I was okay.

I wasn't. And she would not understand anyway. No one here does. The only who ever came close was...

Focus. Don't think. Action speaks louder than anything.

The place of meeting was an extravagant garden placed outside of the Hyuuga clan compound. It was a dazzling view with all colors of the spectrum painted on flowers blooming from every which end. A short stone pathway led from the outside to a fountain in the centre of the area, which spilled over with water every few minutes.

However, it looked abandoned in small ways. The stone of the fountain was cracked and unpolished. Bunches of wildflowers clustered in irregular arrays and blended with the planted inhabitants. The ground had not been cultivated in a long time and I idly wondered if this was some kind of hidden forest.

When my foot touched the very end of the path, I realized that such was not the case. Instead, I found very recognizable figures in my path. Leaning against the fountain with his arms threaded behind his head was Nara Shikamaru. Sitting on a stone bench near him, was Hyuuga Neji.

I stopped dead in my tracks, dark eyes narrowing in suspicion. Had I stepped into some genius dimension? Now, it was clear we had not been radomnly chosen. Some one deliberately picked us to aid them. But, who? (Someone with brains, he begrudgingly admitted.)

"Mah, well look at that." Shikamaru drawled, not even bothing to open his eyes. "The Uchiha received a mysterious note too. When do you think our cautious host will arrive?"

"Uh...hostess, really." A timid voice corrected. All three shinobi turned in surprise as the Hyuuga heir came into view and approached them. She smiled wryly, and there was a slight blush ghosting over her face.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji was the first to speak. Shikamaru's eyes popped open and he glanced at the girl with lazy interest.

"Hyuuga-san," I addressed quietly. "Are you the one who...summoned us?" The words were disbelieving, even from my well-spoken lips.

The blush increased a fraction, before she nodded. "Yes, I did. I was worried you wouldn't respond, but I'm glad I was wrong."

"Ne, this is a surprise. But, who else, could have picked such a secluded place on the Hyuuga estate?" Shikamaru remarked, with that brilliant (sarcastic) deduction of his.

"Very private," she agreed softly. "For very important reasons."

I almost did a double take when the blush dissipated from her face and her complexion faded grim. Hinata was the sender? Quiet, shy, never-want-to-hurt-fly Hinata?

_What the hell? I didn't see that coming. _

"Hinata-sama? What...is this all about?" Neji inquired steadily. I glanced at him curiously through the corner of my eyes. He certainly did not seem too happy about his 'Hinata-sama' partaking in such precarious activities.

"I tried to be as discreet as possible, should anyone find your messages," she drawled, walking up to the fountain. She sat down with the grace of a noblewoman and braced her hands on the stone. "I chose you all specifically because you all have unique individual skills that far exceed others in our class."

"That's true," I admitted. "Nara's tactical genius, Hyuuga's the pride of his clan, and I the last of Uchiha. That doesn't answer the question. _Why us_?" I demanded coldly.

I almost expected the girl to shrivel under my icy gaze and the harsh tone of my words. Neji sent his approval via acidic glance. I wasn't intentionally being cruel, I just needed to know what this was about. Time couldn't be wasted. I didn't _have_ time left.

_A friend's life is at stake._

"I know you're impatient, Uchiha-san." She conceded, understandingly. "But, no one else would be suitable for this. No one older may be willing. I just..." Now, I noticed her knuckles turning white against the stone she was clenching. Her frustration was that which I felt in myself.

"I want to form an alliance to save Uzumaki Naruto."

Silence ensued. I can significantly admit I had not been expecting that. Not from this girl, albeit this ninja, but still. Orochimaru might as well have said it in my mind.

"An alliance?" Shikamaru questioned, eyebrows raising. Neji seems plenty surprised himself, and this is his cousin.

"Yes," she clarifies simply. "We can work together. Gather information, form strategies, and cooperate under the radar. Naruto-kun is of course a missing nin, and I suspect they will be searching for him, too. We can't let our intelligence mingle." Hinata then, added, "And I think, that though we are not the most expressive bunch of ninja, we have a mutual respect or friendship towards Naruto."

No one denied this, yet no one audibly confirmed. (As she said, we were not the most _"expressive"_ bunch).

"Why not let the more experienced, older jonin handle it?" Neji asked incredulously. "I mean...this could be dangerous. I worry for you, Hinata-sama." He admitted. Well, there was definitely something in his tone right there, but Sasuke didn't bother to linger on it.

She smiled softly at him, "It is alright, cousin. I know well of all the dangers that lurk in this mission, but it must be done. I fear..." Her brow furrowed in deep concern, "...that the older will not be working so hard to find him in tact. In fact, I am willing to believe that their reasons for seeking him out are less than...sincere."

Her words inspired a spark of enlightenment in me, overshadowing the negligence of this specific detail. Was she saying that...?

"I chose you all for another reason. I know you are not so oblivious to not notice the mistreatment Naruto has received over the years, especially from the older of the village. I believe it is safe to say that this another secret being kept from us of the younger generation, who could be valuabue assets to the search! And why?" she demanded, almost indignantly. "What could be so important that they want to hide it so badly?"

"She has a point," Shikamaru said. "Something does not add up, and I have noticed the connection. If we are going to find him, we have to find out why the Akatsuki want him in the first place. Therefore, I think it is safe to say it correlates with his low status here."

"I..." I began, putting my two cents in. "...you're right. I've seen it, there is something up here. And I for one do _not_like being kept out of the loop." My eyes flashed dangerously in the gleaming sun.

"I could...consult some of the other clan members. See what I can find," Neji said, albeit, uncertain.

Shikamaru nodded, "I'd stay away from higher ups, though. They tend to be even more adamant on the secret." Neji sullenly agreed. "And I can try my dad, or maybe Sensei. Someone has got to be willing to say _something_."

"Kakashi-sensei," I spoke aloud, as if realizing it for the first time. "If I can find him, I'll see what I can dig up." _Though Sensei is secretive enough as it is. If he won't speak, I'll have to sneak into some sealed off documents or something._

Hinata blinked, seemingly bemused. "Do you...do you mean...you all will help?"

The others glanced at each other, at her, then back to me. For myself, there was no decision. Neither of these comrades did I know much about, nor did I truly consider any of them close friends. But there was some amount of trust between us as fellow Konoha shinobi, and the fact that Hinata was willing to help one of the closest people he had left to him-

It was enough. Way more than enough.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I say, yes."

"Me, too." Neji said determinedly.

"I'm always up for a good conspiracy," Shikamaru agreed, and there was hint of something besides indifference in his tone.

Hinata's absent of pupil eyes widened, and the silent thank you in them radiated so clearly. Naruto must have been a dear friend of hers - maybe more once - for her to go to such lengths. I wondered when they had become friends, and with guilt, why I had not known.

But, there was no time for guilt and hypocrisy now. We could remedy that later. When Naruto was alive, and back where he belong- Well, at least away from the Akatsuki.

And so, the pact to save Uzumaki Naruto, without help or permissison or help from the Konoha elite, was formed.

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

"What the hell are you doing, un?"

I jumped, sputtering, whatever semblance of dignity I had left startled out of me. I let out a sound particularly close to a yelp, swirving around to see Deidara miraculously behind me.

"I see you have accomplished..." His one eye roamed about the area, unimpressed, "...nothing."

"Lay off man," I sighed, when I found my voice from halfway down my throat. "I'm trying," I groaned, genuinely distraught.

"I can see," he notes blandly. I sigh again, trying to get my mind out of the muddle it was currently engrossed in.

Then, without thinking, I ask: "You know Itachi?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Duh. Though it's an unfortunate acquaintance."

I don't know what I am doing, just that the words were coming out without much input from my brain. "Well, you know he was from my village right? And that he pretty much...killed off his whole clan. I just...do you think he could do it, without a reason like that?"

"Yes," Deidara answered, without any thought. "Sure. Why are you so interested?"

I looked away, shrugging, feeling less than enlightened with his answer. "I do not know really... It just seems like there should be more, ya' know? A reason or something, like, most people don't just decided to kill their entire family out of the blue!"

But Deidara was shaking his head, and I felt all my theories deflate. "Don't do this to yourself, kid," he warned, in not a threatening, but actually knowing tone, "just don't. You won't get nowhere, and it just is not worth it. Some things...you don't question. And I assure you, there _are_ reasons for that."

He looked at me suspiciously, "Is that why you cannot concentrate?"

"Kind of," I muttered. "Not really, though. I just cannot think of an original technique. Or at least, where to start!"

"Hm," Deidara hummed, apparently mulling it over. "Guess you have been indisposed for a while. Maybe something to knock your brain awake...I got it!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "The paper lesson? You know what that is?"

Nope. Not a clue. And I articulated this with, "Come again?"

"Hang on," Deidara mutters, reaching into the inner side of his cloak. "I think I have some here...Ah! Here!" He exclaims, pulling out a thick sheet of paper and handing it to me.

I stared dumbly, uncertain of how to put this nicely, "Uh...it's blank."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Of course it is, un. It's Chakra paper."

I blinked, "So?"

Deidara huffed, so irritated he looked about ready to smack himself in the forehead. I wished he would, I could use a good laugh. "Don't they teach you anything in that damn village? Now, I have to explain it," he groaned.

"Explain what?" I asked diligently.

The clay user sighed, "In plain terms, chakra paper allows the ninja who uses it to discover the nature element their chakra naturally identifies with."

My eyes lit up in awe, "Nature manipulation? I can really do that?"

He scoffed, "Sure. In fact, most jonin level can manipulate up to two or three different elements. And then, depending on your bloodline, you can even combine them to make new elements. It is actually a quiet effective form of ninjutsu."

Immediately, my mind drifted to Haku and that fateful day on the bridge. So, that was how he had done it! By using water and wind, because of his bloodline... Huh. That explains so much, now. I wondered if I could ever manage to learn a technique as amazing as that one had been.

Eyes alive with excitement and glee, I eagerly proceeded. "So, how does it work?"

Deidara smirked, apparently well off with such a responsive audience. "Well, you see un, all you have to do is hold it between your two fingers. And whatever the paper does, that determines what your natural chakra element is."

"Just like this?" I asked incredulously.

Deidara nodded, "Yep. Just generate some chakra into now, not too much now."

I did as I was told, finding it simple after him showing me the dynamics. After a minute or so, I felt the paper seem to come alive beneath my fingertips and rip in two. I stared, surprised, as the two pieces floated to the stone floor.

Deidara grinned, and if I hadn't known any better, I would swear there was a tint of pride in his eyes- er, eye. "Not bad, un. You catch on pretty quick."

"So, what's it mean?" I persisted, nearly bouncing with impatience. "What's it mean, huh?"

He chuckled in wry amusement, "Wind, kid. Wind is your natural chakra element it seems. Works out well actually," he said, almost to himself. "Imagine what you could do with that."

"Wind," I said to myself, tasting the word upon my lips. It just fit so right. Like family. I wondered if it was genetic, and thought of asking, but figured it might hurt too much to think about, so I banished the lingering gloom from my mind. "What could I do with it?"

"Well, put it this way kid: What. Ever. You. Want." He told me, smiling mischievously, "Just imagining the powerful shit you could come up with gives me goosebumps. Put it this way; your a little slow, not stupid. Even the boss was willing to admit your potential. Basically, the world is your oyster and all that. Now that your living, make it worthwhile and create a kick-ass jutsu so that I can defeat it."

The words spoke volumes to me, and I felt my conscious brimming with new found confidence and courage. Though the coy remark was meant as a challenge - which I was most definitely going to meet - they were above all, considered kind in manner of speaking. Encouraging, and well...it was like I was a pupil now, to this mysterious, one-eyed ninja.

And it was a nice feeling, to be a part of a team again. Maybe that is why no idea would come, why no inspiration had invaded my seeking mind. I had no goal to strive towards. Now, I did. And only a good teacher, no matter how reluctant, could inspire such.

Rather than tell him this, and possibly be bitten by the strange mouth hands, I kept the happy conclusion to myself and beamed with new hope.

"You bet!" I promised, and I know your tired of hearing it, but: Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word. "I will." And I did not require a blood oath to ensure this. There would probably be plenty of blood and sweat along the way anyway.

Deidara nodded, pleased by my earnest response. He said he was to leave then, saying he was not there to babysit me and that I had to do this on my own. Similar words from Ero-sennin echoed through my head but I tucked that memory away. Had to focus all my energy on training.

"Oh, and also-" he called, as if just remembering. "You do know, that along with being a jinchuuriki, you have access to all that demonic chakra, and you know," he waved a hand in vague suggesting gesture, "I would definitely consider using _that_in some kind of technique, un."

"Yeah," I said softly, focusing on performing my hand gesture without really looking at him. "Yeah, I know."

He shrugged, waving the same hand goodbye and I dismissed him half-heartedly. Of course, the thought had occurred to me. I was just still...reluctant to use _that_power. It was simple so...chaotic and unclean. Dangerous, too. Plus, the Konoha ninja had never actually condoned nor consented me to using the specific power. The only one who had ever seen the safe potential in it was once again, Ero-sennin. And more than anything, I was afraid I would not be able to control it.

I guess, what really got me to forget about that and will me to focus on my new jutsu, was Deidara's barely audible, but self-satisfied words he mumurred before he exited. With ears like a fox( no pun intended), I heard him say them.

"We may make a man out of you, yet."

One step closer to manhood - but getting so worked up over being praised, I had never felt so much like a boy.

* * *

Sorry if I skewered Sasuke of any of the others. I'll admit, I did love the Deidara and Naruto interaction. Opinions? Anyway, next chapter things start to pick up and Naruto receives his first mission with Akatsuki! I will tell you right now, I am _very_ excited to write the next storyline, and it will prove to a sort of eye-opener for poor Naruto's muddled mind.

Reviews, as always, are very much appreciated. Seriously, you guys are awsome, and I only wish I could update more:( Well, that is all for now. See you next time!


	11. Black Hole Sun

Aha! Quick, was I not? Bet you weren't expecting that kind of update from the likes of me(: I know, I myself am surprised! But thank you to all who are still following for staying with me! Your reviews gave my fingers strength!

And thank you to _Kiyoko no Kage_, who gave me some tips on this and gave me ideas to improve my story(:

I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed. Reviews? Would be most definitely fantastic!

Song of the Day: Everything Changes by Staind. I love this song with all of my heart(:

Britt: *sniffs* Uh...

Me: *groans* What now?

Britt: Do you smell gas?

Naruto: What?

Me: *sniffs* You know, she's not crazy...I smell it too.

Gaara: *snickers*

Naruto: ...Gaara...

Gaara: *holds open flame while the rest of us stare*

Me: No. Sudden. Movements.

Silence, until...

Britt: *whispers* Me thinks he's finally lost it-

BOOM!

**Disclaimer:** Me own? Nope.

* * *

_Tell zeal it wants devotion;_

_Tell love it is but lust;_

_Tell time it metes but motion;_

_Tell flesh it is but dust:_

_And wish them not reply, _

_For thou must give the lie. _

_Sir Walter Ralegh, The Lie_

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

When I awoke, you could say it was like a blast of cold fire or a burst of electricity ran through my system. Startled, I shot up in bed, neck glistening with sweat and lungs puffing and huffing, ready to blow this house...er, cave down.

Blinking to adjust to the lack of light, I saw only one figure looming in the doorway. Assuming he was the source of my abrupt, and very rude, awakening, I was about to yell out at him when a smooth, baritone voice made my mouth go dry.

"Awake, now?" questioned Pein from the doorway. I gulped, to wet my sleep dried mouth and hoped he did not catch it.

"Yes, sir," I found myself greeting him properly. Shrugging, more or less. Though I kind of want to know how his mere presence might have awakened me so brashly.

"Excellent," the voice praised, though there was no more than indifference behind it. "Get dressed and be ready. I suggest you pack up enough things for a long journey. Kusagakure is a quite a long way away."

All at once, his words came out and my newly functioning brain was unable to comprehend, and he was suddenly bidding me adieu. "Hand on!" I yelled after him, lunging out of my sleeping position. "What are you saying?"

Cold, detached eyes blinked dubiously at me messy, early morning form. "You have a mission," he said simply. "Uchiha-san will be accompanying you. It is best that you do not keep him waiting."

For a while, I just stared at the spot in which he disappeared with what must have been an amusing look of stun on my features. 'Cause I could have sworn before he left, there may just have been the remnant of a pleased smirk upon my new leader's face.

_Nah,_ I shook myself out it, standing from my crouch on the bed. _Must still be tired._

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC**

We walked and walked for what seemed like forever. For once I did not complain, and instead savored every moment of it.

From the moment I emerged from the secret entrance of the underground chasm, the light burned so harshly it stung and it took time to adjust my eyes. However, I found myself laughing through the pain, with mirth and disregard. I could see the sun!

The trees were green and lush, as well as all the forestry surrounded our secret homestead. Funny, I noticed as I trudged through a field of newlye budding flowers. Before I had been captured, the winter days had been cold and windy, the sky usually a murky gray. Now, the breeze was warm and the sky a clear blue.

It was spring.

The fact that the world had gone on without him was a nice sentiment to him, rather than disheartening. I guess it was the comfort of things remaining the same when I was released back into the world. The leaves were stil green, the water still blue, and the flowers still pretty.

A strange comfort, but I could not bring myself to care. The new aromas and sights assaulted my senses. The rays from teh sun poured down upon me with delight. Suddenly, the dry skin where the gauze had been peeled away was less bothersome. Suddenly, it was if the large burden of the dark cave had lifted.

So engrossed with my surroundings, the daunting thoughts of what we were even supposed to be doing or the silence of my companion ever occured to me. Somehow along the way, we ended up on a long winding path that seemed to go on and on...

Itachi stopped short and I nearly ran into him as he halted so abruptly. I was about to yell out about him giving some warning next time, when I saw the intense look in his eyes. Making sure I had enough resilence not to gulp, I sobered up.

"Naruto," said Itachi.

"Yeah?" I asked, suddenly remembering that he had not said a word to me this entire trip until now. Or if he had, I was not aware of it.

"Though you are still by most rights considered a child, you have never been _just_a child. besides that, you are a capable shinobi. The Akatsuki have accepted you as a member now. Therefore, I am going to treat you as adult on missions. Can you handle that?"

"Yes," I answered without much hesitation. It had been all I ever wanted, was it not? To be respected and acknowledged by those around me.

"We are here on an assassination mission," Itachi explained, just as he had promised - as if he were speaking to an adult. "The village leader contacted us and hired us to eradicate the issue for a hefty sum. Apparently, it is dangerous and killed many over the years. They call it a monster."

My ears perked; it was a habit with the word _monster._ "Killed?" I looked at him seriously. If I was an adult on missions, I expected to be answered like one. "How many?"

Itachi glanced at me with something that might have been akin to wariness, "Twenty-six. Thirteen villagers, and the rest were all ninja at least above chuunin level. This shows you how powerful our adversary is," he went on, but I have tuned him out.

Twenty-six people. Dead. By the hands of a so-called monster. It was people like this who gave me a bad name. Murderers like these which made villagers in Konoha revere him with dread and abhor. You hear things like this, and what would you think? _Same thing could happen with him...he is no different...Filthy scoundrel..._

One was no different from the other in their eyes. We're all just demons boiling in the same pot, for better or worse.

Cold fury filled me at the dark thoughts rummaging through my head. Another sullied monster, but this one is more dormant than his own. This one had spilled blood. And it is just another stain on _my_ soul, another punishing link in _my_ chain - for a crime I did _not_ commit.

_No different._

"Where do we find it?" I asked Itachi, barely containing the adrenaline which has rapidly built up inside.

"Wrong, I'm afraid," he tells me, stopping at the fork in the road. "Where do _you_ find it."

My feet stopped almost immediately, all the previous adrenaline dissipating from my body. "What?"

"This mission was given to you, solely to see if you are able to handle it," Itachi elaborates. "We are trying your trust and ability to follow commands - can you handle any permissioned independence and complete the task without supervision?"

A million thoughts swarm through his head so fast he gets dizzy from the force of it.

_Alone? They are actually letting me do this alone? What are they thinking! Are they insane or the worst...best captors ever?_

_Yes! Who cares! Now, you can escape_! The tiny prick of that euphoria slowly fades.

_Run? Run where? I no longer have anywhere left to go. The village I once called home has abandoned me and left me for dead. Or did you forget?_ The voice spat with many rueful and bitter sentiments.

_Oh yeah... Well, what about somewhere else? You could start a new life._

_Oh, yes. Because every other place is just so accepting of demon children...Orphaned demon children. As soon as they found out the truth, it would all be the same. It always is...look at Gaara_.

The other voice seemed to sigh. _...Right. There is no chance of escape._

_And who wants to escape anyway? So far, they have been kinder than any treatment I ever got in Konoha. Besides from my friends...but they haven't found me yet either, have they?_

_Who cares if they find me? Let me fade away. I can make a name for myself here, and pursue a life in Akatsuki. Who knows, one day if I am strong enough, just maybe I can be something more than a prisoner...maybe I could be..._

This was my chance to prove myself. To prove I was not as worthless as once thought and their choice to leave me my life was no regret. This was my first chance to make a good first impression, one thing I had a major knack for messing up. Well, I would not this time.

"I can do it," I announce with absolute conviction. The confliction has melted away, played out by the torn voices of my battling conscience. And in a way, I was not only helping them; I was helping a village full of scared people.

Itachi's body language says nothing, but the dark obsidian gaze nearly burning a hole through my shoulder says otherwise. He knows probably - since he is the master stalker - or can guess by now that I am much different, and less detached than the normal Akatsuki manner. I tend to get too involved in my mission, too mixed up in all the turmoil and emotions.

This time I would just have to try and avoid that. I attempted to convey this with my own blue gaze, and he seems to except it, though perhaps not so certain. I frowned, a misconception suddenly occurring to me, "Hey, where will you be then?"

"Me?" I nod. "I will be gathering information about our target. I advise you do the same - or at least get a name and locations. Unless the situation demands it, do not go through with the annihilation before I return. Understand?"

I did, just one more question, "What kind if situation demands it?"

I was expecting him to say 'mass destruction of the village' or 'massacre of many persons' but instead the response is more surprising than I would have ever imagined, "If your own life is threatened, then you may use brutal force."

My own life. The sentence hit like a cold punch to the gut. If _my_life was threatened. Not if any others were in danger, not if the mission would be compromised. No. Only if _my own_ existence was in danger of perishing. As if _my_ living was important.

It meant much more to me than it should have, and I swallowed back the building feelings lumping in my throat and nodded as that I understood.

"Good," Itachi affirmed, heading towards the left path of the fork. "If you follow the other road, you should arrive to a forest path that leads into Ayumu. But," he cuts himself off, glaring me straight in the eyes, "if for any reason you have doubts, and reason you think you might run or cannot handle this on your own...I can remain here."

I considered this. It seemed so childish to admit then and there, 'I want you to stay.' Because right now, his situation with me was as confusing as ever; but here he was not my best friend's brother, or an enemy ninja, or any type of family figure. He was my mission partner. A mentor leading me on a mission. And to admit my weakness, my fear of being alone - a fear I would eventually have to conquer one way or another - would make me feel like no less than a...a disappointment.

And I was so freaking tired of feeling like a disappointment.

"No," I stated confidently. Suddenly, I was brimming with it and the need to succeed. "I can handle this. Don't worry." And I flashed him a fool worthy grin to illustrate my words.

"Very well," Itachi conceded, and he does not say - does not have to. I think I am getting better at reading between the lines with him. Perhaps, just maybe, there is a hint of pride beneath his stoic tone. "Good luck."

"Yeah," I say as he turns to walk down his own path. I stare towards my own, wondering distantly where it led. Guess there is only one way to ever find out. I smile despite myself.

"You, too."

* * *

My name is Himawari Miku. I am twelve-years-old.

_"Hey, freak!" _

I am your average, prepubescent teen. Although I am not so proficient in ninjutsu as other kids my age, it matters not in the small farming village of Ayumu. I am still probably stronger than most of the poor farmers and merchants anyway.

_"You, monster! Who else would I be talking about?" _

And they seem to forget this fact on a regular basis.

_"What, no response? You have ears, don't you, you worthless scum!" _

Despite what they believe, I am a fairly well-tempered person. Until they start to grate...

_"You little filth, answer him!" Another man hissed, grabbing my wrist. A mother nearby took her son and ran into the nearest shop. Several seconds later, the windows to said shop slammed shut. _

...until they push me past my limits.

_"Where did you get that?" The first man demanded, raunchy breath so foul that I could smell the ugly yellow teeth from where I stood._

I like to think I am a decent person.

_"I bought it."_

At least, I thought I was.

_"Yeah, sure," the second snorted. "I'm sure; either way, I say we make you toss it. Good for nothing trash deserves to eat good for nothing trash."_

Isn't it enough that I have to look myself in the mirror everyday? They do not have to keep reminding me of my difference - my curse.

_"Don't encourage cannibalism, Roku," a passerby muttered, sharp eyes stained with chipped and blurred fragments of eyeliner. "Her blood-lust is potent enough," she scoffed, walking away._

I did not ask for this life. Never once had I ever said, "_Please, make me a freak. A monster."_

_I broke away from the two snarling men, wrenching my arm away and ignoring their angry scowls. That is when the whispers started_.

Only one thing do I live for now. And I want to do so _peacefully._ But they will not relinquish their hellish taunts, their endless glares of ice...

_"There she is, that horrid creep," a female voice gossipped. "You know what I heard? She slashed that Minowa boy in two!"_

I could kill them, maybe, if I truly wanted.

_"No! He was only sixteen! Sure, a little thug, but did he deserve to die? Surely not! Horrible girl," a hefty crone hissed._

...but I am not that kind of person.

_"What girl?" A man barked a bitter laugh. "All I see is a monster."_

Sometimes, I wish I was.

_"Yes," agreed the rest. And the children who were not hidden within their homes, nodded along - for they knew no better than what they were told._

Most of the time, I wish I were dead. Most of the time, I wish this were my deepest, most horrific nightmare, so that one day I may wake up.

_I sprinted off towards home with the loaf of bread still clutched in my arms, for I could not bare to hear the chorus of _monster_ or _demon_ following behind me. I would lose it, I would do something I may or may not regret, and it would give them all the more reason to be smug. Give them all the more reason to intensify the animosity they already felt so keenly towards me. I will not give them the satisfaction._

Most of the time, I wish I were anyone but Himawari Miku.

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

After fifteen minutes of non-stop walking down the aged path of rumpled dirt and leaves and twigs, I found myself coming to a short patch of forestry. Meaning I could not be too far off from Ayumu. Seeing this as good enough reason to have a rest, I sat down near a particularly serene patch of bushes. Among them, berries grew in two distinct colors and I eyed them hungrily.

I kneeled next to the bush and plucked a berry from it's plentiful leaves. The small fruit look absolutely scumpscious after endless weeks of no more than bread, cheese, apples, and simple broth. I felt my stomach growl with a terrible want.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a young boy no more than seven on the path up ahead.

"Oi, kid," I asked the boy. He heard my call, and peered a set of dubious eyes towards me.

"Are these berries, okay?" I questioned, since he looked like a local. The boy seemed to think for a long moment, face scrunched up in such a furious thinking process it was almost cute.

"Um...uh huh," he decided finally. "Yeah! Red berries are okay, black aren't though! Don't eat the black!"

I smiled graciously, "Thank you very much."

The boy beamed, seemingly so proud to have helped. He was plenty friendly about it and waved goodbye, and I waved back good-naturedly. Nice kid. I had forgotten how wonderful it was to be surrounded by pleasant people.

Shrugging, I popped one of the crimson berries into my mouth. And oh, it had been as good as it looked. Though I was tempted to devour them ravagely, I decisively chose to eat maybe two or three; I was in search of a much bigger prize. Wonder if they have any ramen shops around here...

* * *

"Tou-san!" The little boy who had helped Naruto - named Akito - called, leaping through the front door to their hut. His father eyed him with indifference, giving him a curt grunt in hello. Then he left, passing right by Akito.

Akito frowned, more disappointed that he let on to his father's neglect.

"Roku! Roku!" His mother called from the kitchen.

"He just left, Kaa-san," he told her, setting the basket on the table. His mother - the sharp-eyed woman - sighed, shaking her head.

"Never around when I need him," she muttered irately under her breath. Just then, Hibine, Akito's older brother walked in.

"Ah, Hibine - Good, your home. Help me with lunch and get those berries your brother brought." Hibine nodded and grabbed the basket.

"How come you wanted the bad, black berries?" Akito asked curiously. It didn't make sense; were they trying to make someone _sick?_

"No, that is backwards," his older brother said, shaking his head. "The black are fine; the red berries are the bad ones." Hibine corrected. "You always get those mixed up, Aki."

Akito gasped, paling with immediate and comprehensive fright.

"Akito, are you alright?" Hibine inquired, brow furrowing in concern. The seven-year-old gaped, pondering if he were to say something.

In the end, he bit his tongue and shook his head, telling his brother he was fine. Hibine accepted this as just his younger brother being odd. Akito's stomach twisted, feeling insanely guilt for what he'd done but not wanting to get in trouble all the same.

He was most definitely stupid, but not heartless. He said a silent prayer inside his head, hoping to Kami that the stranger would be okay.

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

I groaned, throwing my head back, uncaring of the hard bark that smashed into it from behind. Everything ached, from my fingertips to my hairline. The worst of it was in my stomach, burning with such searing pain I nearly cried.

Tipping over to the side, I threw up most of my intestines I think, yearning to be one with the dirt. I rested my heated forehead against the cool bark of the tree. I shivered despite the fever, curling in on myself meekly.

I hadn't even the energy to be aghast with myself, collapsing at a mere stomach ache- _Ack!_

Moaning with such force, I clenched back the awful yell rising in my throat when the pain in my gut furiously intensified. Biting back the bile willing to bubble again, I swallowed it and gagged.

A wave of exhaustion settled upon me so suddenly, I knew it could not be safe. But I was too sick, too much in pain that I welcomed the numbness that spread throughout my entire frame. With the dark eagerly ebbing at me, I distantly remembered the last time I had been so afflicted - when blade had cut through flesh and sent me hurtling towards the forest floor.

This time there is no fall, no puddle blood in which my body may land. No apparition of death chuckling at my misfortune. Only do I slump against the tree and fade out.

However, before I do, I faintly recall a figure wavering on the edge of my vision - a wispy, shadow of a female that reminds me so much of those dying tales of angels. When I slip away, I wonder if perhaps Heaven has come to claim me this time

Then I think better of it, and figure it was the berries working on my mind instead.

* * *

Pay not too much attention to Akito. He was pretty much just there to be a cute bystander(: You will see him maybe once more, and that's it. And how did I do on Miku? I wanted her to make her a likable OC, someone people would not despise..

Also, Itachi will make an appearance then! Just not next chapter...maybe the next. Eh, whatever. I kind of liked his and Naruto's talk this chapter, and very much enjoyed Pein's wake up call? A bit OC? Maybe. Hilarious? Epically so!

'Till next time. You know what to do. *inserts gigantic neon arrow pointing towards the review button*


	12. Brief Interludes

Whew! So sorry for the lateness, but if I've said it once, I'll say it again; school really knows how to pile it on. I've had at least 6 standardized tests this year plus four practices! I'm pretty sure it's holding me back from my true potential. (How contradictory does that sound?[:)

But you guys have been absolutely amazing! I am only **one**, one review away from one hundred! One hundred freaking reviews? I was like, holy crap! And you know what, not a bad one in the bunch! That is an astonishing feat!

For the hundredth reviewer, I will do something amazing for...I'm just not sure what yet.(Something to do with the story if you like?) But the rest of you deserve just as much salute, so thank you so much once again! I'd like to thank the academy...'cept I don't know any of them! So thank you all readers, I hope to make you proud!

Song of the Day: Like You by Evanescence

Britt: *blows party horn* A hundred reviews? Now that is what I'm talking about(:

Naruto: They like me! They really like me!

Me: I'm still not sure how we survived that explosion...why do the laws of physics never apply in anime?

Naruto: *grins* 'Cause we're awesome.

Britt: Btw, where's Grumpy?

Me: Safe and sound in his nice, comfy straight jacket.

Gaara: Mmmnmggh mmmf ggrh!

Me: That means on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. But I can still make them dance.

* * *

_Tell age it daily wasteth;_

_Tell honor how it alters;_

_Tell beauty how she blasteth;_

_Tell favor how it falters:_

_And as they shall reply,_

_Give every one the lie._

_Sir Walter Ralegh, The Lie_

* * *

The first thing I realized upon waking was: I wasn't dead.

Stupid, I know. What is even stupider is the fact that this both alerted and startled me so much, that I flung myself upwards, much to my stomach's immediate protest. I gagged, not even caring of my surroundings as I sought a place to empty my belly.

It was then a large bowl was pushed into my vision and I saw the girl holding it. Although I had a fairly reasonable amount of questions, my bodily reactions were a more pressing matter and I heaved straight into the bowl provided. Though I felt immediately embarrassed afterwards.

"Ew," I murmured, literally drained, "so fucking disgusting."

"Well, pleased to meet you too," said the girl sarcastically.

"No," I wheezed, my face flushing with shame. "Not you. I- I-"

"Relax," she said flippiantly. "Puking right now is actually a good thing."

"Oh, it's wonderful, you must try it some time," I muttered with as much sarcasm as I could muster. I was feeling particularly snarky today. And I don't see in anyway how puking your guts out could be considered a _good_ thing.

She shook her head in what might have been silent laughter, or maybe just exasperation, "You must have gotten into the red berries. They do a number on you, and for you who is obviously not a local, they are potentially lethal. Puking is the best way to get the toxin out of your system."

I groaned, drowning my face in my hands and letting the sweat slip past my palms and fingertips. She sighed, and I felt her push my reluctant hands away and drop a cool rag onto my face like an egg sunny-side up.

Growling, I placed it above my eye-line and humphed, "You need to work on your bedside manner, you hear?"

Her eyes rolled, and I saw her concentrating more on fumbling with the bowl of water. Obviously, she could care less about what I think. Illness made me quick to always give a witty remark, but it was then my bumbling mind caught up to shove my foot in my mouth.

It all sunk in and I sheepishly glanced at the so-called angel, "You...totally saved my ass, didn't you?"

She paused in wringing out the cloth, before quickly resuming her repose. "If you mean bringing you here and tilting you over so you wouldn't choke on your vomit," she said, "then, yes."

I blinked, comprehension blurring, "I don't even remember that."

Snorting, she nearly laughed, "You were unconscious. Didn't expect you too."

I shrugged it off, finding myself wary to move my aching limbs. Every thing felt sore and used. "But hey, I mean... Thanks. Thanks a lot. You didn't have to help me."

"I know," she acknowledged. I blinked, uncertain of her indifference.

"But...you did. So, thanks again." And I smiled, looking up at her gratefully. In the back of my mind, I agonized over the strange mix of disbelief and apathy in her cursory gaze, but ignored it for now and smiled larger, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet ya'."

Staring at me for a long distrusting moment, as if sizing me up, she finally relented and introduced her as, "Himawari Miku."

"Miku," I spoke, tasting the name on my tongue. "Short and sweet. I like it."

"Nothing compared to fishcake, eh?"

Her words were so casual when spoken that it didn't sink in for a minute or so. When it did, I nearly shot up with an indignant "Hey!" bristling. And for what seemed like the oddest of moments, my savior looked torn as she struggled to suppress the coy smirk that rose onto her face and the small chide of chuckles that followed. She couldn't contain it anymore that I could stop my lips from mock scowling.

"Couldn't resist," she chuckled, face twisting in perplexion, "You made me laugh."

"Technically, it was my name that made you laugh," I corrected grumpily, "What's so strange about laughing?"

"Nothing, I suppose," Miku shrugged, though there seemed to be more. "Feeling okay to move?"

Noticing how much the outburst had caused me to shift positions, and the onslaught of nausea it brought to my stomach, I gagged and nearly emptied it's contents again, "Nooo."

Miku scoffed with a fitting, "Idiot."

"You would _not_ believe how many times I have been called that in my life," I groaned, burying my head face down in the fuuton. Feeling tired again, I felt the wind shift beside me and opened my eyes in time to watch her bare feet and ankles rise.

"Am I staying here?" I asked when I saw her get up and set the bowl a ways away, forgotten. She looked at me stupidly, but also as if the obvious yet strangely intricate question had occurred to her as well. I mean, I was a stranger. She was a stranger. Even though we were both just kids.

"You really think you're in a condition to move?" Miku deadpanned.

Digesting this quip, I said the first thing that came to mind: "No way I'm moving." Before resuming my face down position in the warm cotton.

Miku shook her head, eyes rolling; I spent so much time with Sakura I didn't even need to _see_ it to know it was happening. "Stuck with you, am I?"

"Yep," my muffled voice came through from the thin layer of pillow. "Is that a problem?"

There was no direct answer, just the sliding shut of a door and the dwindling footsteps that followed. Picking my loathing noggin from it's piteous position, I gazed towards the door in which she disappeared behind with idle nothings running through my mind.

It was what seemed like the awkward beginning of what might be an eventful and untimely friendship.

* * *

_Miku's pov_

My guest had awoken not too long ago. Much to my surprise, he had been lucid and civil for the most part, if not a bit snarky and subdued.

Our interaction was brief, but surprisingly...pleasant. He was completely at ease with me; me, a complete stranger. From what I could tell, this meant two of a thousand possibilities. One was, he was ninja obviously, one who must be able to take care of himself at that.(Physically, at least. Despite eating a handful of deadly berries.) Which led me to my second assumption, which was that he was no local and utterly oblivious to this area.

Otherwise, I imagine he would have put up quite a fight when he awoke and found himself under my care. Even when he exchanged names did he not grow agitated.

_"Miku. Short and sweet. I like it."_

And I refused to be taken in by that. So he enjoyed the sound of my name. Unheard of yes, but only because he was ignorant did he treat me so. That, and he was grateful for me saving his life. The fact that I had done so when I could have left him to choke on his own vomit must have been some proof of my humanity, yes?

_Maybe._

To my growing confusion, the odd blond had even managed to coax a laugh at of me. Really, the absurdity of it all was nearly dismaying, and I had half a mind to tell him exactly what I was, if only to switch to the cold shun and hate I was accustomed to-

...but could not bring myself to. _What a fickle you've become,_ my mind taunted. _So alienated you would rather push an actually pleasant acquaintance with someone in exchange for the mundane cruelty you are used to. Quite sad. Almost pathetic._

Almost. I could still not allow myself to be completely taken in by this boy. Who by all means, as previously stated, must be an idiot. No one, especially a ninja, could be this trusting, this good-natured, this...this...

Well, I'm not sure I have the word for it just yet. But as the latter seems to be unable to move, and my charity would all be for waste if I sent him away to wither, it seems I have a bit of time to find out. And I more than likely will.

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

I slept most of the rest of the day, alternating between stomach cramps and exhaustion. Luckily, I only threw up once more, and Miku was there to catch it in her trusty bowl. She would come at irregular intervals to check up on me, bringing me water and keeping any lingering fever down.

We didn't speak much though. A few quips past here and there, but she made no attempt at conversation. It reminded me all too well of other sullen and silent figures I was used to associating with and the thought made me wrinkle my nose in distaste. So, as always, I broke the ice.

"Do you live here all alone?"

"Not exactly," was her answer. Bristled by the distant response, I persisted in my quest for not being ignored.

"Family?"

She paused in her fiddling, and something maybe like emotion passed through her eyes, "I had a grandfather."

Ah ha! Now, progress... "Do you take care of him then?" It was a common occurrence for the younger generation to care for their cherished elders but something in Miku's facade told me I was off.

"No, he passed away when I was six. Old age," she answered softly. Instantly, I felt that 'open mouth, insert foot' feeling curl it's way into my gut.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I tried lamely. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," Miku shrugged, but I could see a glimpse of the resigned pain in her eyes, "It is alright. The dead are long since buried. What are you going to do?"

"Yeah.." I agreed somberly. "If it's any...any conciliation...my parents are dead too."

It probably wasn't, and I'm not sure why I put that out there. Guess I just wanted to connect, wanted her to know that she was not...as alone as maybe she felt.

"Ah," she said, much like in the apologetic tone I had used before, mimicking me, "I apologize."

A small smile quirked it's way onto my lips, "No, it's okay. You couldn't have known."

Mimicking her voice as well, and horribly failing, we both managed to chuckle lowly even at the dark expense of our tragedies hanging over our heads.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence draining what was left of our cheer, we quieted down and were overcome with the urge to speak. At least, I was.

"So..." I began, but then she got up abruptly, picking up her stuff as she went.

I opened my mouth to say something, but felt the pointless words die on the edge of my tongue as the sound of the door slid shut. In her retreat, she had only taken the dirty bowl and left behind some water for me to drink.

Leaning over to get a drink, I stared at my reflection for a while in the clear liquid. Same blond hair. Same blue eyes. A little flushed maybe, but other than that...completely and utterly normal looking.

_How had she known?_

Because something was off. I could sense it in my gut. And I was determined to find out. Because...I knew she felt it too.

_So much for not getting attached,_ my rationality sneered.

_Not a problem,_I thought back, undeterred by my mind's pestering. _She saved me from choking on my own vomit. She's not a threat. What's the harm in making an acquaintance?_

To this, the voice had no answer, but that didn't mean it's opinion was absent from my conscience. It never was.

* * *

_Miku's pov_

He went too far. Or at least, he was attempting to. Prying into my information like that...how irate.

_Not that you were exactly arguing,_ a mocking inner voice sneers. _And you answered every question efficiently._

Well, I suppose that was the humble human ache for conversation showing it's annoying colors again. Though with all honestly I must admit, I hadn't imagined his parents being dead. You just...couldn't tell.

There was definitely an air about him - something different and abnormal - but who would have guessed it was defined by death?

In the long run of things, I guess you never did know. You could meet any normal person on the street and suspect them as being as kind and boring as any other person. And you could be drastically wrong or positively right.

In any case, his struggle was deftly portrayed in desperate act for interaction. Perhaps he was just bored. Or perhaps years of loneliness he succumbed to left him deep emotional scars and the traumatized need to never be smothered in the silence again.

_Damn, I would make a good psychologist,_ my wicked mind jeers.

Whatever. Can't think of any person, well-natured or cynical, that would hire me.

Maybe I was just so unused to the gratitude I was unsure of what to make of it. Certainly, as absurd as it sounded, I had saved a life before. Not that I was ever thanked...except once...

And by it's own accord, I find my mind traveling back to that time...

_Nearly three years ago. The color of the sky was unimportant. The weather mundane and not even worth committing to memory. What was noctiable were the shades of gray the world took when the beasts attacked._

_The beasts, being a rogue gang of thugs who were weary travelers, hoping to find their thrills and sustenance in this poor farming village. They figure that brute force was easiest way to get whatever they wanted. In a place with low military standards and small quantity, they were mostly right._

_I had ignored their presence for most of the duration. They only remained maybe a week, but during this time they managed to terrorize shop owners, harrass the women, antagonize the animals, and even pick on the children. But no one bothered me in my quaint hut on the outskirts of town, and so I didn't bother with them._

_Then, on the sixth day of their tyranny, I had been walking home after a quick bite to eat at the local produce shop. Finishing off a bittersweet green apple, I threw the core carelessly into an alley when a screech of fear fell upon my ears._

_Curiously, I poked into the junction between two houses and was dismayed at my findings. There were two of the bandits; not the leaders, but the end men, always there to give the group more muscle and number yet free to do as they please. Mindless lackeys, forcing a young girl to the wall, as she fought to no ends, kicking and cussing even as they held a knife to her throat._

_I by no means was any sort of hero. I was not a good person. But seeing them force her into such a position made my blood boil. Seeing the cruel reality of human filth up close was enough to sharpen my canines to a point. I was only a child, a stupid child trying to play nice. But when one tore off the straps of her hakama, laughing in evil glee as she screamed at his disgusting touch, I could hold back no more._

_I attacked, swift and brutal. The good thing about lackeys were that they were often easy to defeat when caught by someone with more brains and just a fraction more of strength than them. I took care of them easily. And I may have let them live, had I not seen their eyes. Remorseless with no apologies, no regret for their deeds and only fear for their own piteous lives. The look of them made me want to hurl and so I tore the look right off their faces._

_Afterwards, the girl seemed fine, if not a bit shaken. Before I could ask her if she was okay, she fled, but without a cry or frantic speed. Though it pained some childish part of me, I can't say I would not have done the same._

_After the murders, the rest of the gang inexplicably left. No one made a comment. No one cried out in relief. Because they knew why the bandits had fled. And I think some of them may have wished to follow suit. _

_What was truly shocking was seeing the girl again. In the light of the day I saw she was taller than I had previously presumed, and more of a young woman than girl. At least seventeen. Quite pretty as well, with her dashing blue eyes and long brown hair. When I saw her approach me I literally froze, completely dumb-struck at her having sought me out._

_Especially when she smiled so graciously and told me, "Thank you."_

_So shocked, I could only answer with a distant, "Come again?"_

_"I am sorry, I didn't get to thank you properly before." Sheepishly now, "I was a bit shaken. But you took care of those brutes no problem, and I'm grateful; truly. I'm surprised no one else had done well to thank you, since I bet it's your skill that scared them off."_

_Unused to such praise, I only shrugged. Her tone was friendly, as were her eyes; no hidden ill-intention that I could see. What was wrong with this girl? Was she daft? Didn't she know who I was?_

_But after my run in with her attackers, I knew there no way she was unaware of what I was. And still, she was not scared. Not angry. Only happy. Happy to be alive and untouched. _

_Happy I killed them._

_It was a strange new feeling it was: acceptance. Even if only by one soul, it was...warm. Still, at first, I was wary. Perhaps she sensed this, for then she most kindly offered, "How about I cook you a hearty meal in thanks? You need to load up, you're quite a thin little thing. How old are you?"_

_"Nine," I replied, almost proudly._

_"Nine, huh? I'm about seven years your senior. Well, may I have the pleasure of knowing my savior's name as well?"_

_The title 'savior' felt cold on my description, but the fact that she was asking my name when nearly the whole population referred to me with crude insults was too much to pass up. "Miku," I told her._

_She smiled again. I found myself growing fond of that smile. "Fumiko," she told me gently. "Now, what do you like to eat?"_

_"Everything?" I shrugged. And she laughed, so contagious, I found myself laughing too. The dinner was pleasant and the most caring contact I'd had since my grandfather's passing. _

_It became the first of many. _

The memory faded then, a slow wash of ink against the pages of my mind. I snapped the mental drawer shut and locked it away for the day. No need to dwell. No need to think back, though it seemed the only thing to do anymore.

It's nearly sunset. The Uzumaki boy may be hungry.

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

"Have you lived here your whole life?" I asked the next morning while she served me breakfast. My stomach finally felt ready to eat, but couldn't handle much. And I was still a bit weak and groggy.

"What's with all these questions?" she asked, not annoyed but something else. Maybe she was just being smart with me, but the I had the urge to stake a challenge.

"Well then, if it is that unfair, how about twenty questions? I ask you one, you ask me. Great way to get to know one another," I added cheekily.

"Hmph, so high and mighty. What makes you think I want to know you?" The tone was haughty, but with enough playful edge that I could not take offense.

"Nothing better to do. I'm bedridden and you're stuck with me," I said plainly. This seemed to digest in her mind awhile, before she relented.

"As far back as I can remember. Jii-san brought me here when I was just a babe," she answered, referring to her grandfather.

"He raised you?" I asked. She nodded. "Sounds like a good man, then." I smiled, avoiding the question of why her elderly grandpa had to raise her in the first place.

"He was a very good man," Miku agreed firmly, lost in memory for a brief second. When she recovered soon after, she said, "Now, that's two for you. Now I get two."

"Be my guest," I offered.

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha," I replied, ignoring the distant flavor it had on my tongue. She seemed earnestly surprised, yet not.

"You looked like a ninja. But Konoha is a long ways way. You're pretty far from home."

I deflated slightly at that. "I didn't say it was still my home."

"Oh," she said, blinking. I'm pretty sure she got the message. "Leave anyone behind?"

I thought of the friends who'd made me laugh, people I'd fought to protect, precious persons who gradually became my family. I smiled, "A bunch of friends." And then I remembered cold stares, whispered taunts, and my smile faltered. "With some less than favorable characters mixed in."

"I suppose all places are like that," said Miku, with a hint of bitterness. Wonder where that came from?

"What about you?" I asked. "Anyone special people?"

There was a struggle with the question, almost like when she had admitted to me she once had a family in the first place. Opening up was difficult, but I was willing to push in the most painless of ways; by not pushing at all.

"A friend," she confessed softly. "I had a very good friend once. Her name was Fumiko."

"Pretty name," I commented. She nodded absently to this. "Did she have a face to match?" I couldn't help but smirk as I said it.

It managed to even nudge a slight grin to her face, which was a victory in itself. "Oh yes," she remarked. "She was...like a sister. You know the feeling?"

I remembered Iruka and Kakashi; like fathers. Outspoken Sakura and shy Hinata; like sisters. Tsunade-baa-chan and Ero-sennin; like grandparents. Sasuke...and I have to confess, to the depths of my madness, even Itachi; like brothers. "Yes," I confirmed. "I know the feeling very well."

There was a long pregnant pause. I lingered between the memories of before, in my village and all it's inhabitants. And they mixed with the now, the life in Akatsuki and the familiar need to prove myself. All whilst trying to figure out this solemn young girl beside me, such a look in her eyes that'd I'd seen so many times, but _where_-

"Have you ever lost one of them?" Her voice was so quiet, so indifferent as if she was asking the most casual of requests. For a moment, I pondered if I had only imagined her asking it. She was so reserved, so unwilling to be friend - if only friends - with the likes of me. Her guarded walls reminded me so of my own mask; so easy to shatter, but so tough to crack.

The only real reason I took so long to answer is because I knew mine would not be one to her satisfaction. I gave it anyway.

"I'm not sure...Honestly, up until this point...I never had anyone to lose."

Because friends always gave, until there was nothing else to give. My old home taught me that, if nothing else.

And I blinked then, stronger but still a tad weary.

When my eyes opened again, she was gone.

* * *

_Miku's pov_

This time, I think it is I who went too far. I shouldn't have indulged him. Shouldn't have let him convince me with undeniable azure eyes and a smiling face.

I left my walls down, or at least unattended, for too long and a bit of myself slipped out. That usually doesn't happen, but his willingness to share a piece of his own consumed me. Delirious, I just wanted to know; wanted to know if my pain was shared or only my own.

His pain was plausible, but still I strained away. I was wary to let everything slip away. I couldn't let anyone else in to shred the rest of me to pieces. And when a window cracks, the breaker usually gets cut on the shards himself. I couldn't allow myself to let this oaf get harmed too.

I had one comfort left. One thing to rely on, since my best friend - _my sister's_ - early end. I had a salvation, a someone to keep me grounded. I did not need another. Thank you, goodbye. I didn't need a friend. Not even an acquaintance. I didn't enjoy his company, I tolerated it.

_Denial,_ snickered my conscience.

So I fled to the seclusion I was used to.

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

She always disappeared beyond that one room before I could talk any further. Before too much meaning ever came from her mouth and before I was able to bleed my heart out right for her to see. It was her way of keeping the distance between us firm yet wavering. Good thing she had half the mind to do, for I, as always, was too half-witted to catch myself before making mindless attachments.

We were strangers after all, and it was well executed and private excuse.

I wondered what lay beyond that mysterious door, but I imagined it was something precious.

Never though did I bring up the nerve to ask.

* * *

By the next day, I did feel well enough to sit up. And walk. And even eat a proper meal. Which I did, and Miku wasn't the best cook, as the food was a bit bland and flavorless. But at the moment, this was exactly what I needed and I filled up on the buffet, exaggerating how well it hit the spot.

In a way, I hadn't wanted to leave. Not with that same apathetic look on her face. It feels as though we've gotten nowhere since I first arrived. Even though we maybe spent a little over 48 hours together, I knew this was false.

But I had a mission to do. My previous promise to Itachi came swelling back in a rush, and I could not bear to fail him or Pein. And I had yet to find the threat my mission sought. I think that if Miku knew, she'd understand.

Afterwards, I swore to myself I'd come back. Maybe I could help her yet. Before, I wasn't sure what compelled me to, and maybe I still don't. Now it just didn't matter. Whether she admitted it or not, we were connected now; bound by another bond maybe I was a fool to make.

But hey, no more begging for disaster than getting along with members of an elite assassin group, eh?

When this was all done, I would come back and visit. But voicing this right now would be meaningless to Miku, I knew that much. So instead I just said, "See you around."

And she shrugged, still playing the indifferent card. Her composure was flawless. "Someday, maybe."

I wondered if she would smile when she saw me trudging back, whenever that may be. I still secretly pondered what lay beyond that wall that was so valuable. Mostly, I wondered now where I would sleep tonight.

* * *

_Miku's pov_

_I had a dream I was being hunted. By men I knew by voice, spiteful voices, but their faces were voids of nothing; just black blurs upon spineless necks. Faceless and remorseless. Senseless and hateful. _

_Their hate bounced back to me and I felt it like a flame igniting. I felt every ounce of buried emotion fight it's way to my core and slide it's way through the cracks of my unguarded walls. And once a bit of it escaped, the rest was never far behind._

_The beast was always far more powerful than it actually was in real life when causing havoc within my nightmares. But in reality, it's thirst was just as fierce. Exaggerated as I tell it, the thing I became took pride as it stalked my hunters and made them the true prey._

_And I enjoyed it._

_Some deep, hideous part of me relished in hearing the skin tear from the flesh. Savored every drop of blood that splattered upon my face and ravaged the human form with excitement akin to a feeding wolf on a day old carcass._

Sonomi_ and her power surged through me and it did not burn, nor scorch - only soothe the searing wounds marring my skin from man's blade. Her chakra healed it all, not without pain; but it is a soft, pricking pain which I have grown accustomed to. Her dark presence is my only constant._

_And I cannot will her passion to stop. For my rage, my anger, my hate - all my resentment and other emotions I cannot overcome. Her power is so potent and the pity and remorse in me is strong, but not enough to match it._

_Only when I sober does it feel like I can breathe again. Only when the euphoria leaves and the demon is sated and satisfied do I awaken to the horror left behind. The bodies of whom I did hate, but did not wish to kill. Or even those who I only wished to stop, who I only wished to be injured and then well off with their tails between their legs - dead. Ripped apart._

_And who is blamed? Not _Sonomi_, the hellish ram demon whose soul rest alongside my own._

_No. Only I am blamed. Only I am stoned. The prick of them is much worse than the pain of healing. At least healing leaves no scars behind - physical or emotional. This pain is so much more. It hurts so bad, and I should be used to it by now. No amount of ostracism or isolation will ever make it 'better' or 'okay.' Just a little less shocking..._

_And the words. The words are always with the stones._

_"Freak!" The voices grow in sickening crescendo._

_"Animal!" They chant._

_"Heathen!" They scream._

_"Monster!"_

_"Monster!_

_"Monster!"_

I awoke, breath harsh and ragged. My heart thumped wildly in my chest and I grasped it, heaving from the thrill of the chase, and reeling in aghast at the pleasure I had found in the kill. Dream or not.

And I found myself yearning for some sort of company, for the warm presence which had occupied my hut for two days past. But he was gone, and I let him leave, turned him away. I was much too old to cry. Much to wise for tears, and too empty for longing.

But at what age was one exempt from needing comfort?

I reached for my only solace snuggled safely but a few inches away. I hugged the bundle close to my chest and true to my word, I did not weep nor want. Only stared at the dark of the room and deny as I might, wondered where the blond boy dozed that night.

* * *

There you go, a healthy dose of snark, angst, and budding friendship all tied up neatly into one little chapter.

Hope I'm not making Miku too unbearable. I really like her and I don't want her to be a stereotype, and I wanted her to be mostly liked by the readers. In that aspect, how am I fairing? And just want to put it out there: This is **not** Naruto/OC. Just strong friendship.

Also, I tried to fit a lot of different elements in this chapter, while nothing altogether exciting all happens. I will make up for that, promise, but this is as the title says, a series of Interludes that I saw fit to add to give some character development. Was it a waste of time? A bit enjoyable?

These are questions I would love to know the answers to! Until next time, stay in school, eat lots of ramen, and never try to steal your friend's sandal when she has a good drip on your hair!


	13. Pain Forever

I love you guys _so_ much! Seriously, the recent feedback has been awesome and we even passed one hundred! Sorry this took so long, but I was unable to work on it last weekend due to attending a concert. Seven Dust, Avenged Sevenfold and **Three Days Grace!** I love them!

Also, thank you to all who reviewed and special thanks to Drunk, my one hundredth reviewer! *blows part horn*

So, here you have it. Newest installment: No flames, reviews welcome, apologize for errors, please enjoy: You know the drill. Very long chapter compared to the last.

Song of the Day: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. (:

**Disclaimer:** Me no own nothing.

* * *

_Tell wit how much it wrangles_

_In tickle points of niceness;_

_Tell wisdom she entangles_

_Herself in over-wiseness:_

_And when they do reply,_

_Straight give them both the lie._

_Sir Walter Ralegh, The Lie_

* * *

"Yo, kid! Can't sleep here, c'mon."

"Mmmm."

"Let's go! Come on, I don't mean to be a hard-ass but..."

"Nnnnn."

I was peacefully submerged in a wonderful layer of slumber, rolling onto my side at the persistence of a nudge. But I absolutely refused to wake...until something sharp and bristly poked me in the ass.

"The hell?" I screamed, whipping upright with a kunai at the ready. The man whose neck was only inches away from my lethal blade dropped the broom listlessly, gaping like a dead fish. Kind of smelled like one, too.

Then again, when was the last time I had a thorough wash?

"S-sorry, little ninja," stuttered the man, as he must have brillantly deduced I was of higher power than him. "You...You can't sleep here! Now go on, get! Just get!"

Rather than waste my valuable mission time kicking the crap out of this annoying guy, I complied as harmoniously as possible. "Alright, man. I'm going."

No need to waste anymore time. I've already spent the majority of my 'scoping time' lounging around, bed-ridden. Troublesome, as an old genius friend of mine would say. Humiliating, is more of my own vocabulary.

I ate the wrong berries and got sick, nearly dying. What would Itachi say?

I can feel my ears burn at the mere thought of it. Decidedly, I chose to take that particular information to the grave.

While contemplating on finding a place to maybe satisfy my growing hunger, a strange conniption a few yards away caught my attention. It seemed as if a mob of sorts had gathered, focusing all it's anger on a certain distasteful creature.

My shinobi instincts immediately perked. Trouble, perhaps? The monster I was hunting? Either way, trouble was trouble; and someone there was bound to know what I was looking for. So I made my way through the crowd, slipping past rowdy hollers and hurlers. An old-fashioned stoning. I tried not to cringe. Emerging in the center, I saw what their anger was centered upon-

And there, to my utter horror and shock, was Miku on the ground, bearing those taunts and stones.

"Get up you rotten girl! Get up and never come back! Why must you always return to this place?"

"We shouldn't even bother to feed you! Go hunt like the rest of the animals do!"

I could do nothing but gape and stare in utmost repulsion and sympathy. What...what was this? _Monster? Demon?_ W-what kind of treatment was this? And then it dawned on me, so sickeningly clear and _horrible._ I knew _exactly _what kind of treatment this was. And this revelation is what finally urged my legs to move.

I knew the right thing to do.

I approached her with the swift grace of any proud ninja, facing the crowd without fear. My arms waved out like a bird, protecting my friend with all my body could offer. I tried to fend off their stones and shield her from their hate. But I could not halt their words.

"Hey, you! Get out of the way!" Several cries of agreement rose out. Miku gaped, eyes large and locked on her impenetrable savior. My figure stood firm and tall as any brick wall as I shielded her from their pummeling rage.

"No," I retorted simply, voice dangerously low. I felt angry enough to strike, but just as I knew now that Miku knew, hitting them would all but antagonize the problem.

"No?" One stoner shrieked incredulously. "What th' hell are you doin', you some friend to a freak?"

The words hit closer to home than I could have ever imagined. It felt as if Pandora's box had been opened and all the monsters flew out, free as birds, swooning in utmost delight. Except they were not little winged creatures in the form of disaster. They were laid out before me, taunting rocks in hand.

**_Who are the real monsters?_**

"If you have any more stones to cast," I say, each word specifically pronounced and precise; not a single falter in my gaze, "Then cast them onto me."

My eyes bore through the front of the line, cerulean orbs sharpened into deadly knives. I saw some of them look away, my glare too intimidating and soul searching to handle. That didn't mean they could not hurl blindly.

One by one, the stones started flying once again. The first few were a dull hit against the skin, my calloused body strong and sturdy from endless hours of training. But even a ninja's body can only take so much abuse before a sting or two bled through; before the emotional trauma was too much and my torn conscience began to faze back to yester-year.

_Young I was. Age didn't matter. Year was unimportant. It was the pain that mattered; it was the pain that defined everything._

A stray stone thumped straight onto my abdomen, a startling burst of pain against my rib. I took it all without a noise. The man who threw it reveled in his aim.

_The rocks had buried me like ash had so many times before in my nightmares. But now, instead of silence, their words suffocated me instead. _

_"I heard he was a demon seed, placed into his mother's belly, killing off her true child. So distraught by his birth, she took her own life."_

_"I heard his own father took one look at his child and sneered, abandoning him on the hokage's doorstep in disgust."_

**_Am I a monster?_**

"Undeserving wench she is," a shrill yet oh so mocking voice seethed. "Killed my nephew she did. And look! Now she's found a friend to haunt the Hells with!" And she cackled in all her misguided, uneducated glee. To her, this was justifiable.

Below me, I could feel the brush of it against my leg. Miku's quiver, the only victory she allowed them. She was strong, or at least trying so fiercely not to show her weakness.

**_Is she a monster?_**

She was stronger than I had been.

_My hands had covered my ears, trying to erase the words from my memory. I was sobbing. I attempted to hide it, keeping my head down. I wondered if they enjoyed it. Some, probably. Some thought it was their duty, thought it was justifiable. And could I blame them? Was opinion and ignorance a crime?_

_Was cruelty even?_

**_Were they the monsters?_**

Had the rocks always been so sharp?

Had the words always cut so deep?

I knew the answer. The pain was still so fresh, the memory of it so potent as if digging open an old wound and shredding it full of acid. I knew this ache. This damage. This...loneliness...

_A sharp rock had flown past my arm, and I could not contain the cry of pain as it cut my skin. I held the oozing wound, squeezing it, ugring it to numb. Urging it to take everything away; the voices, the people, the dark ebbing at the edges of my mind. A darkness I had yet to fully comprehend._

_And that dark scared me. It offered to take away the cold eyes and hurtful rocks, but a far worse feeling than the numb told me that in the process I would lose something more precious than my sanity._

_The part of me that made me human. _

A particularly keen rock grazed my cheek, and I could not stifle a wince as it sliced through my flesh. I felt the blood drip down my cheek and slide off my chin like tears. Tears I no longer allowed to fall. Tears I was brave enough to face.

I knew why Miku didn't cry. It was the same reason I don't anymore.

We knew that crying wouldn't do a damn thing. Would not solve a single woe. And probably wouldn't cause our tormenters to lose an ounce of sleep. No, to most of them, we were already guilty in their minds without a trial. Our trial had been cursed since the day we were dubbed _demon._

I now knew the similarity between myself and Miku. But also the difference.

I had escaped the true brunt of the stones. She was still suffering.

**_Who was the real monster?_**

_All those years ago, when my cries had subsided and the villagers grew bored or satisfied of my predicament, they left. By then, my cut had stopped bleeding. But the darkness was still there, urging me to go after them and serve a sentence I wasn't sure even Kami was willing to give._

_And so I ran._

When the brutal attackers finally disbanded, whether it was from the hurlers' smug gratification or them growing weary of their captors' lack of reaction, all grew normal. The village lived on and continued to thrive. No one paid us any mind. A few whispers here and there or fleeting glances.

Other than that, we were invisible again.

Arms stiff, my body loosened and breath escaped the lips I finally allowed to part. My stern and determined facade faded away into something unreadable even to my own psyche. I felt all a bit drained, and all a bit overwhelmed at the same time.

I turned to say something, opening my mouth to say anything-

But Miku quickly scrambled up, righting herself just enough to gain her footing, and our eyes met for the briefest of moments while she permitted just a bit of mutual grief to pass through us both.

And then she ran.

**_Maybe we're all monsters._**

The conclusion is a dull placebo for a happy ending in my mind.

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

I sought what seemed like a futile conquest until my lungs burned with strain. But I would never give up. Not after witnessing that. There were too many unanswered questions, too many unspoken emotions between us. And I had a deadly intuition that those unsaid things were of the greatest importance.

After searching for a while, I grew glum, nearly lost in the thick underbrush of woodland. I stopped eventually to sustain myself, eating the black berries this time, and taking time to chuckle at the irony at that. My laughter had it's good graces though, as a shuffle to my left alerted me to a second presence in the forest.

"Don't throw up this time." A haughty voice chimed, even if it was mostly devoid of any real humor.

_Thank you!_ I inwardly cheered. What luck, really, to have the object of my search find me first.

...but what now? I wanted to console her so badly. But everything I wanted to say seemed worded wrong or spoken incorrectly. So how did you comfort someone who wanted no comfort?

"If you want something, just speak already," she grunted impatiently. _Such a Sasuke move._ My old friend was the last thing I need to be thinking of right now, so I pushed him aside.

I saw her fumbling with something around her neck. The action distracted me, my mind idly wandered back to more morbid subjects; _Noose. Tourquinets._ My own thoughts pertubed me, urging me to ask the question, "What's that?"

"It was my grandfather's hawk feather necklace," she elaborated shortly.

"I never saw you wear it before."

"It is my most prized possession. I never like to risk losing it." She looked away. "I only wear it when I need to feel close to them."

"Them?" I inquired. Her eyes met mine with a fierce heat in the blacks of those irises.

"Fumiko. She was my best friend. My only constant after Jii-chan died. They were everything to me and I _still_ lost them. And what do these people know about it, huh? What do they know?"

"Nothing," I admitted in a low voice. "Nothing, they are ignorant bastards. But is ignorance so punishable? I know it's difficult...and I myself have asked this same question many times...I've seen people the same way."

"Then you know who cold a person's eyes can be?" She demanded bitterly, her voice oozing resentment, "You know how horrid their laughter sounds as they revel in your pain? Justice, they call it." Her curt laugh was devoid of any humor. "Justice? Tormenting a child is justice? And they call me a monster."

"You are not a monster!" I told her furiously. She had to understand. I had to convince her of this one thing. "You are no monster, Miku. A monster doesn't save people. A monster doesn't take that kind of brutal treatment without a word. A monster wouldn't be so human."

"Human...?" The words sounds hollow and empty on her tongue. "Human. What do you think a human is?"

"You're human, Miku," I persisted, ignoring her speculation. A wry grin lit up her face at my proclamation.

"Maybe," she laughed, like it was simply a joke. "I wasn't born a monster. But those so-called humans made me what I am. Birth doesn't define you, it's life which is the essence of your species. Am I a monster?" Before I could protest, she answered, "Am I truly? Sure. I can live with that. So why _drill_ it into my mind? Why _never_ let me forget?"

"Because they feel pain," I replied quietly. "They feel pain and they want someone else to feel it too. They want you to suffer, to break under their fingers and somehow, maybe, they think this will prove the strength in their own humanity. Honor, prejudice, duty; all these are worthless when you choose to hurt someone so profoundly. And they are too blind to realize."

Her wince was nearly too quick to catch. "Your words cut deep," she confessed heartily. "I knew there was something about you. Something...drastically different. If you know all that, I am astonished how easily it is for you to laugh. How easy it is for you to be taken in by seldom kindness..."

"It's because I still believe," I cut in, "I believe that somewhere out there, good people still exist. Genuine people in all their faults, who still tend to exhibit acts of gratitude and compassion."

"Compassion?" She laughed in a way that sounded more like a grotesque form of somber. "If these people had any compassion, they were had put me out of my misery a long time ago," she whispered. "Instead, they watched me suffer. At least dead, I would probably be accepted among them.."

"No!" I roared, forcing all my contempt back to the deepest realms of my soul. "Don't you ever think that! Not for one moment! That is not true!"

Her eyes widened for a split moment of shock, before narrowing viciously. All at once, I knew the tables had turned. She reared on me, eyes burning like a ravaging wildfire.

"Liar!" she spat resentfully. "You wished for the exact same thing, I know you did!"

_Yes, _a treacherous voice spat. I flung it away.

"Yes," I grit out. "But I realize now that I do not need their acceptance if trying to gain it will only bring me more grief! You're so much better than them, Miku! Can't you see that?"

"I don't care anymore, anyway..." said Miku desparingly. Her voice had gone quiet and sullen, "They have never given me any token of gratitude or acceptance. I have lived here most of my life and I am still a stranger. A freak. This is not where I belong and I realize that. I accept it."

She glared at me. "Maybe you should do the same."

"What?"

"Don't you think it is time to let go?"

"Of what!" I shouted back.

"Your village! Whatever people you cared about whom you left behind! Take your own advice! When the majority of the population despises you and makes you miserable, it's not worth losing your own humanity just for a handful of people! If they _truly_ cared about you they would want to be happy, just like you want them to be happy, right?"

Her startling assault of words stunned me into silence. _Still holding on?_ No, I was past that. _Wasn't I? _Yes, of course. I'm not going back. But I can still remember some fondly. Right? No shame in that, correct? Miku's next words broke me out of my pondering.

"Take your own advice. You're better than that, Uzumaki Naruto. Learn to let go."

I said nothing.

"Well?"

Silence.

"Pft. You disgust me," she snarled. Miku swiveled in a three-sixty turn and began walking away again.

"Miku, wait-!" I called after her, but it was in vain. One, large leap into the think canopy of the trees and she was gone. Leaving me with numb regrets and cold longing.

* * *

_Back in Ayumu..._

Hibine, the older brother of the little boy called Akito, was outside their hut, enjoying the serenity that had consumed their household. Until their father, bold as brass, came marching out of the hut holding a spear, looking as if he was off to fight a war.

There a crazed look in his eyes. He had seen his father angry plenty of times. But this something was empty and a whole different kind of devil. Whatever it was, Hibine did not like the gleam in those eyes so close to home.

"Tou-san?" called Hibine uncertainly. Much to his surprise, his burly lump of a father actually stopped and batted a somewhat bored eye at him. The oldest son took this as an invitation to speak, and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Out," was all the man grunted, turning away completely. Hibine could not help but feel a bit shunned.

"What do we tell Mama?" asked Akito, who had just run out of the house.

Their father did not pause in his gait, nor face them as he said, "Tell her I'll be home when I deem it fit. Tell her we're going to rid ourselves of that damnable demon today."

Hibine frowned, age lines etching into his all too young face. Take care of the...?

It hit him like a ton of wood, astounding him as he got it. "But, Father!" He shouted back in shock, "Didn't Leader-sama already say he was going to take care of it? Didn't he hire a ninja elite to handle the threat?"

And their father halted if only to bark a bitter laugh. The sound of it was strangely cold on his eardrums. "Ha! I saw his piteous excuse for an assassin! No, no we should have done this long ago...We'll handle this ourselves."

Like that, he disappeared into a brush of trees and the last remnants of his bitter laugh were scattered by the wind. Him and his tiny brother were left savouring the aftermath.

"Where's he going?" wondered Akito out loud.

"To get that Miku girl, you know the one."

Akito thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. I've heard of her."

And Hibine thought that would be the end of it. Until...

"But why?" persisted Akito, earnestly confused. However, Hibine was growing exasperated with the younger's perplexity

"She's a demon, otouto," he explained matter-of-factly. "A monster. Can't be trusted."

Akito just blinked at him oddly, "How do you know?"

Hibine was becoming agitated, but remained patient for the sake of his dimwitted brother. "I know what I know. Everyone talks about it, you know that. She's killed people. That's a fact."

"I know," admitted the boy quietly. And so help him, Hibine thought _that_ was the end of it, until his younger brother continued: "But did you know them?"

"Who?"

"The people she killed," he elaborated.

"Some," said Hibine. Akito made a face.

"Did you like any of them?"

It took a short moment of thought before Hibine realized and confessed, "Not really."

Akito tilted his head in enormous confusion, "Then why do you hate her?"

Hibine nearly groaned. "I just told you! She's a monster, Aki."

"But do you know her?" His sibling repeated.

"No!" he answered in frustration.

"Then, how can you hate her?" Akito argued, oblivious to his older brother's plight. "You said you don't know her! You have to know someone to despise them so, right?"

"It's not that simple!" Hibine boomed, though truly his brother's words were having an odd affect on his mind. Had he known her? Well, no...Should that have mattered? All the things he had heard...all the punishment she was submitted to...wasn't this proof of her guilt?

_Or maybe your own ignorance,_ a hateful voice he never knew existed echoed through his head. Hibine himself reeled in shock. Him? No, he had never done anything to her, swear on his mother's grave! But he had seen others...and done nothing...Was that the same?

"I don't hate her," Akito confessed quietly. Hibine turned to stare at his little brother in shock, but the smaller ignored him. "I can't. I didn't know her. I've heard lots of mean stuff 'bout her but...Hate is too strong. I don't hate her. I can't. It isn't right..." Large baby eyes glared up at him quizzically, "Is it?"

_Is it? Answer wrong and forever make your brother a bad person,_ the heartless voice taunts. The threat of it was terrifying, so he resolved to avoid the question itself.

"Killing is wrong," he absolves, but it sounds abstract from himself, as if coming from the voice of another.

Akito nods, repeating, "Killing is wrong. I know...but people make mistakes. Doesn't Kami-sama forgive people who sin?"

"He...he's suppose to," Hibine says numbly. It is silent for a short pause, Akito curling in on himself as he sits and speaks his heart on the subject.

"No one gives her a chance," his little brother reflected, in a forlorn tone. "No one likes her. It must be lonely." As Akito speculated, a relenting dread coiled itself through his veins. "I think if I were like her, I'd be angry too."

Hibine never saw it in such an innocent way before. It's as if Kami himself is shining a new light on the subject, one he had never considered, and it was bleak. He had liked to blame this girl for his father's anger, and therefore attributing to his negligence and distance. On her behalf, he liked to think the girl had ruined much of his mother as well, for the distance of her husband caused his mother to seek her fun and activity elsewhere.

Because now, he realizes shamefully, it had been utterly unfair to blame the girl for his family's disfunctions. His father had always been neglectful, never minding his children and ignoring his wife's whorish behavior. In the end, Hibine's own reluctance to see the truth had led him to hate a girl he had never truly known, and most likely never would.

Perhaps he had acted a bit monstrous himself in that aspect.

"Do you think father's coming back?" asked Akito softly. There was no worry evident in his tone; just piquing curiosity. Perhaps that is what hurt the most, knowing that really, there was no reason to care. Their father was a horrible person.

"I don't think so," Hibine asserts, and even if he does come back, he will only hate him forever and shun him completely. Partly for Miku, the girl he tormented, and partly for being a bluntly bad parent.

And maybe in the end, the girl had been a monster. But the point was - the point he had so feverently ignored until Akito opened his eyes - that he would never know. The chill of that fact kept him staring somberly at the sky for the longest time, wondering what to say to his brother; some words of wisdom to redeem himself and somehow offer his brother a hope of forgiveness from the girl they had all so blindly forsaken.

However, this would make him a liar too. Up until this point, he had been anything but wise or worthy of redemption. So he suffered in the silent sanctity, unable to speak without remorse. Strangely, he believes this is enough, for it seems exactly the kind of thing the girl's vengeful soul would want of them.

And he prays to whatever lingering god that his brother grows up to be a better person than he has been.

* * *

_Itachi's pov_

Wandering into Ayumu gave me strangest sense of calamity and nostalgia. Such a quiet place, with such obnoxious inhabitants. They were not the brightest nor most educated bunch, so it was always easier to navigate in an area like this. But everyone had their faults; I suppose there must be a kind person somewhere, somewhere among this bunch.

From what I had heard on my little factual expedition, however, did nothing to support this hope. And it was not myself who I feared for, but the sentimental blond boy whom this mission was specifically assigned to. Perhaps this mission was hitting a little too close to home. In fact, I know for a fact it is hitting _very_ close to home.

I had half a mind to send a messenger hawk to Pein-sama and request I be left to handle the rest of the mission. But to do so would disgrace the very meaning that this task was supposed to have for the young ninja. Not to mention, make me look like a mother hen.

But I found myself very reluctant to have any more harm come to the young one's already fragile psyche. How much more could one child take?

_Not a child here,_ my mind reminded smoothly. _You know that all too well. In the world of shinobi, he might as well be twenty-one. Obstacles like this will always be around._

And I know that. That didn't stop me from wanting to protect him from it regardless.

I sensed a familiar frantic chakra heading my way, tense and shaken as it chased some unseen force. Twenty feet away...fifteen...ten...five...

A flash of blond and speed collided with my firm chest, wide and startled eyes glittering apprehensive before he realized who he had just run into. And then, "Itachi!"

There was a clear amount of excitement and even some relief in his voice.

"Naruto," I greeted normally. "How are you fairing?" He pulled a face.

"Smashing," he responded curtly. I raised a concerned eyebrow, but made no comment.

"Oh? Very well. I have gathered the needed information for you task, so if you are ready to hear...?" At this, his face abruptly fell.

"Um...I know, I know. Important stuff and all that. But I...there is something I _really_ have to take care of first. I have to find out where Miku went..." he muttered, searching out the trees in the distance.

"Miku...?" I said aloud, in something akin to astonishment.

Naruto's eyes flew to me, "Yeah, Miku. Wait...How do you know that name?" A rock settled in the crook of my gut. He was not a stupid boy. On the contrary. He knew why I knew. It occurred to him not seconds ago. But he didn't want to see it.

"Miku...no," he denies, shaking his head in numbing revelation, "No! Miku was...I talked to her...poked fun at her...related to her. She can't be...I can't imagine her killing all those...No! No way!"

His eyes bore into me like blue daggers of melancholy, begging me to tell him differently. And I mentally sighed, for I had no solace to give this time.

"I'm afraid so. My findings were legitimate, if not gruesomely detailed."

Naruto shook his head, still shell-shocked but attentive.

"Himawari Miku," I began, "born to Himawari Rokuro and Megumi. They were both ninja of Kusagakure."

"A few short months after she was born, a ninja called Yama, whose own teammate tried to kill him, stumbled upon a cave where a ram demon _Sonomi_ was sealed. Corrupted by his own sorrow and hatred, he freed the demon and was possessed by her raging spirit. To save the village, the ninja who originally tried to kill Yama, named Shun, sacrificed his life to kill his friend and seal _Sonomi_ inside of five-month-year old Miku. After that, her parents disowned her and the village rejected her existence."

Rejected by her own parents. A bitter pill to swallow.

"So then...?" It dawned on him then. "Her grandfather."

I nodded, "Himawari Chikao. A retired shinobi from the Hidden Grass. He took her here, to Ayumu, so maybe he could raise her in peace."

"He was a good man," Naruto affirmed mostly to himself, as if remembering some previously stated words.

"But the village knew of her heritage. And so while he may have been a good guardian, no one can fight their own fatality. He died when she was young, leaving her to bear the brunt of the village. You of all people should know how that goes."

I had not meant to be cruel when I said so. I was merely stating the truth, and he took no offense. No doubt, just as I had feared, he was reminded of his own childhood torture when he saw this girl subjected to the same. It was too late. All my assumptions were correct.

_He's grown attached. The mission had far surpassed being 'compromised.' He's formed a bond with the girl._

And I, know better than anyone now, there was no way to sever a bond with this boy.

I could tell by the look on his face meant he thought I may be disappointed with him. Such a shame would bring upon more failure than he could handle. He wished so badly to be accepted. Another psychological effect of trauma...Not that I was disappointed with him whatsoever. Maybe a little dismayed, but not disappointed. I tried to let that show.

"These were not our intentions," I spoke finally, as if explaining myself to him. "I was not aware of this until my source informed me. I realize this may...hit close to home." _Obviously._ "But," _Ultimatums can truly be cruel._ "the mission is clear. You must eradicate the demon."

_"Kill?"_ he sputtered, as if reviving from a trance. "Demon?" he echoed. "Demon? Where do you see a demon? Miku is a girl! Younger than me even!"

"And that didn't stop people from wanting to kill you," I pointed out.

"So? I'm a jinchuuriki, I'm going to have people trying to kill me for the rest of my life! Miku has a demon, but obviously not a very threatening one if she slipped under Akatsuki's radar!"

"Power can be a threat in even the smallest of hands," I recited back evenly. "For the sake of the mission, you must push aside your attachments-"

"Screw the mission!" Naruto snarled, fury overriding his rationality, as he seemed to forget just _who_ exactly he was addressing. Or maybe he did not care. "I want your approval, your acceptance and everything achieving this mission may entail! But I will **not** jeopardize friend in order to do that! _Never!"_

"Being a ninja means sacrifice," I countered, attempting make him see reason. A futile task. "You will have to do many things you do not want. That is the ninja way."

"Yeah?" he scoffed, as if told this speech before. And I'm betting his reaction had been similar then, too. "Well, then I don't care. I will not kill her. She is my _friend._ That is _my_ way of the ninja," Naruto proclaimed quietly.

A smirk nearly lifted itself onto my face. I stopped it before it could curve the edges of my lips.

"I have no say over what you do," I told him, almost sounding parental in tone.

"On these grounds, you an adult Naruto. A full-fledged ninja in all his bloody glory. What you chose to do is your decision and your burden alone. No one is hear to hold your hand or forbid you to do something. This is your demon to face." I met his eyes for the briefest of junctures, "I can only trust you to make the right one."

Not that 'right' and 'smart' were necessarily the same thing.

I could see the battered emotion aflame within him, blazing so fierce within his gaze. He was determined to save this girl, someway, somehow. But that would make it prudent I inform him of my next tip off... "But if I were you," I say softly, "I would take my advice and go find her now. Angry men of the village have conspired to kill her as we speak.."

His head snapped up, eyes wild as the sound of it struck my ears. There was palpable fear in his eyes, something so raw and human even my detached self could very well taste it.

"Miku can take them," he said certainly, but his soul wasn't in it. "Right?"

My eyes were like red pools of blood, spilled purposely against the blackness of my irises if only to mock him. "Either way...if she kills them or not...someone loses. Are you going to let that someone be you?"

_Hell no! _his eyes seemed to scream. He prepared to rush off into what no doubt would be a bloody battle, but before that-

"Itachi...I..." But the look I gave him said he needn't say a word. As I had so eloquently explained, this was his choice. This was not Konoha anymore. This was a demon Naruto had to face alone. Heartless as that sounds, it was not really so. If anything, the boy had no reason to worry about what he insecurely feared the most.

Because the fact was, I would still be waiting to lead him home whether he failed or not.

* * *

_Miku's pov_

_How dare he insinuate such things... _So conflicted, my mind continued to scream at itself and argue. _How dare he act so righteous! What does he know? Nobody understand this! No one at all!_

_He did, though! You heard what he said! He gets it! Maybe...maybe he could..._

_Could what? Save your forsaken soul? Ha! Stick to reality._

Reality. Such a twisted term. Anything was better than reality. Especially if the keen instincts hidden inside were giving me the distinct yet dreaful premonition of danger up ahead. But I didn't care. I was too angry, too emotional. I was ready for any amount of action to take my mind off of things.

"There she is!" I knew there was a mob awaiting my arrival. I had smelled their horrible stench way before I had entered thier hunting ground. About five or six of them - well built and twice my size, armed with weapons ranging from hoes to axes. A challenge. The beat in my chest accelerated.

The leader, holding a spear, addressed me despicably, "Demon spawn! Your reign of terror ends today!" Cheers went out amongst the crowd. "Today, some of us die, but so be it; for you shall dine in Hell along with us!"

And you know what? As sick as it sounds, I actually smirked at their confidence. I was too drained to feel anymore sorrow, self-loathe, or angst. Nothing was left besides my inner sentiments of hurt and turmoil.

The men prepared to fight. And I found myself more than willing to give them one.

It was as if my nightmares were coming to life. A dark aura consumed me. My eyes slitted, glowing an ethereal green. _Sonomi_ emerged, roaring in glorious freedom. I charged my enemies, caring not of whom they were.

They were nothing. So was I. Nothing mattered much anymore. Not the blood I felt beneath to fingertips. Not the thick boil in my veins. Not the loud crunch when my fist connected to the chest of the leading man; satisfying my most inner hatred. Man or animal, beast or human; who could deny me this vengeance? I assumed no one would dare, either.

Until I collided with something distinctly non-human. Dilated eyes widened as I found my arms trembling as the strength of those chakra-shrouded arms held me firmly in place. Those red-rimmed eyes instilled fear in my demon form I thought not possible. Claw tipped fingers, glittering canines.

_No...It couldn't be..._

But it _was_ Naruto. Or...whatever beast lie within him.

"Miku," the beast - Naruto, I remind myself - rumbled, a deep guttural sound. "Stop this. Stop it now before you do something we'll _both_ regret!"

"A-another one?" Roku sputtered, choking on the blood clogging his throat; disgust evident in his tone.

"_You_ shut up, you pathetic _waste_ of skin!" Naruto hissed, the force of his voice sending Roku tumbling down to his knees. Whether it was from immense fear or strain, I was unsure...

"Get away from me!" I growled, feeling my own demon rev up at the close proximity to another monstrous aura. "Leave me alone! I can do whatever I please! This is _my_ justice!"

His slitted eyes narrow, glaring at me with such feverish fire. "Justice? Why are you so willing to sink to their level, Miku? Why are you letting them drag you down to it?"

"Because I can't take it anymore!" I wailed back ferociously. "You can't change people, Naruto, you said yourself! So let them be harsh! Let them be cruel! And let me give them what they deserve! They've tortured me all these years - they've _broken_ me! How do you expect to fix that, huh? What are you going to do for that? _What are you going to do?"_

_"I'll kill you!"_screamed Naruto with uncontainable fury and venom laced through his demonic tone, "I'll kill you before I allow you to suffer this pain any longer!"

My body froze, eyes widening and growing soft through the heat of my fury. Dilated pupils grew as my mind floated off to a memory of years ago...

_"I would rather die then live this pain without reason," I told Fumiko, as she had asked me what I would do if I were ever without her, Chikao's loving memory, or even her unborn child._

_"Why?" questioned Fumiko. "Why die, when you could try and live a happy life?"_

_"You don't understand," I had sighed at the time. Because as much as I loved her and she cared for me, she did not. And she never would._

_"You are right," she said mournfully. "I don't."_

Naruto...he gets it...he truly does understand. Everything!

_The pain...the remorse...the regret..._

But he was better than me, my conscious concluded. Because he does not have to let go. He still has people waiting, wanting him...he is _loved._

Slowly, _Sonomi's _evil chakra dissipates around me. I force the calming demon back inside her cage within myself. Beneath his skin, a demon also lives - an evil much greater than mine.

_But he has a stronger reason to live... He has people and goals to strive for...He is...genuinely...everything I wanted to be..._

Neither of us noticed Roku rising, straining himself to stand. He savagely wiped the blood dripping down his lip and sneered. Naruto's power was dimming as well, the red surrounding his animalistic form dying away. Now was his chance to rid them of this ghastly monstrosity!

_...and everything..._

Neither noticed when with one mighty stroke of strength he hurled his spear through the air. The ascent of it was so soft, so silent as it glided so fast. Hurtling straight towards Naruto's chest.

_...I wanted..._

It is me who heard it first, who sensed the gust of wind right behind us - and I leap without heed, acting on mere instinct alone.

_**I have to protect.**_

I lunge from my position on the ground and wrap my arms around his chest. I can hear the heart within heaving with great haste before a sharp, unimaginable pain pierces my back.

I barely remember crying out...but I remember his shout.

_...for him._

"MIKU!"

* * *

Er, I'm not very good with fight scenes...

Cliffhanger...huh...Only one thing to say...

_Don't kill the author!_

Naruto: A special Death Laughs report. Due to a recent study, it is found that killing an author because of a horrible cliffhanger only promises the fact of said cliffhanger never being finished! Back to you, Gaara.

Gaara: And now, Shuriken Sports.

"Oh my _*censored*_ god, my leg!

Uh...Review? Please?


	14. Two Wrongs Make a Tragedy

*looks around* Hello, all! I'm back, with the thrilling(hopefully) to the last untimely cliffhanger...I felt bad about that and tried to finish this one up as soon as I could, so here you go! I have to give a special thanks to **FriendlyAlien** whose review made me laugh, and **Kiyoki no Kage**, who once again encouraged me with awesome reviews. And thank you very much to everyone else!(:

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and sincerely hope to young enjoy! Review, review, review!

Song of the Day: Watching us Die Tonight by Bullet for my Valentine. Fits it perfectly, I think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nothing whatsoever.

* * *

_Tell physic of her boldness;_

_Tell skill it is pretension;_

_Tell charity of coldness;_

_Tell law it is contention:_

_And as they do reply,_

_So give them still the lie._

_Sir Walter Ralegh, The Lie_

* * *

Red. Red is so dark and pretty. And dead. Always so dead.

It splatters against my face. The touch of it sparks like prickles of electricity, so sudden and warm my eyes widen in impeccable terror but my mouth process faster, screaming at the top of my lungs for the girl whose blood was now hapharzardly drizzled across my cheek.

So fast. So quick. Had the reaper always been so swift?

I cling to her now, a frantic mantra reverberating throughout my skull - _No, no, no, no! - _but my mouth is too numb to do anything but tremble in mute distraught.

A wet cough from below distracts me, and I look down in time to see her vomit up most of her guts and gore. The sight of it is sickening, and I know a terribly bad sign; and I could do nothing. I wish I knew what do to, but I didn't, not really. I was no doctor, I was no medical ninja!

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

My knees gave out and the force of their tremors sent me tumbling to the ground, Miku's body in tow. Her weight was a heavy burden, falling limply, and I struggled to keep her in my compulsively shaking limbs. _What to do, what to do? -_ my mind was racing, fumbling, running so fast when it was all an utter waste. Despite contrary belief, I was no fool. A part of me knew why I was unable to act, unable to move.

And my heart refused to accept it.

I had never felt so...helpless...so..._weak._ Watching her die was all I could so. There was nothing I could accomplish but...but...

Hope. Speak. And pray she stayed with me or left this world painlessly.

"Na..ru..to..." Her futile attempt to speak without rasping up blood is commendable, but in vain. She coughs wetly, and I turn her onto her back, leaning her head up so she does not choke on her own fluids.

"Miku," I croak, fear a living lump obstructing my voice. I said it before, fear is paralyzing. It makes you do stupid, crazy things.

"Na...A-are...you...okay?" she tries weakly, batting an eye. Her eyes are dazed, the color of obsidian slowly fading.

"Don't speak," I order, but I doubt my words shall be heeded. She never seemed the listening type. "I'm okay," I reassure quietly, and smile despite the peril of the situation. "Thanks to you. You saved me."

"I..." Revelation clouds her countenance, a dim light in the darkness: "I...did. I did. I saved you."

I nodded, tightening my grip on her abdomen as it continued to quiver in strain. "Yes, you did. You were magnificent. Way faster than I would have thought!" My praise is lousy, I know, but I try to keep her spirits up. "And now you just have to hold on...please, hold on."

I'm begging, reduced to pleading with her to stay with me. This is the price of forming a bond with someone. This is the price of caring.

"Mmm..." Her low moan of agony is a rusty knife to my heart, allowing a new rush of guilt to flow out, "What's...the..the point?"

Her words are a military of ice down my spine. She was in such ferocious pain...I can't..can't heal her...what _was_ the point? Her physical wounds, her emotional wounds...why not just succumb to them?

_"I realized the most painful thing... That in this world... my existence was not needed."_

_Haku? _I startle at the misplaced memory of his deceased words, another precious someone whose life faded beneath my sorrowful gaze.

_"And I realized that that was the hardest thing one could feel," _I now recall him saying, so forlorn as he retold his own tragic plight.

_"The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world."_

_Yes! _my mind screams, the epiphany my last hope for salvation, _She wants to to let go...she feels worthless...But_ _I can persuade her to hold on...because..._

"Miku...no, there is a reason! To live, all you need to do is...is have a reason. As long as you're needed in this world...by someone else...by _anyone_ else...that is all the reason you need."

"To be needed?" Miku murmurs thoughtfully, staring into space.

"Yes," I assure her, nodding vividly. "Someone out there needs you, I know it." My eyes glimmer with intensity, as I confess, "I need you..." My admittance of friendship evidently breaks through to her.

"Naruto needs me..." She speaks aloud as if I am not present, but the fact that I have convinced her is a joyous victory to my ears. In my jubilance, I barely register her next quiet sentence, "..._he_ needs me."

Her eyes muster enough power to glance to me, black pools of life so scarce I shudder. "I need to tell you something..."

But a wheezing, unnatural breath from her throat leaves me clasping to her heaving chest even harder and muttering a string of broken cusses and prayers under my breath. The sound of her dying is mutilating to my eardrums, and I cannot bear anymore, "No, Miku, it's all right. Just rest-"

"No...I have to tell you this!" The force of her declaration is too hard, and she coughs, more blood spewing from her mouth.

"All right," I concede, since it is all I can do to hush her. Her outburst had startled me some, but opting me to maybe believe she had more strength than what was thought. However, the strain leaves her exhausted, face ashen and pale.

"In...in my hut..." she pauses, straining to catch her breath. "...th-there...is...a..a b-boy..."

"What?" I breathe unexpectedly. She manages to nod with what strength she can muster.

"Fumiko...before she died...she died after giving birth...she got sick and...I could not save her..." Miku whispered forlornly.

I shook my head, squeezing her hand reassuringly, "You probably did the best you could. No one could have saved her if it was her time."

The smallest of smiles appeared on her face. "That is what she said, too." Then her eyes shift downwards again.

"She a-also said...we could be a family...her, me, and the baby...she was so happy when he was born healthy...yet so sad that she could not be there to see him grow...and she asked me.." Miku gulped, letting the tears freely fall from her all-too pale cheeks, "..she told me she loved me. And she wanted me to take care of him."

"Him..." I repeated distantly.

"Yes...I...we...could not think of a name for him." She laughed, mostly coughing through her ragged gasps of air. "Isn't that sad? He became my whole reason for existing but I could not even name him."

"Yeah," I agreed wryly, trying not to let the sullenness leak through my tone. I feel less than triumphant at my attempt. Miku stares up at me then, pleading so heartily.

"...You have to..to promise..." Miku rasped, dark eyes so beautiful, so shining. Boring right through my own, gripping my very soul, and I shiver at the intensity of her dying gaze. "Please...take care of him, please."

"M-miku..." I stutter, unable to fathom what I was hearing. "..I...I can't-"

"You can," she interrupted, smiling. "I cannot think of anyone more suitable to raise him. Please...Uzumaki Naruto...please."

Each plead is another dagger stabbing at my guilty, bleeding heart.

"I promise," I choked out. But my words were strong, though I could not convey them through my grief, I knew she felt the force of them for...she smiled right at me.

"Naruto," her voice was like a whisper, so soft and broken, "Thank you."

"For what?" I croaked dubiously. "I've killed you!" I confessed with the yearn to be blamed.

"No," Miku shook her head, knowing my reasons for guilt and disagreeing. "You accepted me. You understand...we are friends, are we not?"

The words were like an icy cold punch to the gut, the knot in my stomach curling into a constricting time bomb. I fought to swallow past the throb of heavy emotion in my throat and nodded, "Yeah...no doubt. We are friends."

She smiled so prettily. I had rarely seen her smile before - once, I think. Once was it ever so genuine. It was a shame it was death that put such a beautiful look upon her face.

"You know...I think I know why neither Fumiko or I could name him. Because we would not be alive long enough to see him grow up anyway," Miku stated after consideration.

"You could have..." I muttered half-heartedly. "You could have."

_Had you not saved me,_ remained unspoken.

But she knew. "Yes," she admitted. "I could have..."

Her voice breaks off towards the end, into a another cough that leaves her breathless though I urge her to inhale again. She lies so still, without a twitch in her hand or a bat of her eye. Which are half closed, yet so illustrious. Eyes are the window to the soul, and her eyes reveal it all; her exhaustion.

I suppose it may be merciful. The gaping wound in her chest must be agonizing and no ordinary human might have survived as long as she did. Now that I look, her blood is everywhere. On my clothes, my hands; changing the grass evergreen to crimson.

There is no end to the colors. Violet against white; white against crimson; black on white. I try to focus on the black of her eyes, silently begging her, pleading again with her to stay if only for my sake - if only for the sake of that child! But my orbs of blue and endless tears serve no purpose. Her obsidian hues just gaze at me, nearly vacant. Laughing emptily.

Laughing at her own death.

"Thank you..." These are the last sounds she utters before her eyes fall closed. The meek beat of her heart does not cut off abruptly, but slowly fades away like the last line of a lullaby. The rise of her chest subsides. And just like that, Miku is gone from this world.

Leaving me alone.

Silence fuels the resonant hole her expired presence has left behind. Nothing more than the echoing thump of my own erratic heart, like the saddened tune of a symphony which has just lost all faith in the tempo...It feels like...

Feels like my heart has been ripped out with the violin string.

_Her death was one of many...how many people have died today? ...how many more will? Her death is just one measly thread in the string of many. Why suffer so much? Why ache so badly?_

Though harsh, the rational voice within my noggin was only trying to make sense of things and deprive my soul of these newly forming sentiments of grief, guilt, and loss. But the answer was so clear it, like a scream from the translucent silence:

_...because I knew her. Because she was my friend!_

And while my mind faced the inner turmoil brought upon by this new emotion called "loss", the world continued to fuck itself up around me. Some feet away, in the safety of their own heroic illusions, the man who thrust the spear was in a state of procrastinated shock and jubilation.

"I did it," Roku's voice rasps, both startled and hoarse. Then, with more satisfaction, "I killed one!"

The other men cheer with delight, pleased by their accomplishment. Brimming with dumb confidence, another smirks and declares, "Now let's put the other out of his misery!"

The rest applaud in agreement.

One lucky shot and they have the gull to believe _they_ can defeat the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko? I swear I hear the beast within my stomach chortle in maniacal humor at the mere implication. I was strong with the demon chakra dwelling inside; but I was strong enough on my own to not wish to rely solely on that devilish power.

Whatever humanity left in me, willing to be the savior, the part of me who was repulsed by the mere thought of harming anyone so drastically, has been cruelly torn away. Locked beneath the chains once holding the demon captive; and this part does not even struggle as the monster writhes free.

_They will rue the day. I should make them pay. I should make them suffer._ An irrepressible shiver ripples down my spine. _I could...I want to. It won't bring her back. It won't make me feel better... But it will show them what they deserve._

_Murderers,_ the Kyuubi's voice concludes, haunting me with each shaking breath, _Do they deserve any other fate? If not you, who will serve your precious person justice?_

No one, I know. And that is perhaps the most bitter realization of all.

_"Unless the situation demands it..."_ Itachi's orders from an only days ago, seeming so far away, _"If your own life is threatened, then you may use brutal force."_

_The situation demands it more than any, _rasps the wicked tongue. _They plan to kill you. Will you let them? Will you let your grief cloud your shinobi duty? You have a right to live, a right to punish their evil deeds. _

I do, don't I? Seducing are the demon's promises...justice and life. Two priceless items I cannot help but yearn for. However, the temptation of giving into the demonic force has frightened me since childhood, before I was even aware of where the convincing voice resided...I should not listen to his words...and yet...

_Let go, _the voice inside me, twisted and cynical, beckons. It is as if the beast is right next to my ear, I can feel the breath of it's vicious hiss, _Let me out._

And I find myself complying to the Kyuubi's darkest desire and my greatest fear. Succumbing to one's inner most weaknesses becomes surprisingly easy when covered in the blood of a friend.

Icy tendrils of darkness seize me from the inside, digging reprieving talons into my skin and tearing out the part that hurts, tossing it away and leaving behind a painless husk. A husk aching and ready to be filled.

_We're all animals inside_, _I suppose,_ I ponder as I'm submerged into the shadowed catacombs of my subconscious prison.

A dark cloak of chakra surrounds me, pumping my veins full of iron and my mind full of hate. The burn of it slithering across my skin is agonizing, but I'm too emotionally numb to be throttled by it. Heat is bursting from every pore and I can feel myself growing more and more demonic and animal-like with each pulsating second of lunacy. Every inch of sight is tainted by blood red. My enemies seem to figuratively bathe in the color, and the fangs throbbing within my jaw are seething to make this a reality.

_We are all just animals trying to pretend. That when we fear, we do not cower with our tail between our legs or hide it with false bravado. Pretend that when we love, we do not exert our full being into it and cherish it so deeply. Pretend that when we lose, we do not howl in soulless agony and change into something _more_ than just a animal._

We become monsters.

The things about animals is, I think to myself, as I watch Miku's cruel killers start to cower as the Kyuubi shrouded in my skin advances on them, sharp fangs opened in a feral growl of battle. Live or die; they do not care. As long as retribution is served.

Strange, I find myself not caring if they live or die.

Maybe I am just a monster. For I find myself hoping their deaths are as painful as Miku's was. And I planned to let Kyuubi deal out that pain one limb at a time...

* * *

The last victims falls without a cry, too choked with his own bodily fluids to make a coherent farewell. Kyuubi releases a hoarse growl of victory before allowing the prey to fall listlessly to the ground.

With the end so near, I have yet to simmer. After all the bloodlust and frenzied haze subsides, I'll be earnest; I am frightened. What if the Kyuubi's will remains dominant, and I try to take control again, but to no avail? What if _I_ can't stop _myself?_ How do you defeat the enemy that lives inside your skin?

I'd always known I had malevolently capable demons welling inside, but this was plain ridiculous-

A deep, feral snarl leaving my possessed lips stirs me from my reverie. My conscious mind is beckoned away, and though I cannot entirely see past the blur of Kyuubi's shadowing chakra, I can sense all that is going on around me. It seems the beast has become agitated by something. But _what_ could possible be enough to provoke a nine-tailed demon-?

"What an awful mess."

The voice is obscured, but unmistakable. Those of this particular clan have this distinguished tone that is easily recognizable to anyone who is associated with them. Also, apparently, a proficiency when dealing with demons.

"I see you've taken care of things, though," Itachi utters smoothly, gracefully crossing the clearing without a break in his step, "Unable to escape a few tragedies, unfortunately."

For some reason, the comment sent my blood boiling, forcing my body into a rage. I tried to reel my anger back, using all my vigor to try and strangle the bursting chakra seeping through my defense - but too late. The Kyuubi was already screeching in preparation of battle, for some reason extra anxious to rip this opponent to shreds-

However, Itachi faced this all without a fear. Distantly, a part of me was distinctly impressed, silently cheering my superior on. But the rest of me was screaming in silent fury for him to take caution, for I was still unsure of what I was capable of doing.

But when I leaned up to face him, the blur of my eyesight had complete obliterated, and I stared straight into the depths of those startling red hues. A breath-taking aura, nearly darker than my own, feels as though it is being shoved down my throat and grasping my entire being with it's superb pressure and force. Suddenly, the Kyuubi's power is frozen and the angry beast howls in appall.

_What is this?_ I wonder as those red orbs continue to shy away from the Kyuubi's influence, _What power do those Sharingan eyes truly contain?_ My mind does not linger long on the subject, not with my freedom from the monster's control so close. Like I was being hauled out of the water by those red eyes, hurling towards the surface and arriving as if drowned, the evil aura dispersing from my skin-

Coughing. Sputtering. The vile taste of demon chakra still swelling at my throat, so destructive and tangy; I forced it back and felt my skin go numb as the Kyuubi's cloak recoiled from my body. But that slight second of numbness was a short reprieve. Not a moment later the dull pain returned ten-fold, the weary ache leaving me gasping in it's wake.

"It is, however, fortunate your bloodlust was not so strong," he droned on, "Otherwise, I might not have been able to subdue you so quick."

Whatever crimson power had been absorbed into my arteries and feeding me raw strength submitted to the blackness from that gaze. It was as if the kekkai genkei was literally pulling the demon away from my soul, dragging it back to it's cage, thrashing and protesting - it felt like a war was being lost and my organs were the battleground.

I could hear the Kyuubi howling in wrathful protest as it was forced back into the fringe of my subconscious, before settling down into it's dormant rest. Separated from the monstrous aura, my heartbeat de-accelerated itself, sighing a breath of thick relief. Every cell ached in agony and every inch of calloused skin begged for release. Power came at a cost, and so now my body pays the price.

What an awful mess, indeed.

"What were you trying to accomplish using the Kyuubi's chakra in such a reckless manner?" His voice was think with reprimand and a touch of dry sarcasm, "Intending to exhaust yourself to death, while committing multiple homicides? Yes, that will look very fine on the shinobi record, I'm sure.."

His words sounded strange, listening to them now. It sounded as if he were lecturing me, like the old academy teachers, Kakashi-sensei, and Ero-sennin used to - and quite honestly, the mere suggestion of this sent my lungs in a rumbling bout of laughs.

I fell to my knees again, too weak to give a damn about dignity. My eyelids seemed to have been replaced with led, each weighing a thousand tons each. Regardless, I pried them open with sheer will alone and searched until I saw her...There.

Right where she was left, untouched after death, in a pool of her own blood. I crawled, telling my screaming limbs to go to hell as I dragged myself to where he prone body lay. Slowly, I hoisted myself up vertically and grasped her lifeless hand once again. It was colder than before.

I heard a sigh then, accentuating the somewhat tranquil turn the atmosphere has taken. But then the echo of traipsing footsteps vibrates through the ground.

Itachi strolled past the gore like it wasn't even there. Didn't even glance at the strewn bodies of the men I'd killed. If he were disgusted, he didn't show it; if he were impressed, lifewise.

When he reached me cradling my friend's bloodied form, I looked awat. My eyes were downcast as he scrutinized me, unable to meet his gaze. Instead I focused on Miku's unblaming face. Even if he was not ashamed, perhaps a part of myself was - and I could not bear to see the reflection of myself in those swallowing orbs.

"She is dead," he states simply, blunt as the pool of blood before us. I accept this comment in silence, hanging my head, tired and subdued.

"Though these were not your intentions..." Itachi continued, not expecting my reply, " ...she is dead. Therefore, your mission is technically complete. The leader of this village shall pay Akatsuki accordingly, and you will be rewarded for the completion."

Well, what do ya' know? Even assassins have exceptions in the detailed precision of killing. Not that I was much overjoyed by this fact. What good was praise if I needed blood on my hands to get it?

"Why..." I whispered inaudibly. I reached a hand and a made to string in through her hair, and then noticed the layer of blood covering the appendage. Pausing, I let it fall back to my side, fist trembling.

"Why?" I choked aloud, swallowing back the tangy taste of spit and blood infesting my mouth. The scent of death was putrid, invading my nostrils and searing them with it's gruesome odor.

But I could not let her go. Not yet.

"Why, what?" His luminous voice drawled lifelessly.

"Why...?" The question had often plagued and conflicted my conscious mind; forever unanswered, always lingering. Always a single doubt ready to tear my hope to shreds. One word with enough implication and momentum to shatter the eardrums of the world when spoken with the perfect amount of power and efficiency. This I am sure of. "Why did she have to die?"

I couldn't hold it back any longer. The sobs broke free and I felt so sick to my stomach. I thought I was past the point of tears, but death had a strange way of reaching deep inside the soul and dragging terrible things out of you.

I felt so weak, exposing myself like that. But Itachi offered no cruel words of resentment, no anger at my sorrowful disposition. He never uttered a word to make me stop. He let me grieve, allowed me to cry freely for my fallen friend, and did not mock me even once.

"It's not fair..." I uttered despairingly, wrought still with unimaginable feelings of foulness. Hot rage blistered through me, white spots exploding in my visions, but I needn't worry of the Kyuubi rearing it's ugly head again. This was _human_ anger and pain.

"Life isn't fair." The Uchiha stated matter-of-factly, but there was a keen sympathy in his tone, "Just as death or justice-"

"There is no justice!" I snarled raggedly. "Justice? How is this justice? Justice should have no preference, no exceptions...Why...Why..."

"Why, _what?"_ Itachi pressed once again. I found myself nearly swallowed by his soft tone, asphyxiated by the imperceptible care he used with me.

And I felt another part of myself break, shattering another shard of my mask and allowed it to clink to the floor. I felt as though I were bleeding at it's loss.

"She was just like me..." I muttered morosely. "She was just like me...but she had to die. She had to suffer. Why not me? We were the _same._ Why her, and not me?" I demanded with a hint of misery.

_Why did I get to live? _

I wanted an answer from this man, from those villagers, from my villagers, from God; from Death himself. Despair settled in the pit of my gut, and my morose mood embraced it, basking in the brood plaguing my soul.

"I don't know," said Itachi quite honestly, a note of finality in his tone that none could argue with. "You could torture yourself with the question until the day you die. And you will receive no answer. You only cause yourself more misery."

"Maybe I deserve to suffer," I snapped back boldly.

"Perhaps if you think that you are not worthy of her sacrifice," the Uchiha remarked sharply. "She gave her life for you. She deserves your thanks, not your pity."

There was truth to his words. I didn't want there to be. I wanted to feel as guilt as I ought to, suffer for this atrocity. I killed five men just now. I lost a friend. Somewhere, in the midst, I may have even lost a tiny shard of myself. Embedded amongst the chaos, how am I still standing? How is it that I escape with my life, and Miku dies?

"There is no reason," Itachi confessed softly, gentle voice like the lone drip of rain on a bed of sand, "Fate is a cruel thing."

I sniffed wetly, rubbing a sleeved arm against the snot and tears running down my face. A little red came back too but I ignored it. I felt so fucking sick I wanted to be vomit but doing such felt like a disgrace, so I swallowed back the acidic bile rising in my throat and it burned all the way down.

"I am sorry, believe me, I honesty wish there was some magical cure to placate your ache. But Death has no preference, no meaning sometimes. I can only say...she died happy, protecting something precious. Someone she cared for. Is that not...a decent reason for dying?"

Breaking down, a shuddering sob escaped me. Only once; and I'm proud to admit I found my eyes beginning to dry up. Even jinchuurkis have their limits. And that is when the most extraordinary thing happened. Itachi came over, looming above me, and rested a hand upon my shoulder, as if trying to _comfort_ me once more.

"It's not fair," I repeated shakily, wiping the remainder of my tears away.

"It's not," he agreed, his hand squeezing, "But it is not your fault, either." I let out a shaky sigh, nodding. It was not fair, and it _still_ felt like my fault, but there was nothing more I could do, not anything more I could accomplish that would make this situation okay.

So I screamed at the unfairness of it all, letting my shout pierce the horizon with it's vexing crescendo until my throat closed up and the cry died out on a note of soreness.

Then carefully, as if worried about waking the dead, I pulled the precious hawk-feather necklace bound upon her neck away, lay her arms comfortably across her chest, and untangled my hand from her violet tresses. Death had never looked so peaceful.

And then it was over. But I knew the legacy would resound in the echo of that scream forever.

* * *

Sunset brims over the horizon. A distant array of beautiful shades and colors strewn together; orange, pink, grey, and yellow. Looking at it is a natural solace. It is one of those things that convinces you that everything horrible and tragic you experience is worth it. Because, somehow, there is always a silver lining waiting at the edge of your peripheral vision. Because no matter what terrible thing occurs...

...the sun always rises the next day. Always.

This adventure has come to a close, just as the daylight does and twilight relinquishes it's control over the sky. But this is but one chapter of my life; as my mentor told me before, life goes on.

Hmm... I suppose Itachi _is_ like a mentor now. Dare I even say it...a friend? Hn. I like the sound of it.

And so we prepare to leave this village and all it's melancholy behind us. But not without some added luggage...

I stand before three graves now as I solemnly reminisce on all this. One is freshly dug, the other two long since buried. Three crosses stand humbly, resilient to all forms of wind, rain, and weathering. A blooming patch of flowers is now scattered across the once barren sight. My hands are still dusty with a thin layer of dirt and scented with pollen from the white chrysanthemums.

Just as Miku had said, when I traveled back to her quiet home and looked behind that mysterious sliding door, lie a fussing child, swaddled in a cradle of wool blankets and carefully placed in a wicker basket.

When I had found him, the child had been starved for food and attention at the absence of his caretaker. I promptly searched for a bottle of infant sustenance and fed him. Itachi had went to gather our pay, and I told him I would meet him on the outskirts of the village.

I dare not tell the babe where his surrogate family has gone, even though this is silly since he would not comprehend a word I said anyway. Still, I liked to think he could sense that something bad has happened and wished not to burden him with it. Babies were meant to remain innocent.

He calmed as soon as I fed him and I held him best I could, going by instinct alone rather than practice. His pale face scrunched up upon seeing me, as if trying to figure me out. For the sake of good impressions, I held my index finger out for him to grasp, and he did, squeezing firmly and staring at the appendage like it was the most mesmerizing thing in the world.

Smiling, I set him down, promising to return soon whilst he suckled his thumb and fell asleep. I took care of the burial then, the flowers, and gathered up some blankets and random baby items to add to my own pack. I proceeded to take him here.

It only felt right to say goodbye before we left. Standing now, before his family's grave; Fumiko, the mother he would never know. Miku, whom cherished and protected him with all her heart. And Chikao, the kind man who never knew him, but would have loved him regardless.

As if to proclaim this, I take the hawk-feather necklace from my pocket and tie it securely around the infants neck. Misunderstanding the gesture, the infant wound his tiny fingers around the ornament, gurgling and mewling in oblivious joy. It was a symbol of the three of them always watching over him from wherever they were in the netherworld.

"I named him Kenichi," I tell the graves with pride, as I lean him up slightly so they can see his cherubic face, "I am still not sure how I will take care of him...but I promised. I'll watch over him no matter what." I smile surreally, "And I never _ever_ go back on my word."

The presence of another appears behind me. I sense the unmistakable chakra of Itachi and turn to greet him with a small grin. He stands as impassive as ever, cloak shielding him from the cool breeze. I know it is spring but even I, with no astute medical knowledge, know that infants are easily at risk for germs and disease, so I bundled him up in two blankets and have him resting in the crook of my arms.

"Are you ready to go?" Itachi asks airily. I open my mouth to answer, but pause, and take one last lingering look at the three burials. They seemed to nod, as if telling me it is time to leave, and that this is the way it should be. So I too nod, and make my way to join my superior.

"Let's go," I say, and begin our trek ahead of him. But Itachi has yet to move, and I know what he wants to address so I mentally will him to do it quick.

As if on cue, "Are you certain it is wise to take the child with you?"

And I understand his worry and trepidation. To be completely truthfully, I had no idea in seven realms of Hell what I was doing. A nagging bug in the pit of my stomach told me this was bad, that I needed to recall the pain of what had just occurred here with Miku, and remember this when attempting to form another strong bond with a stranger..

But that was silly. If people became afraid to form emotional ties and connections out of the fear of loss...well, like I said, fear makes people do crazy things. This includes myself, and that is why I know that left with more time to consider, I would not take Kenichi with me. Yet...

"No," I retort honestly, gazing down at the seraphic child. Dark blues eyes peek up at me imploringly, wide and awed and completely helpless in the world with no one to care for him . . . and I decide I could never refuse such a stare. "But I promised. And _who_ else does he have?"

The rhetorical question strikes a chord, and if Itachi is still concerned, he makes a point not to voice the subject. He resumes leading the way and I follow blindly, just as blindly as Kenichi allows himself to follow me, as he coos contently in my arms.

The future is never quite certain. And fate sometimes is undeniably uncontrollable. But no matter what, there is always another choice. Always another path to take. Another road to follow.

Unfortunately, some souls just get too lost to realize this in time.

I hope Kenichi will remember that, once I teach him. It's what Miku would want, for him to have a better future. He needs to know that even if the world is against him, even if he is different, or if life just doesn't seem worth all the god damn trouble...

He needs to know it will never to be too late to change. Ever.

* * *

And so this arc comes to an end. I feel as though I could have done better with that ending, but I'm satisfied with the beginning, so eh. Do not worry people; there is much more to come!

So ends Miku's tale...Gah, I miss her already:( She could have such a promising career as a canon character! ...the love-child of Yugao and Hayate! ...or Yamato and Anko...hmm...ok, maybe notXD Hope nobody minds the baby being added in...he really is a cutie. I hope you'll grow to love him!

Also, Kenichi isn't entirely as random as he seems... Just remember that when I write the sequel to this story;)

Also, in case anyone was wondering about the Kyuubi: No, Naruto did not go into his four-tailed state. Because it just seemed like Itachi wasn't going to be able to take him down so quickly if he had been, and three-tails is more than enough to take those village men. And you may ask then, wouldn't Naruto have been in his right mind then? Well, no, he was dealing with the emotional trauma of having his friend die right before him, therefore frankly not caring if the Kyuubi ripped those nasty bastards to shreds.

Next chapter, you know you want to see it: Naruto bonding with the baby! Some Akatsuki interactions, Kyuubi quips, and maybe a look into Konoha if I have time...Until then, feedback is most appreciated! (:


	15. Where the Heart Is

I'm soo sorry for the wait! My power went out last night due to a horrible storm, and I probably would have had it up then if it wasn't for that. But this one is really long compared to my last few, so hopefully that makes up for it.

Warning: Lots of baby fluff. Possible OOCness. I tried to keep them in character, at least. A lot of this is taken from my own experience with babies, especially my niece(:

Keep on reviewing! They bring my soul joy and my fingers strength!

Song of the Day: Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

_Tell fortune of her blindness;_

_Tell nature of decay;_

_Tell friendship of unkindness;_

_Tell justice of delay:_

_And if they will reply,_

_Then give them all the lie._

_-Sir Walter Ralegh, The Lie_

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

Home is where the heart is, or so I've heard. But I can't help but feel as if I was carrying my arm on my sleeve as I arrive back at the Akatsuki hideout after a long day of trek. My body was still achy from the previous battle and my mind still healing from the emotion loss. So I made a beeline for my assigned chambers, wary of facing the same explanation Itachi would have to give.

Everything was a down hill battle from here, the memories of Miku which once stung so fierce beginning to dull. I assumed they would always be there, covered by scar tissue and buried beneath years of fresh turmoil. But for now, there was only a void of emptiness leaving a sinking feeling in my gut.

A void the boy I named Kenichi was starting to fill.

However, may I point out that I was only thirteen. A thirteen-year-old orphan, with no experience with proper care on kids below the age of three. Granted, there was that one lame D-ranked babysitting mission. The children had loved me, until they decided to see who could hold me down and spit on me the best. Better hobbies and more discipline is what those brats needed.

Now, with the baby uncurled from his position within my arms, I felt scrutinized under his gaze; as if he were expecting _me_ to do something. He had slept mostly before. I fed him a bit, then he stared at the sky before falling asleep again. What more was there..?

I laughed almost nervously. "I'm, uh, not really sure what to do now," I confessed, scratching the back of my head sheepishly, "...I, ha, never really dealt with children before."

Kenichi's head tilted, as if in disbelief.

"Well, I suppose you can count Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon - they were three years younger than me. But it's not like they were babies, and maybe the only reason they liked me so much is 'cause I was willing to stoop to their level. Act like a kid, ya' know?"

"Guess it all leads back to the same road, huh? When I was little, I didn't get to act like a kid much. I was too busy worrying about how I was going to eat and wondering if it was poisoned or not, while contemplating if I really cared either way. So when I was around others, I made up for it by acting like a little goof, much to their annoyance." I frowned in my speculation. "People think I'm an idiot. I know I could be a pest, and even downright provoking sometimes. I know this. But being irritating is better than being ignored."

I looked down from my profound speech, only to see Kenichi playing with my clothes, clenching and unclenching the fabric like a persistent tailor. And rather than be exasperated by this, I found myself touched with ginger affection and amusement.

"You didn't understand a thing I just said, did you?" Kenichi looked up at my crooning voice, lips curving into a toothless grin. His hands reached up and started lightly smacking around my face, tapping at my nose and whisker marks with child-like fascination. Chuckling, I lifted him up to my head to better accommodate his search, as he squealed in delight, fingers pinching strands of hair and pulling-!

_"Ow."_ I winced, plucking him down from atop my head. "No!" I scolded setting him back down on the bed, wagging a finger at him. "Bad. No grab hair. Hurts."

I didn't think it was that harsh. But as it was, dark blue eyes immediately began to water, threatening to overflow if I failed to do something quick.

"Ah, no! No, don't cry! I- I-" Well, _shit._ His lower lip was trembling. "No, no, no don't cry! No, I, please-! Don't-!" I felt like crying myself!

Bowing my head, I made a one last pitiful plea of "Please, I'm sorry!" before preparing for the fatal blow to my eardrums. But it never came. Instead, I felt tiny arms wind around my head and grasp my hair not in exploration, but affection. Startled, I leaned my head up and was met with those blue hues staring at me consolingly.

As if they were saying, _Don't be sad._ As if he was embracing me because he saw my state of sorrow and wanted to bat it away. I couldn't help but feel a tender rush of fondness for the child.

"Awww, I'm okay now," I assured, hugging him back just as strongly. In reply, the little one blew a raspberry right in my unsuspecting face! "Oh, you little-!"

I laughed, setting him back down on the mattress and quickly rubbed away the tears pricking the edge of my eye. I was such a sap. Baby gives me one little hug and I was in tears...How pathetic, huh?

_Pathetically adorable._

I sighed and shook my head, _What a mess. Am I already in too deep?_ Then I looked back down at a head of dark hair and the baby looked up to gaze back. Kenichi reached out for me, tiny hands trying to grasp me so needily, a beseeching action which none could ignore, I thought as I felt my insides melt with adoration.

Haku had been right. To be needed gave you a purpose, and a purpose gave you reason to live. There plenty of people who needed my skill and protection.

But what felt maybe even better, was being truly wanted by another. And with this new warm feeling buzzing inside me, I soon fell asleep with Kenichi curled in my arms.

* * *

_Pein's pov_

_"A child?"_

The Uchiha nodded. He had arrived back to base from his and Naruto's first - and successful - mission. The target had been slain and the money was delivered without issue. In itself, the mission seemed to be flawless(without the more dastardly details Itachi left out). However, he had just revealed to the extra _something_ the jinchuuriki had recently taken in.

"A child? How on earth did he manage to obtain an infant?" Konan questioned absurdly.

"On another note," I interjected, "why did you allow him to bring the baby with him?"

"It was matter I could not forbid," Itachi confessed condemningly, "...It was entirely his decision. However, without his input, I am highly certain the child would have perished."

I am not sure why that part was necessary to put in. As if I would care of one infant's life or death status. What was going on in that Uchiha's mind? Then again, perhaps a tiny, dying part of me was relieved to hear about one child surviving in this pain-abundant world.

"This child," I continue quietly, "...is an orphan, you mean?"

"His mother and only caretaker are most certainly deceased. Father unknown, and no other relative has or would claim him. His caretaker was ostracized from the village, and it is safe to say if his existence was discovered he would meet the same fate."

"Another abandoned life," I heard Konan murmur beside me. "Another child thrown away."

The remark reached inside and grabbed a part of my dying self, clenching at the memories of childhood pain lingering there. Another orphan to fend for themselves. Another discarded child destined to grow up desolate...or die alone.

_Just as we had been._

"I am still..." He paused, as if searching for the correct term. "...concerned. Naruto has inevitably become..."

"Attached?" I finished knowingly.

"Very much so." Itachi deadpanned.

"Define 'much so'?" I pressed on.

Itachi sighed, an unexpected sound. "He named the child himself."

_Ah. _I could barely supress a sigh myself. _When you name something, you personify it. It becomes real and then precious and finally irreplaceable. This is why you never name a stray if you have no money to feed it... _What a difficult turn of events.

How does this one child manage to cause such uproar so easily? Without even trying, honestly.

_Who does that remind you of? Admit it. Who does he sound like when he speaks?_

I ignored the contemptuous echo, shoving it back into the catacombs from whence it emerged.

"So what do you suggest, Leader-sama?"

"I suppose we should just leave him be for the time being." I spoke after moments contemplation, feeling strangely irked by the entire situation and the memories it aroused in me.

Itachi's face failed to twitch, no sign of emotion willing to surface his perfect facade - but his eyes did widen a smidge at the inquiry. An imperceptible eyebrow rose. "Keep him?"

"For the time being," I explained, dangerously close to a sigh. "I see no better way of dealing with it as of now. Until I say otherwise, the child is his responsibility and his alone. Understood?" Why did I suddenly feel like a parent assigning punishment?

"As you wish, Leader-sama." Itachi droned, nodding to Konan on his way out. As expected, my friend was quick to appear by my side, curious about the whole exchange.

"You are allowing him to keep the baby by his side?" Konan asked dubiously, quirking a brow me: "Why?"

My eyes linger on the stone of the wall, powerful eyes taking in every dip and curve with passive disinterest. "Why not?" I shoot back, avoiding her question without quarrel.

She notices it and ignores it for now.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" she comments wistfully. I say nothing in reply. By now we have known each other so long, she knows what I mean with my silence. So the ensuing smile I receive is nothing new.

"I know you feel it, too. The similarity is so strange...but so obvious, especially when you speak with him." The smile widened, if only a speck. "And when you consider he too was trained by Jiraiya-sense, then..."

"Hmm," is all I blurt out in partial agreement. Konan understands, too; we've been through too much together for her not to. "Why don't you go prepare something the child may be able to ingest? I am sure it would help the Uzumaki boy out a great deal."

Konan nods, gathering up her papers, always obeying loyally, even at the most meek suggestion.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," I quote dutifully, in response to her earlier inquiry, "But he will have to do it. Akatsuki is no place for a defenseless child. It is barely suited for him."

"So why is he staying at all...?" she asked, brow furrowing in incomprehension. "Pein-sama?"

"..."

_"Nagato?"_

"What harm can he do?" I ask sullenly, focusing on the dull interior of stone. "The child is an orphan born in a less than savory predicament. You know as well as I that...that an ounce of compassion...won't do the child any harm."

There is silence for a short while. Before Konan nods, exiting with as much grace as expected. But as she leaves, I sense the confusion welling within her, and the small twitch of the lips which it causes on her face. We have grown so used to sorrow, how am I not more surprised by this constant expression appearing on her face?

Because I know why it was there. We have grown so calloused through our pain, so detached and disfigured through the evil of mankind...we too were abandoned by the world...and if it had not been for those small moments of compassion and offered kindness...well...

_A little care never hurt anyone, _I allow myself to justify, before shoving that old part of myself back into the darkness of my psyche where it belonged, _Gods have no need for mercy, mind you._

That did not mean they could not bestow if they saw fit.

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

"What's wrong, buddy?" I cooed softly, bouncing him a bit on my knee. The baby only wailed in response. "Ohhhkay, you obviously don't want to be bounced. How about...we play?"

I had discovered a few days ago when I had first brought him into the hideout that babies were easily amused. Simple games and toys could keep him busy for hours. And being a ninja, games like peek-a-boo and funny faces were a lot more entertaining. Deidara, after hearing about the newest occupant of the dark and dreary hideout, brought in some clay balls to bounce(big enough so he could not ingest them) and small puppets from a man he called 'Sasori-dono.' Itachi even managed to find a rattle, which Kenichi adored. I inwardly pondered if it was his or Sasuke's from childhood, but figured it was too sensitive to ask about.

"I wonder if you'll grow up to be a ninja," I wondered aloud, but cut off that train of thought as he released a particularly loud screech. "On second thought, you're dangerous as it is with those vocal chords!"

"Hm, I guess I could try changing you again...but that would be redundant since that was only ten minutes ago and you did number 1 and 2." I grumbled, as I recalled the first time I had changed the little runt's diaper...

_Flashback~_

_"Holy-!"_

_"Language," Konan cooly reminds._

_"He can't understand me, anyway," I mumbled in protest, but didn't argue. "So how do I...you know?"_

_"Change him?" she offered. _

_"Change him, exorcise him, get rid of that unholy smell." I shrugged. "Yeah."_

_She didn't even bat an eye. "It is simple once you are practiced. First, you removed the soiled diaper and lift the legs up so that you can easily slide it out-"_

_"Shit!" I exclaimed upon seeing the mess, pinching my nose in uncontained disgust, "...Is that..[gulp]...is that supposed to be that color?"_

_"Colors," she corrected, wrapping up the mess and preparing a clean one. "A baby's waste can be the oddest of shades(A/N:wisdom from my art teacher[;). Now, dispose of this somewhere where the smell won't choke you." I nodded and silently decided to find out where Deidara's quarters were._

_She then wiped the baby's bottom and powdered him up, leaving behind a clean and nasty-free diaper. Kenichi was still upset. _

_I nearly pouted in dismay. "Why's he still moaning?"_

_"The process tends to upset most infants," Konan explained. "Try comforting or bouncing him on your knee." I shrugged, taking her advice. One bounce and Kenichi paused his cries, startled. Another and he began to smile. A few more and he was giggling in content, clapping his hands uncoordinately. _

_"Hey, it worked!" I said happily, but the kunoichi was already leaving the room. I called after her, "Thanks!"_

_And her quiet reply of "You're welcome" was given with a small smile on her face. _

_End Flashback~_

"Yeah...not changing you again," I declared after the fond memory retreated. Kenichi was still fidgeting, but with his eyes closed he almost looked half asleep. "Maybe you're hungry."

Latching onto that, I set him down on the bed gently, eliciting a cry from the cranky boy. "Hey, hey. Stay here and be good. I'm going to bring you back some food, 'kay?" Saying things in a baby voice was starting to get weird. "Just, stay. I'll be right back!"

Telling the baby to stay put when he couldn't walk was even more weird.

* * *

When Naruto left, Kenichi continued to whimper and writhe around, the hunger in his tummy causing him an upsetting discomfort.

"Alone at last, aren't we little one?" A dark voice drawled from the vicinity near his cradle.

Kenichi slowly stopped fussing, poking his eyes open a slit, as if sensing the new presence in the room. Curiously, his eyes slipped open into a wide-eyed stare at the intruder. The poor boy was too clueless to be afraid...

...but he didn't make a sound. As if the stranger's mere proximity was enough to silence his cries, not by consolation but by...well, the infant was not sure what to make of it. He was not afraid, nor was he willing to tread over that innocent bravery either.

"Kenichi, is it?"

Kenichi only blinked. The masked-man had no made no move to hurt him as of yet, but he was still gazing without pause, waiting for something to occur...He could not help but yearn for his more pleasant guardian, with the sunshine hair and pure eyes.

"I had to see you for myself, I suppose," the masked-man went on, casual in tone. It perplexed the infant, for he had never seen this stranger before.

"I think it is time we meet face to face, little one...ne?" Tentatively, the baby watched as the man's arm slithered up to the edge of his swirly mask, halting at the fringe of it, fingers deliberately lingering on the edge.

Finally, after what seemed like one of the longest moments of time, the Uchiha removed his mask and revealed his face to the infant.

And Kenichi stared.

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

"Kenichi?" I called, after arriving into the room. "I found you a bottle...Eh?"

To my surprise, Kenichi was in fact awake, but not fussing in the least. Upon spotting me, the quiet baby smiled and squealed, reaching out for me and the milk. I smiled despite myself and hefted him into my arms, obliging him with the warm liquid.

"Mah, that's odd..." I commented aloud. "You aren't crying at all. I thought for sure you would be impatient, as hungry as you are." Since, the well-tempered baby in question was now scarfing down his bottle with ravenous intent. "Moody little guy, ain't ya'?"

His only response was an obnoxious gulping sound.

I sighed. Perhaps I was being paranoid. He just so calm and serene...nothing wrong with that, right?

* * *

Crying. Eating. Sleeping. Pooping. Positively _shitting._ Crying. Eating some more, therefore pottying more. Did I mention crying?

Besides all the sentimental aspects of having a baby, and the fun innocent moments of tenderness and comfort we could share, this was about all the lump of chaos consisted of. Like now, where after six diaper changes, two feedings and consequential burpings, and many attempts at slumber the infant would not rest.

He had been like this the past four nights. I was sleep deprived. It is a good thing these walls were made of stone, but when I occasionally took the boy out for a stroll on Itachi's advice, the other members of Akatsuki offered their helpful(slightly threatening) two cents as well.

_"Find the off switch, or I find it," _A man I learned to be named Kakuzu warned. We left shortly after.

Hidan had offered a prayer. _"Lord Jashin, please find it in your mercy to silence this loud-as-fuck child!" _

Kisame was less than knowledgable. _"Did you try offering it a treat?"_

A man I assumed to be who Deidara shortly described as Sasori said, _"It is colic, most likely. A time when infants are rendered inconsolable and will cry and cry. Try soothing him as much as possible when these fits occur, or warm milk."_

The information was surprisingly accurate, and I wondered how a puppet-shrouded man such as himself could have attainted such...Then decided I was too afraid to ask. I tried the warm milk and found it placated him for a while and allowed me three blissful hours of sleep. Until he awoke again, screaming his head off.

"Aghhh..." I sighed in despair, rocking the bawling child best I could. He was slowing down, but still fussing loud enough to be heard. "Please...just sleep. You were so good until this stupid colic thing..._please_ sleep. Naruto _needs_ to sleep."

My sanity could not take much more of these rattling cries. I would soon be resorting to drastic measures if this didn't let up. Smashing my head against the wall had not always been so appealing, had it?

_Maybe try a lullaby? _My mind offered.

_Do I even know a lullaby? _I countered.

But I was shocked to find that I did. Sort of. It may or may not be a lullaby, but it was a song. Somewhere deep within the farthest corners of my mind, I remember it being sung to me...so very, very long ago...For the life of me, I could not tell you who it was who sang it. But I can recall the soft rhythm of it, a hushed tone singing...

"I'm not that great a singer," I apologized up front.

I started humming the tune, visualizing the sound of the song in my head. After a few bars, I felt comfortable enough to start singing, rocking the baby in what I assumed was a soothing motion.

_'...Waiting is wasting, for people like me.._

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry coz you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

_'Coz you will hate yourself in the end_

_'Coz you will hate yourself in the end...'_

Fading out on the last line, I snapped out of my gaze, finding my own eyes drooping closed. What about the melody made me feel so at peace...?

Lazily, I glanced down to see what had become of my antsy charge. And to my complete and immediate surprised, the infant too was soothed by the calming lyrics of the beat. His eyes would open up at times, as if trying to stay awake, but would soon then be forced closed again at his fatigue's persistence.

_Wow, _I could not help but think, stunned, _I really didn't think that would work. At all._

Suddenly there was a snicker echoing in the room and and obnoxious, "Aw, I'm tearing up," out of the blue.

I whipped around and blanched, seeing none other than the notorious one-eyed Akatsuki member leaning against the doorframe. Panicking, I fumbled for some kind of witty retort to save my ass.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing_ here?"_ Well, that works too. I couldn't even emphasize it too loud, for fear of waking Kenichi was greater than dealing with a possibly blackmailing psychopath.

Deidara sniggered again, enjoying my plight and helpless situation, "Oh, that was so touching, un. The little runt singin' the littler runt to sleep. Adorable, un."

Turning redder than a tomato, for not the first time I wondered when my luck had turned so sour. Karma, _why?_

"But you were right. You're not that good of a singer." The one-eyed blond laughed, whilst I fumed in anger and embarrassment. So overtaken by my emotions, I did the first thing my instincts urged me to.

I threw a pillow at him again.

* * *

_13 years ago..._

_'Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down_

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom_

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing_

_Shadows of nothing...'_

"Why are you singing to him now, Kushina?" Minato asked, puzzled. "Little guy probably spends most his days sleeping as it is."

"Are you implying my singing voice isn't beautiful?" Kushina demanded playfully.

Minato grinned sheepishly, holding his hands up in a hopelessly defeated gesture. "No, no, not at all! I swear!" She laughed. "It's lovely, actually. But why so intent on giving our boy-to-be a lullaby?"

Kushina shrugged, rubbing the growing lump on her tummy with adoration. "He can hear us you know," she told him seriously. "I was reading up on it. A baby can recognize it's parents voices even in the womb. So I want him to hear my song...hopefully, it will bring him sweet dreams. They can dream, too, you know."

"Wow," said Minato, newly amazed. "That is something. Mind if I...?" Kushina nodded happily, placing his hand under her atop her bulging tummy.

"Hey there, little guy," he said softly, smiling, "I'm your daddy. Now, I'm not much of a singer like your mom is, that's for sure..." Kushina snorted in agreement. "...but I hope whatever dream you are having in there is nice. And I hope you _do_ remember my voice, because I love you and I can't wait for you to come out and hear our voices up close."

Kushina looked at him lovingly for a touching moment, before bursting into giggles."You're such a sap..." She joked, jabbing him in the shoulder. There was that sheepish grin again as Minato blushed while laughing at his own expense.

But then she kissed his forehead, leaning back with a satisfied gleam in her eyes. "And I love you for it."

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

"How is Kenichi-kun fairing?" asked a familiar voice appearing from the shadows.

I smiled warmly, first at the peaceful countenance of Kenichi and then Itachi. "Better. The colic seems to be gone. Back to being his usually cheerful self."

"And how are you?" he asked. It was still difficult getting used to people asking about my welfare. Even so, I sighed.

"It's a lot harder than I ever thought," I admitted honestly, rubbing at my reddened eyes, "I guess I never really took raising a child into consideration, though. I mean, I'm only thirteen. Plus, lack of sleep kills a guy."

"Then I think you deserve a break," he announced suddenly. I blinked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at the raven-haired man.

"What?" The absence of sleep did a hell of a lot for a guy's vocabulary. My lips curled in earnest bewilderment. "I thought this was my burden alone...Not that Kenichi is a burden," I quickly admonished, even when the child had no idea of what I've just said, "But taking care of a baby is a lot of work and dedication...and I'm just not sure I can provide for him like I wish I could...like a parent could."

"And that is exactly why you deserve a break," Itachi insisted knowingly. "Because you admitted you're having trouble, rather than hiding in it for fear of blemishing your pride or vanity. Which is wise, considering you only want what's best for the child."

I blinked in surprise. "Really?" He nodded.

"Just remember, there are parents out there much older than you and not so wise as to figure out what you just said. Realizing and admitting to yourself that you are not ready to parent a child is what makes you a good caregiver in essence. It means you have truly stopped to think of the child's welfare and put their interest way beyond your own," Itachi went on.

I stared at him half in awe, half in modesty. _"Really?" _I couldn't help but repeat.

"Really," he assured. "Now, come. You look like you need a fresh meal to fuel your exhausted system. And I presume Kenichi is hungry as well?"

I snorted playfully, "When isn't he?"

"Like father, like son." I couldn't help but halt and give the Uchiha a crooked smile.

"Was that a joke?"

"I don't joke," he scoffed haughtily. I handed him the baby, to which he took without quarrel, much to my amusement. Kenichi latched onto him instantly, without fear or repulse.

"Are you lying?"

"I don't lie," he said matter-of-factly as the baby managed to grab hold of his zipper and began playing with it.

"Yeah, okay," I rolled my eyes while Kenichi giggled when his playfullness revealed a stray smirk upon a stoic face, "Whatever you say."

* * *

_Konan's pov_

"Pein-sama, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Not now, Konan." I stopped dead in my tracks, truly stunned. Nagato never brushed me off so rudely. What on earth was he so intent on-?

"Pein-sama, what are you-?" But my eyes answered for me. Pein came to a dead halt when upon turning the next corner was a very familiar figure leaning against the wall.

_"Madara."_

"Pein-san." His masked face glanced in our direction. "And Konan-san. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit?"

I wasn't sure, but I could swear there was a hint of mocking in his tone. I felt myself tense in suspicion.

"You know why I have sought you out, Madara," Pein spoke lowly. "What did you do to that child?"

_Child?_ My mind mimicked. Realization dawned sickeningly swift. _Kenichi?_

"What ever do you mean?"

"Do not play dumb," scoffed our leader. He glared at the masked-man skeptically. "Why did you visit him, Madara? Answer me."

_The baby, _my mind yelled, suddenly panicked at the thought of it, _That man. What could he have done? No, the easier question was, what couldn't he have done?_

"Nothing of your concern," Madara chuckled. "Relax. Honestly, I'm hurt. You act as if I'm some common murder. I'm insulted."

"Pardon my insinuation," Pein offered coldly, me watching the exchange with cautious eyes. "Then, enlighten me, what were your intentions with the boy?"

"Unlocking his full potential, perhaps?" He laughed again, to which Pein only glared. "So it is impossible that I was doing the child a favor? Or just visiting him?"

"Only if for your own benefits," I snapped. "Now, tell us." I could swear he was smirking so nonchalantly beneath that mask.

"All right, all right," he drawled airily. "See, I fancy myself a bit of a soothslayer, if you will."

"Oh?" Pein raised an unamused eyebrow.

"Indeed," Madara went on, undeterred by his pawn's dissatisfaction. "You see, I have many visions for the future. And many intentions to proceed with them. But that does not mean I do not foresee some randomnly placed obstacles appearing to thwart me."

"What does this have to do with that baby?" Pein demanded sharply, eyes narrowing. "Unless that child is a possible threat. But why would that be?" His glare intensified. "_Is_ he?"

"Not at all," the Uchiha founder dismissed breezily, but there was a tone in his voice - a note of deception which lingered in the smirk hidden behind the spiral mask. It made me want to seethe in disgust. Even I had morals - messing with defenseless children was a line I _refused_ to cross.

Without warning, he then left in a burst of smoke, leaving Pein with eyes of contempt and me a gut full of dread.

"Konan."

"Yes, sir."

"Go make sure the baby is not alone. And check up on the jinchuuriki while you are at it."

"Sir?" But he is already turning on his heel, ready to disappear, when I-

"Nagato!" I call back. My leader and old friend's form freezes, pausing in his gait. I nearly bit my lip, knowing he distastes me calling him that when we do not have absolute privacy but...

"What do you think he is planning?" I ask lowly. I know he can see the plotting going on behind that mask. It was always there, of course - Madara was as devious as they came. And we accepted that, as for the time being he remained neutral.

But both of us knew that the day would come when Madara's plots would need unraveling, and until very recently, that unraveling had been pushed towards the back of our minds.

However, now the threat seemed dangerous close, though not to them...

"I am not sure," Pein admitted blandly. This, I knew, was not a good sign. I could almost hear the wires crossing within my leader's mind.

"Do you think he is thinking of...harming Kenichi?"

"Maybe," Pein said after a bit of speculation, the threatening thoughts invading his mind too. "Or maybe it is some elaborate plot to get to the jinchuuriki. But either way, if it should come about, it would mean..." He trailed off, but I knew.

_...it would mean suffering for the Uzumaki child._

And a possible hinderance for us as well.

* * *

_Itachi's pov_

Oddly enough, the only two occupants in the room were Deidara and Konan. The blue-haired woman mentioned was engaged in some sort of culinary activity, brewing some unknown concoction and not really paying attention to anyone else. As we entered, Deidara greeted me with a passive nod which I returned. However, upon spotting Naruto with Kenichi in tow, the older blond grinned devilishly. Naruto glared back with contempt.

"Up for some karaoke, Naruto-_kun?"_

"Up for some sightseeing, Deidara-_chan?" _

There was an air of tension in the room between the two comically fuming blonds. Being sharper than most and equipped with the Sharingan, I wasn't one to go uninformed of my surroundings. But I felt as though I was definitely missing something here...Ah, well. It seemed childish anyway.

"Uzumaki-san?" Konan speaks suddenly. Naruto turns to face her. "I am stirring a pot of more food for Kenichi-kun now. Some sweet potatoes and apples. Was the last batch satisfactory to him?"

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto beamed, hoisting the baby to a more comfortable position in his arms. "He really gobbled down those potatoes. Apples should be okay, too." Then he frowned, the baby below starting to fuss. "I'm not sure about that other vegetable, though. I fed him that last and he seemed a bit agitated afterwards. I think it made him-"

As if on cue, the baby made an ominous gurgling sound, a proclamation of doom as whatever fluid he had previous ingested became bubbling up and spewed out of his mouth, coincidentally landing on a precarious placed Deidara who was placed right in front of the pair.

"...sick."

"Fuck!" Deidara cried as the puke splattered and dripped across his cloak. "What kind of shit is this!"

"Awww, poor baby," Naruto cooed, patting Kenichi's back, completely ignoring the blond's plight with a smirk. He wiped the infant's mouth on his sleeve, ruffling the child's scalp soothingly. "Do you feel better now?" In response, the baby burped and blinked, before returning to his content state with the toxin now cleared from his system.

Naruto smirked, genuinely relieved. "There now. " Deidara growled darkly, much to the younger's amusement. "Oh come, on. At least he isn't ill! And you have to admit, that was very funny in a cute sort of way."

"Adorable, un." Deidara grumbled with distaste.

"Revenge is sweet." Naruto stated with a wonderous glee.

"And baby vomit is orange," I piped dispassionately. Then, with almost a hint of disgust, "What on earth did you feed him?"

"Apricots," Konan says from the corner, appearing to be distracted by her work. "I mashed some up for Kenichi-kun. Apparently, he has a distaste for those certain vegetables."

"I swear to freaking hell that is the most messed up explanation ever, un! Who gives a freaking baby apricots- And _don't you dare be smirking over there Konan!"_ Deidara snarled, a rippling anger burning through his gaze. "Wait - _can_ you smile?"

"Well, he just emptied himself all over Deidara." The blond snarled again, but was promptly ignored. "Must be ready for another feeding, I suppose."

"I can take him, if you wish," a feminine voice offered, startling all occupants of the room. Naruto tilted his head to stare dubiously at the generous kunoichi. "You look busy, Uzumaki-san." Her clarification did nothing to pacify our reactions. Deidara was gaping at her like she had two heads.

"A-ah, thanks," Naruto said, surprised. Konan nodded and handled the baby carefully and professionally, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I guess maternal instincts applied to devious kunoichi as well.

"Is it wise, allowing her to take your charge so willingly?" I asked when the footsteps of her departure completely echoed out. I didn't think Konan was capable of stooping to such a level, but worse things have come to pass.

"Yeah, what is she eats him, un?" Deidara accused, whilst wiping up some of the mess from his cloak. Which was pretty gutsy, coming from a guy with mouths on his hands. But Naruto merely shrugged it off, unfazed.

"Nah, I don't think..." He trailed off, shrugging. "I just...don't think she would so something like that. Call it my gut, but I say she can be trusted with this."

Simple as that. There was that word again, _trust. _So fragile and easily torn. Yet I could feel it swelling within me, no matter how I tried to supress it or not. I was actually happy the boy had faith in us, _me_, apparently more than any other person at the moment.

With my history and all, I would have thought it would have taken a bit more coaxing than that. Especially being aware of his friendship with Sasuke. Surely, being his assumed best friend, he would know of what I've done...? Does he not resent me for my actions whatsoever?

A righteous Konoha-raised boy should hate me by standards alone, demon born or not. If anything, it is appalling that he feels no anger towards me...I ignored his plight as a child like any other calloused villager and slaughtered my entire clan. By morals alone he should _despise_ me...

...but he _didn't._ It was a mind-boggling fact I could not seem to wrap around.

_There is no need for his compassion,_ I concluded indefinitely. I was beyond redemption. I knew this. My brother knew this, every ninja or villager alike who had heard my tale knew it. What did this one jinchuuriki child not understand?

I did not expect to receive forgiveness, least of all from my only remaining family member. I acknowledge this and accept this. I live by it. So one battered child, alone like myself, decided to look past my ungodly mistakes in favor of the kindness I've shown him.

It meant nothing. I could care less, I told myself. Emotions were useless now. I was a tool all used up, worn out by my previous masters. My only fate now was to die by the hands of my vengeful kin.

"Itachi?" asked Naruto, breaking me from my reverie. I turned so that my attention was focused on him. His face instantly brightened and a light grin touched his lips. "You want to...get something to eat now?"

"Oi," Deidara snapped indignantly as I nodded, "What about me?"

"What about _you?"_ I snorted indifferently. Naruto burst out laughing, a genuine sound so forgein to my ears. It was real laughter...the kind I might have had once. The kind I heard friends, family, and superiors utter once. Long ago, when I still had the life in me to laugh...

Though, it _was_ quite humorous.

Deidara, meanwhile, was ready to pop another vein. "You brat, you really are asking for it, un! At least Itachi isn't-" A single eye glanced over curtly, only to do a complete back track and widen in blatant rage, "_-don't you dare be smirking at me you goddamn Uchiha! What is with these passive assholes suddenly gaining senses of humors at my expense!"_

Naruto laughed more, a sound to truly accentuate his age. The smirk that split across my own mouth was uncontainble, much to the older blond's dismay.

A serendipitous smile graced my lips.

It meant _nothing._

So I told myself.

* * *

_Pein's pov_

I heard Konan arrive before she entered, my deft ears catching the breeze of wind as she stepped into the chamber, the soft thump of the infant swishing in her hands the testament of his safety. I did not bother to turn until she was fully by my side, only to look and find myself staring into dark blue orbs of wonder.

"I told Uzumaki-san I would take Kenichi-kun for a bit," she informed me. "And I thought you may want to check on the baby, make sure he was unharmed..."

A soft hand came out to touch my face. The child stared, unaware of my god-like status, my power, my ability to kill him on the spot if I so wished - completely oblivious to pain. He would learn one day, of that there was no doubt. But for now he was untainted, unconscious to all the world's plight.

And it was a beautiful thing.

And I was so _utterly_ tired of beautiful things being destroyed.

Then the hand went away and the warmth quickly fled. I caught myself before I could frown at it's loss and briskly turned. I knew Konan was slightly guilty for the act, knowing the effect it would have on me and doing it for that exact reason. For she too, knew what needed to be done. As did I.

"Send him to me, then." I tell her, referring to the jinchuuriki.

She nods, the baby chirps innocently, and nothing more needs to be said.

* * *

Er...sort of a cliffhanger, but not really. By the way, the events in this chapter didn't all happen in one day, more so over the period of a week or so, maybe a little more.

Babies have this thing about yanking hair, specifically _my_ long hair. How my niece managed to do it with her feet, I'll never know...Also, sweet potatoes were my favorite as a baby, so my mom tells me! And yes, the baby can hear in the mother's belly. That's why my sister always yells at her boyfriend for cursing around the fetus(:

I tortured Deidara a bit in this chapter. I couldn't help it, it was too much funXD

*Parting is such sweet sorrow* is a famous Shakespeare quote, one my favorite poets(:

Also, if you didn't know, the lullaby is Wind by Akeboshi, the first Naruto ending. A _beautiful_ song you must listen to, I think. And I had to pat myself on the back for the MinaKush tidbit too!

Put a lot of Nagato and Konan interaction this chapter. I feel like I've been neglecting them, which is a shame 'cause their important to the plot and I really love their characters.

Next time: We are going to a Hidden Village! And I'll give you only one hint: Bring your beach toys!


End file.
